Company
by Senashenta
Summary: Takeru and Ken, not to mention their digimon, wake up in the woods. After running into and helping strangers, they- as well as Ruki and Renamon- get drawn into a quest to destroy the One Ring.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

****

Rating: PG - PG-13

****

Warnings: [language] [violence] [het] [shounen-ai]

****

Pairings: Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas (later on…)

****

Notes: Please ignore the occasional OOC-ness of Takeru. ^^;; This takes place when he's around 19 years old, and he's changed a lot since the ending of the 02 Adventures. I mean, Takeru's still Takeru inside and out, but he does tend to use a lot of PG language. ^_~ Ruki & Renamon will appear in a few chapters, so please be patient, ne? ^-^

****

Disclaimer: Ah! Before I get sued! I don't own Digimon (any of the characters from any of the seasons, dang it ;_;) or Lord Of The Rings (any of the characters, etc. ;_;) I'm just borrowing them for my amusement and the amusement of others. Ja!   


****

Company

Chapter One: Changes  


Takeru Takaishi knew something was wrong when he woke up in the woods. 

The only other time he'd ever woken up and been surrounded by trees (when he hadn't gone to sleep surrounded by them) was when he'd been transported to the Digital World for the first time, and he could pretty much guarantee that wasn't what had happened this time. 

In his nineteen years of life, he had seen quite a lot, and that was the only reason he didn't panic right away. Instead, he sat up carefully and looked around himself at the semi-dark trees. It appeared to be night time, still... _What the hell is going on-?_ His mind demanded. _I'm pretty sure when I went to sleep I wasn't laying under a pine tree. So how the hell did I get here? And for that matter, where the hell AM I?? _

He stood up, brushing the leaves and dirt from his clothes. Then he paused. 

"I..." he frowned, muttering to himself; "I don't recall wearing clothes to bed last night." 

On the contrary, he had gone to bed wearing what he normally wore; just a pair of boxers. Of course, people were known to sleepwalk, but sleep-getting-dressed? And besides that, he didn't recognize the clothes; gray pants and a long shirt that laced up in the front. It seemed that there was another layer or two underneath the shirt, but he couldn't be sure. 

"And what the fuck-?!" He snapped out loud, "why am I wearing knee-high boots?!" 

His mother, not to mention Hikari, would have been shocked at his language.

Unfortunately, that was the result of being friends with Daisuke Motomiya, who had

what was possibly the dirtiest mouth in all of greater Tokyo city. Luckily, he lived on his own -- or rather, with his brother in their own apartment -- so he didn't have to worry about what his mother and ex-love-interest-turned-best-friend would say. Of course, living with Yamato had only increased his vulgar language, but he really didn't care at that point. 

Something -- probably a pine needle -- brushed his ear and he absently reached up. His fingers touched the ridge of his left ear and he blinked. _Now what-?_ His fingers followed the curve of his ear up... and up… and up... ending in a rounded point nearly an inch past where his ear should have ended. Where it had _always_ ended! _O-o-o-kay...._

He sat down again. Heavily. 

And it was in that moment of silence that he heard water. A stream, maybe? And it might have just been morbid curiosity that made him get to his feet and head toward the sound; somehow, despite the weirdness of his current situation, he just _had_ to be able to see his own reflection. He _had_ to know what he looked like... he knew _something_ was different... certainly his _ears _were different... but... 

He stumbled toward where he thought the sound was coming from, and found the trickle of water only a few yards away. Kneeling, he peered downward despite the relative gloominess of the night, inspecting his reflection in the almost-stream. And in that moment, he was accosted by a familiar-but-not-normal face. _His_ face, but at the same time...

...really, there were only two big differences. One _was_ his ears -- they swept back into from his face, and, as he had ascertained, ended in a semi-point. The other was his hair, which, though it was the same dusty-blonde color it had always been, was nearly five inches longer than it had been the day before. It hung down to his chin, straight, but with a single thin braid on either side of his face and running behind his newly-pointed ears. 

"Shit." 

A shuffle of leaves just behind him caught his attention and a familiar voice sighed; "you know, despite the fact that I normally frown on that kind of language, that's almost exactly what I said." 

Takeru spun around. His eyes landed on the person who had spoken and his jaw dropped open; he had to consciously shut it. The young man who was standing only a handful of steps away gave a soft half-smile. 

"Well," Ken said. "I guess we're in this together, then." 

The blonde frowned, noticing the ears and braids that the blue-haired boy had also somehow acquired. At least for Ken, the length and cut of his hair hadn't been changed. _Although now,_ Takeru mused, _it looks like I copied my hair cut from his..._ He pursed his lips and nodded, indicating his friend's new features. "You too, huh?" 

Ken's eyes flicked to the side and then went to Takeru's. "It seems that way, yes." 

"Huh." 

"At least you didn't swear this time, ne?" 

A blink. "What?" 

The bluenette shook his head, "nothing. Takeru, there's something else..." 

"Besides the fucking ears, you mean?" Takeru snorted, "what now?" 

Ken tisked, "that word again." A sigh, "but yes, there is... something." He turned and gestured with a hand. "Come on, you might as well come out; he's going to have to get used to this sooner or later anyway." 

__

:I suppose....: 

Takeru blinked at the very-familiar voice that spoke directly into his head. "Um...." 

Two large, furred forms padded from the nearest brush and presented themselves on either side of Ken. One had beige-ish fur and the other had light green-ish fur. Both of them had bright blue eyes. 

:Hello again, Takeru.: One of them said mentally; _:it's been a while, ne?:_

"What the hell is this?" Takeru demanded; "talking wolves now? What is _going on _here?!" 

"You know, shouting isn't going to help, Takeru." Ken rolled his eyes and then looked down at the green-ish wolf. "Takeru Takaishi, meet the new and... well... different... Wormmon, and-" he glanced at the beige-ish wolf; "Patamon." 

"Are you _serious_?" 

Ken nodded. "Completely." 

Takeru's eyes went to the beige wolf. "Patamon? You're kidding me, right?" 

__

:I wish I was,: Patamon told him_. :Unfortunately, this is me... at least, for now.: _

"Shit." 

"Well," the other boy shook his head and walked over to Takeru, then held out his hand. "I think we should try to figure out where we are. I doubt we'll be able to, but we can at least look around." 

The blonde allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "I guess you're right Ken, but I severely doubt that it'll do us any good. Judging by our ears... judging by Patamon and Wormmon, I don't think we're on Earth anymore. I mean, whoever the hell heard of green and beige wolves? " 

__

:At least not OUR Earth.: Wormmon agreed. 

"Or the Digital World," Ken added, nodding. "But that doesn't change the fact that we're here -- wherever here is -- and that we have to find someone... _anyone_... to at least tell us where we are. Maybe we can even find someone who can tell us how we got here." 

"Yeah." A pause and Takeru looked his friend up and down; Ken was wearing an outfit similar to his own -- knee-high boots, dark colored pants, a long-sleeve shirt to match the pants and a... what was the word? He'd learned it in World History... a tunic? He was wearing one overtop of his shirt. The bluenette also had a bow -- as in bow and arrows -- strapped to his back, alongside a quiver that held a handful of arrows. There appeared to be two knives included in the strap for the quiver, both of which were butcher-knife-length and curved slightly. "Nice outfit." 

Ken raised an elegant eyebrow. "You too." 

"Hm." Takeru reached back, and was surprised to discover that he, too, carried a bow-and-quiver. There were no knives strapped to his own back, but upon inspecting his belt he discovered one on each hip. "Shit, Ken, I don't know what the hell is going on here but why are we both armed to the teeth?" 

"I have no idea." 

__

:Probably because this place is dangerous.: Patamon guessed, silently wandering up to stand beside them with Wormmon in tow. 

__

:Yes,: Wormmon said, _:with both of you carrying so many weapons, I think we can assume that there is a need for them.:_ He sat down and turned his eyes to inspect his green-furred paws. _:Ken... I don't think I like having only four legs...:_

"I know, my friend," Ken sighed, "but it's not as if we have a choice in the matter." 

__

:I know, I know.: 

"Well, shall we start, then?" 

Takeru nodded to Ken's question. "You know what?" 

"What?" 

He started walking and the others followed; "this whole thing makes me rethink my outlook on the Digital World adventures. At least in the Digital World there was someone to explain things to us -- thank God for Gennai -- but wherever the hell we are now... I don't think I like being on our own like this." 

"I agree." 

__

:Same here.: 

:And me too.: 

"At least _that's_ settled." Ken clucked his tongue and looked around. "I'm not seeing signs of any kind of civilization around here. Do you suppose this whole area is forest? If that's so, then we might be in some trouble here." 

"No shit," Takeru sighed. "We've been in trouble since the minute we got here." 

__

:Ken's right, we ARE in trouble.: Wormmon stated, his newly-developed nose twitching, _:but right now, there's something else... something close by that I can... smell... but I can't... I don't know what it IS, exactly.:_

Patamon took an experimental sniff. _:I don't either-:_

"Hm." Takeru narrowed his eyes in the direction that both former-digimon were looking. Something in the trees caught his attention; something that was moving just beyond the shadows. "Whatever it is," he said, "it doesn't feel dangerous." 

"Feel?" Ken asked, "what do you mean 'feel'?" 

"Just what I said." The blonde replied; "feel. As in, I don't sense any danger from whatever-it-is... it just feels... different..." 

__

:Like digimon?: Patamon suggested. 

But Takeru shook his head. "No, just different." 

"Well..." Ken said slowly, "should we go and see..?" 

"I think yes." Takeru told him. "But we have to be careful just in case; we should be ready to use these arsenals that we've got." He shrugged, "that is, assuming we can even _use_ the damn things..." 

"I guess you're right." 

"Come on then, what are we waiting for?" 

"Yeah..." Ken replied unenthusiastically, following after his more-outgoing friend, with Wormmon on his heels. _When did Takeru turn into Yamato?_ He wondered, keeping his eyes on Takeru's back so he wouldn't get lost. _He's not the same as he was when we were younger. He's more outgoing and aggressive, for one, and taller._ He considered; _and he's inherited some of Yamato's looks, too... in his eyes -- they're very intense now. More so than they were when he was younger... he must have gotten the same gene Yamato did when it comes to that. He's a good combination of thin and muscular... perfect, really... you'd think he's the one that had the Dark Spore inside him... maybe genetics has to do with his build, too? Probably... genetics were certainly on his side, that's for sure... _

"Hey-" 

Takeru's voice cut his thoughts short and he jumped, flushing red when he realized just the kind of things his mind has been wandering toward. Turning his eyes skyward, Ken thanked whatever deity that existed above for the fact that he had the cover of darkness to hide the fact that he was blushing. 

"Look-" Takeru dropped down to one knee and peered through the bushes, motioning for Ken to do the same. "People, Ken. There are people here; that means we're bound to find some kind of city eventually, right?" 

"I suppose," Ken whispered back, "there's probably a civilization of some kind around here... somewhere..." 

__

:But where?: Patamon wondered. 

The blonde's brows knit togther. "I don't think we can follow them without them knowing." 

"Agreed." Ken nodded, "we're not good enough at this traveling-in-the-forest stuff to be able to follow them quietly." He squinted into the shadows; there were five of them, he could discern. Five of them and a horse. But something was wrong... "Takeru, look... I think someone's hurt-" 

"What?" Takeru blinked and looked closer, "Ken, wha-" 

"Look!" The bluenette insisted, "there are five... but they're all crowded around one of them. Do you see what I'm talking about? It's dark, but I think one of them is on the ground... hurt or sick..." 

"Ken, you can't possibly know-" 

__

:Ken's right.: Wormmon stated. _:I can smell the blood. One of them IS hurt.:_

__

:I can smell it, too.: Patamon added; _:I think whoever is hurt is dying, Takeru-:_

"We should help them." Ken said decisively, suddenly overcome by a feeling of urgency. There was something about the people they were watching that made a very definite impression on him. They were important. _Very_ important... 

Takeru frowned, "what can we possibly do to help? 

"..." He considered. "Takeru, Jou taught us some of his first-aid..." 

"Are you kidding?" The other boy demanded, "he taught us _very_ basic shit, Ken. We're not field-medics in any way, shape, or form! What do you think we could do for them? You heard Patamon! The one who's hurt is dying! We can't bring people back to life, no matter what Jou taught us!" 

"Takeru, we have to-" 

"Ken, come on. What you're saying is-" 

Ken growled in frustration. "Look, our Crests give us some power, right? Maybe we can use the power of our Crests to help, or something-" 

"Damn it, _listen_ to me!" Takeru snapped; "Hope and Kindness aren't enough to do _anything_ to-" 

__

:Takeru-!: Patamon gasped, sounding hurt. _:You can't feel that way about the power of your Crest!: _

"I find it hard to believe," Ken said softly, "that as the Chosen of Hope you don't believe in the power of your own heart. Hikari told me you all know that you carry the strength of your Crests inside you... and Hope is one of the strongest..." 

Takeru gaped. "But, how can-" 

"Fine. Stay here." Ken stood up, "but _I'm_ going." 

"K-Ken, what if-" 

The blue-haired boy stared down at him. "Are you coming with me or not?" 

Takeru stared back. 

Ken waited silently. _He won't actually stay, will he? He's always come along before... as much as Daisuke believed in me and what I MYSELF believed in, so did Takeru. He was always there for me. He'll come along... won't he?_

"Shit." Takeru shook his head and stood up, "fine. Let's go see what we can do." He gave his friend a semi-angry look. "But I don't know what you think you're going to say to them! 'Hi! We were just passing through and thought we'd heal your friend!' Yeah right-" 

"Takeru-" Ken's eyes were focused on the people before them. 

"What now? I'm just saying-" 

__

:Takeru, look-: 

Takeru's eyes flicked to Patamon and then he followed everyone's gaze to those they had been watching. Four of the five were staring straight at them. One had stood and drawn a sword from a scabbard that hung at his side; the others continued to kneel around the final person, who was still prone on the ground... 

__

:I guess we don't have to tell them we're here.: Patamon stated unnecessarily. 

"Yeah." Ken agreed. 

"What's going on?" One of those who was kneeling asked, apparently directing the question to the man who was standing. "Who are they, Strider?" 

The man didn't respond, but carefully sheathed his sword again and relaxed his stance. 

"Don't you see their ears, Pip?" Another whispered, eyes wide; "they're elves..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: And so it begins. ^-^

Takeru: Why do I get the feeling this entire thing is going to suck for us?

Ken: Try to look on the bright side.

Me: Exactly! *glomps Ken*


	2. Chapter 2: Magic

****

Rating: PG - PG-13

****

Warnings: [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

****

Pairings: Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas (later on…)

****

Notes: I decided that (at least for now) I'm not going to write in more characters from Digimon 02. However (dun, dun, dun) I figured out a way for Ruki and Renamon to be in it! ^_~ Not tellin' how yet, but not even the characters know how she got there for a few more chapters! 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (01, 02, Tamers or Frontier) or Lord Of The Rings (characters, etc.) I'm just borrowing them for a while. I'll give them back unharmed (besides the fact that I taught Takeru a whole whack of bad words and turned the Digimon into wolves ^.^;;) when I'm done.   


****

Company

Chapter Two: Magic 

...Elves? 

"We're Elves?" Takeru said quietly, blinking. 

__

:They're Elves?: Patamon and Wormmon demanded together, mentally. 

But Ken only nodded; "I suppose it makes sense," he told Takeru softly, "the ears... the clothes, and the bows. I can't believe it didn't occur to me before. Of course we're Elves." He shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't think of it-" 

"I can!" Takeru interrupted, "Ken, how in the _hell_ can we be Elves?!" 

The bluenette sighed. "How can Patamon and Wormmon be wolves?" He countered. 

The other boy glared, and opened his mouth as if to say something in return, but another noise interrupted their nearly-silent argument. Leaves rustling made them look back to the people that were now only a few feet away... the one who was lying on the ground had begun to writhe and thrash feebly. The others all turned their attention back to their fallen comrade, with the exception of the man who was already standing -- that man simply continued to stare at Takeru and Ken, and they saw with some unease that he seemed to be inspecting Wormmon and Patamon, as well. 

__

:He's creeping me out.: Patamon told them, _:does he have to keep STARING like that?: _

:I doubt he's ever seen a beige wolf, never mind a green one...: Wormmon reminded the other former-digimon, _:of course he's going to stare.:_

__

:But-: 

"I fear," the man said, interrupting whatever Patamon had been about to say, "that I do not know you, despite my kinship with the Elven race." He looked from Takeru to Ken and back again. "I am known as Strider, and you may be?" 

"Um..." Ken looked at Takeru, who shrugged. The blue-haired boy sighed, "Ken. My name is Ken," he told Strider, "and this is Takeru. And these-" he gestured to Patamon and Wormmon, "are our... friends... Wormmon and Patamon." 

Strider's eyes went to Wormmon. "I know that wizards can have Familiars, but I did not know that Elves could as well..." 

"Familiars?" Ken asked, confused. 

The man frowned. "If they are not Familiars to you, then how do you keep these wolves with you and free like this? Surely, there must be magic involved for them to have not attacked you already-" 

Suddenly, Takeru understood and nodded, though Ken continued to look rather lost. _It seems that we've found ourselves in a world where magic is possible. Not that it's a big surprise or anything, but... I mean, the only 'magic' we've ever had anything to do with was in that weird Other-dimension that we fought in before the end..._ He shook his head, directing Strider's attention to Patamon, who was standing beside him. "No, I'm sorry, you've misunderstood." He considered; "Patamon is my _friend_, and he's as much a person as you and I are." 

"I... see..." 

But Takeru could tell that he really didn't. 

"Patamon, you'd better-" 

__

:Okay,: Patamon agreed, not even letting his partner finish. He walked forward a handful of steps and sat down directly in front of Strider, then cocked his head to the side. _:Pleased to meet you, Strider.:_ He told the man more-than-pleasantly (and in a more polite manner than he normally spoke), making not only Strider, but the others jump. They turned away from their friend to stare at the 'talking' wolf... _:I'm Patamon.:_

Strider blinked several times, then simply nodded, accepting it, and turned to glance behind him, where their comrade was still thrashing feebly. "I am sorry to ask this of someone I have only just met, but... I fear that Frodo does not have much time left before he cannot turn back from the darkness..." he looked at Ken and Takeru once more. "I would be in your debt if you would attempt to stop the poison from turning him-" 

__

He just assumes that we CAN... 

There was a moment of silence, as Takeru glanced at Ken. The bluenette was staring intently past Strider, at Frodo, with determination set into his eyes. Ken was seeing something in Frodo... in _all_ of those in front of them then... that Takeru didn't quite see. 

Ken turned to him, but didn't say a word. 

Takeru hesitated, then; "yes." He told Strider, "we can't promise anything, but we can try." 

"That is the most I can ask." The man replied, stepping aside for them. "Because it is the most anyone can do." 

Ken strode forward immediately, and dropped down next to Frodo, leaving Takeru where he was. The blonde swore silently to himself and followed, motioning for Patamon and Wormmon to remain where they were. He took his place at Frodo's side, opposite from Ken, and gently shoved one of the others out of his way. Gently, because, now that he was close enough to see for sure, they were so _tiny_... 

"Takeru..." Ken whispered. "My God..." 

Takeru simply gaped at the site before him in silent shock. 

The little one that they were kneeling over continued to tremble violently, and wheeze as if every breath was drawn painfully and with great difficulty. A wound that marred his left shoulder seemed to throb with a life of it's own, and it was obvious to both of them that it was the cause of the trouble. But it wasn't the swollen puncture, discolored with veins that had risen to the surface of Frodo's skin, that shocked both Takeru and Ken; it was his eyes. 

White, milky and empty. There were no pupils at all. There was only white, stark and frightening... and fear. Frodo's fear, despite the discoloration of his eyes, showed perfectly through the flat white. 

"Shit." 

"Takeru, what could have done this-?" 

"I don't..." Takeru shook his head, swallowing, "I don't know, Ken, but-" 

"The wound in his shoulder is from one of the Black Riders," one of the other small people spoke up, hesitantly. "He was hurt, and Strider tells us that... that if we don't get him to Rivendell and the Elven healers, that he will..." he trailed off then, leaving the sentence hanging. He turned his eyes downward. "I said I'd take care of him..." he muttered to himself sadly. "I promised." 

Takeru and Ken both turned to Strider. 

"If we isn't taken to the Elven healers-?" Ken repeated softly. 

"He will become one of them." The man finished. "One of the Nazgul." 

They looked back at Frodo, both of them feeling as if they had been punched in the stomach. From the way both Strider and the other had said it, the Black Riders -- the Nasgul -- were not something to take lightly... and judging by the way Frodo looked at that particular moment, they were definitely not something to strive to be... 

"Ken," Takeru said quietly, carefully, "I hate to say this, but..." 

"We have to help him." Ken whispered. "We have to do what we can. Takeru, there's something about him... about _all_ these people... they're important, Takeru, very important. I don't know _how_, but they are." 

"Fuck, Ken, do you hear what you're saying?" 

"I can feel it." 

"What?" 

Ken locked his eyes with Takeru's. "I can _feel_ it, Takeru. Just like you could _feel_ that they weren't dangerous. You said it, not me -- 'they just don't feel dangerous'. Well, you're right. They don't feel dangerous. They feel _important_." 

Takeru's jaw dropped open. _I should have known that'd come back to bite me in the ass..._ He mentally kicked himself for ever saying it. "I already said I'd try to help, but what the hell can we do to help him? Tell me that!" 

"...we can try our Crests." Ken responded, "I said before, they have power." 

"But not the kind that-" He broke off when he realized that the blue-haired boy as no longer listening. Instead, Ken had bowed his head and placed one hand on Frodo's forehead, while the other rested on his own heart. Takeru scowled. "Damn it!" He snapped quietly, but instead of stalking away into the bushes (as he was so very tempted to do) he took a deep breath and bowed his own head, placing one hand over his heart and resting the other over Ken's hand on Frodo's head. "Now what?" 

Ken didn't respond, but a soft glow began to seep from his chest, underneath his hand. As Takeru watched, it spread down his friend's arm, and when it touched Frodo, the small person's breathing calmed slightly. 

__

Holy hell. 

Takeru blinked. 

__

I didn't think it'd actually WORK. I mean, if I'd KNOWN, I'd've- 

He chose to stop blaming himself before he'd even started and simply concentrated on himself and the strength of his own Crest. Slowly, and after what seemed like forever, he felt the familiar tug of Hope in his heart, and a glow similar to the one Ken was emitting already leaked from him to join Ken's. 

And though his breathing evened out, Frodo's eyes fluttered erratically, and he continued to thrash, making it difficult to keep their hands in contact with him... in short, what they were doing wasn't as helpful as they had hoped it would be. Aside from that was the frightening fact that as both of them poured energy into Frodo, it was being drained from them. 

Ken began to wilt first, finding it harder and harder to hold himself upright. His eyes felt heavy, as did his arms, and he had to continually shake himself to keep from falling either backward onto the ground, or forward onto Frodo. 

__

:Ken-: Wormmon stood and paced forward to stand worriedly at his partner's side. _:It isn't working, Ken. You're not HEALING him, you're just helping him breathe... you can't keep this up, or-:_

"Sam!" Strider called, and one of the others jumped to his feet to run over to him. 

They spoke in hushed tones for several seconds before the smaller of the two raced off into the forest in one direction, while Strider himself headed in another. They were gone in a flash, disappearing into the underbrush. 

The two who were left behind continued to fret, watching as Takeru and Ken continued their ministrations. 

__

:Ken, you have to stop!: Wormmon pleaded, placing a paw on Ken's leg. _:Please -- you'll hurt yourself if you keep doing it!: _

Takeru's mind registered what Wormmon was saying, but he doubted that Ken's did. Somehow, Ken appeared to have put himself into a semi-trance, focusing all of his concentration and energy on Frodo and blocking everything else out. The blonde, however, could hear the wisdom in Wormmon's statement, and could very plainly see that what they were doing wasn't enough. Besides that, he, himself was feeling particularly _drained_, and there was something... he pulled his hand from Ken's and sat back, breathing heavily. 

__

How could I have used to much energy that QUICKLY-?! 

...it was then that he noticed that Ken's eyes seemed, despite his trance-like state, to be focused on something; a tiny flash of metal that showed itself from the corner of one pocket on the front of Frodo's tunic. The pocket had come open partially, and whatever-it-was had started to fall out. 

Takeru's eyes traced the outline of the object through the fabric... a circle... metal... a ring? Yes, a ring. He could see it now; a ring of gold. As he watched, the tiny thing fell from the pocket completely, as if it had a mind of it's own. 

Ken's eyes followed the ring as it slid down from the pocket, landing on the ground beside Frodo's prone form. It lay there, silently. Just a ring. But... something was odd. Something was off. Something was _wrong_. 

His eyes glazed over, the bluenette removed his hand from Frodo and reached for the ring. 

Something was _wrong_! 

"Hey!" 

Takeru grabbed Ken's wrist before he could lay a finger on the tiny hunk of metal and shoved his friend backward bodily. Ken fell onto his back with a thump that was muffled by the leaves on the ground as much as his own clothing, and blinked once or twice before struggling up again. 

Wincing, he rubbed his left elbow. "What was that for?" 

Takeru ignored him and focused on the ring, which was lying, as it had been, on the ground next to Frodo. 

__

Something about this ring is... 

He reached out, intending to pick it up and place it securely in Frodo's pocket as it had been, but as his hand neared it, a terrible feeling overcame him and a flash of something in his mind stopped him from touching it. Fire. Fire and dark and death... 

__

What the FUCK-?! 

Snatching his hand back, he shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself. 

__

:Takeru?: Patamon asked, _:what's wrong?:_

"N-nothing, Patamon..." steeling himself, he reached again. Before he could change his mind, he snatched the ring from among the leaves and stuffed it back into the pocket it had fallen from. 

Once the ring was safely tucked away, his heart began to beat relatively normally again. 

"Shit." He whispered to himself, "whatever the hell that thing is... it's not a normal ring..." he turned to look at Ken, "look, sorry about that. I – uh -- don't know what came over me..." he trailed off and glanced nervously back at the cloth that covered the ring. "But we had to stop anyway, or we would have run out of energy." 

"Yeah." Ken agreed, sadly. "But we can't just let him-" 

"No. We can't." 

"So how can we-?" 

__

:Shh!: Patamon shushed them, tilting his ears forward and looking off into the forest. A few feet away, Wormmon was doing the same thing. _:Listen, someone's coming.:_

"Strider?" One of the others asked, "or Sam?" 

__

:No, I don't think...: Wormmon paused and glanced at the horse. _:Nor Strider or... Sam... the person who's coming is on a horse. Listen and you will be able to hear-:_

Takeru slowed his breathing and listened carefully. Luckily, along with the new ears seemed to come at least slightly-better hearing, and he was able to pick up the sound of hoof-beats relatively quickly. He turned and looked toward where the sound was coming from, and Ken did the same. 

And from the trees came a vision in white; a woman who reined her snow-white horse in upon seeing them, skidding to a stop, and gracefully jumped from the animal's back. Running over, her robes trailing behind her, she knelt next to Frodo and grasped his head in her hands, whispering to him soothingly in another language. 

"Who is she?" One of the others wondered. 

"Oh," the second said, "she's an Elf, too..." 

A split second later, Strider raced from the forest, stopping just behind her. He knelt beside her, chewing something, before removing it from his mouth and pressing it into the wound of Frodo's shoulder. Frodo, for his part, hissed and cried, in apparent pain. 

"The wound is deep," she told him, turning, "we haven't much time." 

"I'll get him on the horse." Strider responded. He picked Frodo up bodily and, walking briskly over to the white horse, which was standing placidly where she had left it, placed him carefully in the saddle. "You stay here; I'll take him and you can meet me-" 

"No!" She stood and went after him. 

Takeru frowned when they, as Strider had spoken with Sam, whispered to each other in hushed tones. Finally, after a quiet argument, the woman climbed onto the horse behind Frodo, leaving Strider where he was. 

"-ride hard-" was all he or Ken could hear of what either of them said. 

"What!" One of the small people shouted, "where's she taking him?" 

Strider didn't answer as she wheeled the white horse around and they galloped off into the woods once again. It was only after she was gone that they realized that Sam had, some time after she had arrived, returned from the forest; he was watching where she had vanished sadly... 

__

There's got to be a story behind him and the hurt one, Takeru thought. _But I wonder what-_

__

:Takeru!: Patamon suddenly shrieked; _:it's Ken!!:_

__

Wha-? 

The blonde whirled around in time to see Ken sprinting for the other horse... the one that had been there all along. "Ken! _Fuck_!" Takeru shouted after his friend, "what the _hell_ are you _doing_?! Get _back_ here-" racing after him, he managed to catch up just as Ken was vaulting onto the horse's back. "Ken-!" 

Ken turned troubled eyes to him, "Takeru," he said, "I'm going after them. Something's going to happen and I have to be there. _We_ should be there... they're going to need our help! We can't just leave them out there... with those Nazgul things..." 

"You don't even know what 'Nazgul' are!" 

"You're right!" Ken snapped; "I don't! But I know they're dangerous. _Trust me_! Please, Takeru! There's just something about him... Frodo... there's just something- something... there's just _Something_!" 

Takeru stared up at Ken, who was settled on the horse's back. Their whole conversation had taken only a few seconds, so Strider and his comrades hadn't had time to react yet, but they would soon... and Ken was staring down at him, and holding out his hand to give Takeru a boost up onto the horse behind him. 

__

:Go, Takeru!: Patamon shouted,_ :you know he's right!: _

:Go!: Wormmon echoed; _:and take care of Ken for me!:_

Takeru turned back to look at his partner. Patamon and Wormmon were standing a few feet back from them... Strider started forward, intending to stop them... and both former-digimon whirled around, snarling, to keep him and the others back. 

:_GO!!:_

The blonde shrugged off any doubts. _If Patamon and Wormmon are willing to fight for this....if they feel the same way as Ken does, then-_ he allowed Ken to hoist him up onto the horse's back. Holding on behind the bluenette, he glanced back at his friends, even as Ken spurred the horse into motion. 

"We'll find you again later!" He shouted back, "don't get into trouble-!" 

Then he faced forward again, still holding on to Ken, and they galloped through the forest, racing after Frodo and the Elf-woman who had taken him away. Whatever is was that Ken was sensing about Frodo, they were in over their heads now...

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Meow! Chapter Two!

Takeru: Okay, so we're Elves.

Me: Yup!

Ken: Why?

Me: Who cares? You both look great as Elves! Yumminess!

Takeru & Ken: -_-;;

Wormmon & Patamon: ^^;; 


	3. Chapter 3: Ride

****

Rating: PG - PG-13

****

Warnings: [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

****

Pairings: Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas

****

Notes: All the romantic pairings show up later on, and the Leguki relationship is really vague, at least until later on in the sequel to this fic, "Digital". Yup yup.

****

Disclaimer: ...I don't own Digimon (01, 02, Tamers or Frontier) or Lord Of The Rings! I'll give everyone and everything back when I'm done, so don't charge me with kidnaping or anything like that, please! (Besides, I'll treat them good while I've got them!) ^_~   


****

Company

Chapter Three: Ride

  


Takeru closed his eyes against the wind that whipped past him and turned his head to the side after a moment, blinking to rid his eyes of the water that was accumulating in them. The wind _stung_... plus, his hair was whipping into his eyes and getting in his mouth at the same time- he had to constantly spit it back out. 

__

Call me crazy, he thought sarcastically; _but I think I liked it better when my hair was shorter- _

Not that it would halve helped much; he was holding onto Ken so closely (so as not to fall from the horse's back) that _Ken's_ hair was getting into his eyes and mouth. When the whole thing was over with, Takeru judged, he'd cough up a hairball the size of his fist... 

"Look!" Ken shouted over the wind and the sound of the horse's hooves as they pounded on the ground. "It's them!" 

Squinting against the wind, Takeru looked over Ken's shoulder. He soon spotted the white horse against the trees nearly a hundred yards away. The woman who was riding behind Frodo was crouched over her mount's neck, and as for Frodo _himself_... he looked small and pained, slumped in the saddle... 

"Ken," Takeru called, "tell me again why we're _doing_ this-!" 

But Ken shook his head; "I... really don't know! There's just something about Frodo and these people that makes me want to help them!" He glanced back at Takeru before returning his attention to guiding the horse they had 'borrowed'. "Can't you _feel_ it, Takeru? There's something... I can't really explain it, it's just something I feel inside!" 

Takeru frowned. _Like I could felt EVIL from that damned ring... Frodo and his friends MUST have sensed it, if he was carrying it..._ He pushed his mind toward other things. The ring... disturbed him, and he wasn't sure he felt comfortable voicing his concerns to his friend. Instead, he said; "I hope Patamon and Wormmon are alright!" 

"I'm sure they are!" The bluenette responded; "they're with Strider-" 

"But we don't _know_ him-!" 

"I know." Ken replied, nearly inaudible over the roaring wind. "But it's like with Frodo -- a feeling... I just know we can trust him..." 

Takeru sighed, _he's sure damned adamant about these feelings of his... they must be pretty strong... I wonder if it has something to do with his time as the Kaiser? Maybe the Dark Spore he has inside of him makes him more susceptible to these things..._

"Hang on, were coming up on a jump-" 

Tightening his grip, Takeru winced as the horse leaped over a fallen tree. The ride so far was not doing his lower back any good, and that jump jarred him all the way to his neck, knocking his forehead against Ken's back. "Ow!" 

"Sorry." 

"It's not your-" the blonde broke off when a shadow to the side caught his attention; it seemed to appear from nowhere, and they were still several yards away from the white horse and it's riders so there was no way it was them. Besides, the _white_ horse couldn't possibly cast a shadow as _dark_ as the thing that now raced along beside them. "Ken, look-" 

Ken turned his head for only a second, "yes, I see them." 

"Them-?" 

"There are more..." 

Takeru looked around, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the other shadows that had emerged from the trees. He counted nine all together... riders dressed in ominous black cloaks, riding ominous black steeds. 

"What the fuck are those-?!" 

"I think," Ken responded, keeping his eyes in front of him; "those would be the Nazgul." 

"How do you know that-?!" 

"I just do." 

Even as he said it, though, Takeru's mind acknowledged what Ken was saying. Strider had called them Nazgul, yes, but before that they had been called Black Riders. _And you can't get much more 'black' than this... _

The riders kept pace with them for a few seconds, and Takeru was overcome by a feeling of panic when one of them turned it's head to inspect them and the horse. But soon after, they spurred their mounts on, racing past and toward the white horse, on which Frodo was still seated along with the Elf-woman. 

Takeru faced forward again and watched as they drew nearer; the woman whispered something to her horse, which picked up it's pace, practically flying along the ground. The Black Riders, however, only fell back a few feet... 

"Ken!" 

The bluenette nodded and nudged their horse, and despite the fact that it was carrying two full-grown people, it managed to speed up. They swept past the Nazgul that were trailing behind and continued on, slowly catching up to the lead... the horse's gait was anything but steady; it's hooves caught on rocks and other debris on the ground, jarring both riders, and Takeru's spine felt like it was on fire. 

__

I never thought I'd miss WALKING this much.... 

He glanced to the right -- they were keeping pace with one of the Black Riders. He glanced left -- a Nazgul on that side, too. They had already managed to struggle past three of them, but there were four others converging on the white horse in front. 

Takeru watched the Elf-woman urge her horse to the side and out into an open field, probably in the hopes of outrunning the Riders once they were free of the forest. Unfortunately, the Nazgul steeds seemed to be made of tougher stuff than she had expected... or, possibly, she _had_ known, and this was all she could do... 

__

They're not going to make it- 

A harsh wind rushed past them and Takeru was shocked to see the Riders that they had left behind race past, catching up to the woman in a split second flat. Maneuvering around her, the Nasgul tightened their circle, cutting off any way for her but forward. One of them _reached_ for Frodo... 

__

I have to- 

Tightening his legs around the horse beneath him, Takeru released Ken and unslung his bow in a motion that was so fluid it was as if he had been doing it all of his life. 

"Takeru!" Ken shouted, sounding panicked; _he fell off-!_

"It's alright!" Takeru called back, drawing an arrow. "I'm still here, I'm just-" 

"What are you doing?!" 

"Duck!" 

"What-?" 

"_Duck_!" Takeru repeated, louder, and when his friend's head ducked out of the way, he pulled back on the bow string and released a single arrow. It zipped through the air, slicing through the tail of one Rider's cloak, but not connecting with flesh... or whatever... "Shit!" 

"You missed!" 

"I _know_!" The blonde snapped; "stay down!!" 

Ken wisely obeyed, shifting so that he was bent over the horse's neck and could stay that way. 

Drawing another arrow, Takeru readied the bow again, and again sent an arrow flying. This one slammed into the back of one of the Nazgul, making the creature shriek. Takeru winced, wishing he could cover his ears from the scream, but instead he set a third arrow; it flew straight and imbedded itself in the hind quarters of one of the Black horses. The animal screamed shrilly, and fell back, leaving an opening in the circle. 

"Go, Ken!" 

"Got you..." Ken kicked the horse again, something he never would have even _thought _about prior to a few hours ago, and it slipped closer to the converging circle of Black Riders. They inched up farther -- "hey!" Ken shouted, "-jump-!" 

Takeru barely had time to grab onto the bluenette before their mount leaped, clearing whatever obstacle had been in it's path, and landed on the ground again, jarring every bone in his body. _Itai! That HURT! _

He let go of Ken again, preparing to try another shot. Noticing trees, he paused for a second; they had re-entered the woods, though the trees were more lightly dispersed than before. He grimaced. Trees were going to make shooting interesting...

"I'm trying again-!" 

Ken didn't respond, but Takeru knew he'd heard. 

Drawing another arrow (from a seemingly endless supply) the blonde attempted a shot through the foliage. The arrow struck a tree and was deflected. _Damn it!_ He quickly drew yet another, and closed one eye to aim; the Nazgul he was going for weaved in and out from the trees... in, out... in... out... in... 

There! 

The arrow flew, striking the Rider's shoulder and throwing it to the side, nearly catapulting it from it's mount. It screamed at him, and struggled back upright. But another arrow joined the first, pushing it farther to the side. 

"Yeah!" 

Takeru ignored Ken's enthusiastic shout and simply released another arrow. The bluenette took his opportunity and maneuvered the horse between Nazgul, emerging near the white horse and the Elf-woman. Once they were alongside her, Takeru turned around as far as he could in his seat, firing three more arrows in quick succession. A few of the Riders fell back, but were catching up again before escape was possible. 

__

This isn't working...! 

"Takeru-" 

He ignored Ken's voice, and was preparing another arrow when they suddenly burst from the trees and splashed into water. Takeru was so taken by surprise by that development that he nearly fell from the horse- it was only quick reflexes on Ken's part that saved him from the river; one of the other boy's hands snapped back, catching his tunic just as he began to teeter. He spun around and grasped his friend, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm his heart. 

__

Holy hell... that was close..! 

The river water splashed up on all sides for a few running steps (for the horse) and then they were clambering up onto the opposite bank. The woman, who had lead them into the river in the first place and kept beside them the whole time, spun her horse around just before she bank. Turning to face the oncoming Riders, Takeru and Ken watched the Black horses skid to a stop at the water's edge. 

The Elf-woman drew a sword from her side, and her horse reared in and shallows. "If you want him-" she called to the Nazgul on the other side; "-come and claim him!" 

The Riders started forward. 

"Hey-!" Ken shouted, hoarsely. "Wha-" 

Turning her eyes to the river beneath her, the woman whispered something, in the same language as they had heard her use before, and then looked up at the Nazgul. A roaring sound from upriver made them all turn their attention from her... 

"Ah!" Takeru gasped, jumping, as a wall of water exploded from around the corner. 

Before he could blink, the waves washed forward, and he could hardly believe his eyes when those same waves seemed to take on the form of wild horses... they splashed down on the Riders with the force of a brick wall, sweeping their horses from under them and pushing them down river with the power of a tsunami. 

The water receded. 

Both he and Ken blinked in amazement. 

"Wow." Ken whispered. 

Takeru nodded; "no shit." 

"Frodo!" 

The woman's voice brought them out of their trance, and both whirled to see her slide from her horse, dragging Frodo with her. Setting him on the ground, she brushed his hair from his eyes. "Frodo!" She said, tears streaming from her eyes. "Frodo, no! You can't go now! We're so close..." 

"No, no..." Ken whispered, "no... come on..." 

Takeru's heart was in his throat. _After all that, he can't DIE! He just CAN'T-!_ Slinging his bow back over his shoulder, he prepared to jump off the horse. He wasn't sure just what he was planning to _do_, but... 

"Arwen-" 

The voice that spoke was yet another, and not familiar in the least. 

Turning, Takeru and Ken stared as yet another Elf appeared from the forest behind them. He walked forward, knelt next to the woman, and placed a hand on Frodo's forehead. Speaking in the same language that they had heard her speak, he addressed the woman, who responded to him and then glanced at them. The other Elf followed her gaze and then picked Frodo up. Facing Takeru and Ken, where they sat on the horse, he seemed to inspect them. 

"Please," he said, "follow me." 

They stared at him as he walked into the trees and the woman turned to grasp her horse's reins. Finally, Ken twisted in his seat and faced Takeru. "Um," he said, "what should we do?" 

Takeru considered, but his time was limited. Once the woman and her steed had vanished into the underbrush, he sighed and slid down from the horse. "I guess," he replied, reaching to help Ken down, "we follow them..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: I feel the need to apologize for the shortness of this particular chapter. Gomen minna! *bows repeatedly* I'm so sorry! *clings to your legs* Please forgive me! 

Takeru: *shakes his head* She's kind of pathetic, isn't she folks? 

Ken: *raises an eyebrow* I have to agree.... 

Me: *sniffles*


	4. Chapter 4: Rivendell

**Rating:** PG - PG-13

**Warnings:** [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

**Pairings:** Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas (later on…)

**Notes:** Wow, this entire story is very inconsistent. … Oh well!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (01, 02, Tamers or Frontier) or Lord Of The Rings. I'm just using the characters for my own amusement (and, as it turns out, there are others who enjoy it as well! Good for them!)   


****

Company

Chapter Four: Rivendell

  
_I definitely like this better than riding that damned horse. _

Takeru leaned against the silver railing of the balcony he was standing on and stared out across the waters and forest of Rivendell. Sighing, he turned around and leaned, resting his arms on the top of the rail. 

__

We've been here for only a day, he thought, turning his eyes skyward, _and already I'm getting restless... I want to know where we are, and WHAT ON EARTH is going on here. And about that ring. There's a story behind it, I'm sure, I just want to know what it is. _

Heaving another sigh, he pushed himself from the railing, intending to head out and find Ken; the blue-haired boy had disappeared shortly after they had arrived and Takeru hadn't seen him since. Of course, there was a lot to see there, but still... it was disconcerting to be in such a strange place, knowing that a close friend of yours was somewhere nearby, but not knowing _exactly_ where he was... 

"Shit, come on, Takeru." He muttered to himself, shaking his head. "I doubt that he's in trouble anywhere! Hell, we're in a friggin' Elf city-" 

"Takeru!" 

"-huh?" Takeru blinked, turning to face Ken. His friend half-ran up to him, a huge smile on his normally solemn face. There was something about the Elven city of Rivendell that had brought the best out in the former-digimon-Kaiser. "Oh, hey Ken." 

Ken stopped. "Takeru, you've got to come-" 

The blonde raised an eyebrow; "for what?" 

"It's Wormmon and Patamon," Ken said with a grin; "they've made it here. Pretty good time, considering they walked, too. Strider and his comrades are with them..." 

"Oh." 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

The bluenette rolled his eyes. "Come on," he cried in exasperation, grasping Takeru's wrist. He pulled, jerking the other boy into walking. "They're waiting for us. Wormmon and Patamon wanted to have a rest, so they were taken somewhere, but Strider wanted to talk with us both." He paused, then; "maybe they'll explain everything to us..." 

"That'd be nice." Takeru sighed sarcastically. "Since I still have no clue what's going on -- ack!" He gasped when Ken jerked on his arm, making him stumble. He glared at his friend, but followed along. "You know, Ken, you sure as hell are _different_ since we got here-" 

"Yeah, well..." Ken slowed down and looked at the ground. "I don't know why. There's just something about this place... it just makes me feel... peaceful... happy... like I belong, I guess." 

"Ken-" Takeru frowned. "Like you belong? You... always belonged...didn't you?" 

"Yeah..." 

__

I thought he did... I always tried, but- the blonde swallowed, startled by the reluctant tone-of-voice with which Ken had responded 'yeah...'. _I guess he was never as close to us as we all thought he was... _

"Here," Ken released his arm as they stepped onto another of the many amazing balconies that decorated the city. Takeru shook his hand from reflex, now that it was free, and followed Ken farther onto the balcony. 

There were seven people waiting for them -- the man called Strider was there, and the Elf-woman who had rescued Frodo. There were two other Elves as well; one who wore his robes regally and with dignity, and another who was leaning against the balcony and wearing her dress with a rather annoyed expression and obvious distaste. The fifth person was a tall man who sported a gray beard and gray robes, and the last were two of the little people from the woods. There was no way of knowing where the third was, but Takeru thought that he was probably wherever Frodo was. 

"Well," the regal-Elf said seriously, clasping his hands in front of him, "these are the ones who helped you, Arwen?" And when the woman nodded, he gestured to one of many ledges around the balcony. "Please have a seat- my name is Elrond, and this is Arwen; allow me to thank you for aiding her and the Ring Bearer." 

"Ring Bearer-?" Ken asked softly. 

"I'm sorry-" Takeru told him, "but... we're really not sure just what's going on..." 

"That-" the man in gray spoke up, "is to be expected." He passed a gnarled staff from his left hand to his right and approached them. "I am Gandalf the Grey, a magician, and I fear that I am -- at least in part -- the reason you three and your partners are here." 

"Oh." Takeru said dumbly. 

But Ken looked slightly confused. "Three?" 

"Ah, yes, I'd forgotten-" he turned to the Elf-woman who was leaning against the balcony. She had been watching everything, her arms crossed over her chest. Now, she brushed a stray strand of red-orange hair out of her eyes and compressed her lips into a thin line. "Please, join us Ruki." 

The girl made an exasperated sound and shoved away from the railing. She walked briskly over and stood next to Gandalf. "Look," she snapped, glaring at him, "I've been here for a _week_, and I _still_ have no clue why the hell I'm here! I'm starting to get impatient, okay?" 

Gandalf simply smiled at her, "my dear, I know it's been hard for you to keep your patience for all this time, but now that these two have arrived," he sighed, "I can attempt to explain things to all of you. But first," he added; "why don't you introduce yourself to these young men?" 

"God! Fine!" She threw her hands into the air. "I'm Ruki Makino, okay?" 

"Takeru Takaishi." 

"And I'm Ken Ichijouji." 

There was a long silence, and Ruki blinked in shock. 

"What is it?" Ken asked. 

"W-what did you say your names are?" She demanded, "T-Takeru and Ken?" 

"Yeah." Takeru nodded, "Takeru Takaishi and Ken Ichijouji. Is there a problem with that?" 

She stared at them a minute longer, then; "no." 

"Good, good," Gandalf rested a hand on Ken's shoulder; "now, all of you please have a seat, and I will attempt to explain a few things to you. Pippin? Merry?" He looked back, "could the two of you please fetch their partners for this?" 

"Of course." One of the little people replied; "come on Pip." 

"Now," the magician said, sitting on one of the many ledges that were placed around the balcony, "where to begin..." 

Ken took a seat on another ledge, perching on the edge of it. Takeru sat next to him, stiffly, and Ruki dropped down next to the blonde, looking just as uncomfortable as him. He glanced to the side at her, frowning_. What is it about her? We told her our names and her jaw practically dropped do the ground..._ His thoughts were interrupted when two furry forms -- one green and one beige -- catapulted into the room, followed more calmly by a yellow-furred one, and then finally by the two little people whom Gandalf had sent to get Patamon and Wormmon... 

"Whoa!" Takeru held out his hands to fend of Patamon. However, despite the speeds that the former-digimon had come at him in, Patamon skidded to a stop a half-foot away and planted himself, sitting calmly and with as much dignity as he could muster. Next to him, Wormmon had done basically the same thing to Ken, and on his other side, the yellow wolf had taken up a position next to Ruki. Takeru stared. "Jeez, Patamon, you nearly gave me a heart attack." 

__

:I try.: 

The blonde glared. "Patamon..." 

But Patamon ignored him and focused on Ruki. _:What's HER problem?:_

Takeru glanced to the side. The orange-ish-haired girl was gaping at them both in seeming amazement. Of course, she was doing a fairly good job of covering it up, as well- in fact it would have hardly been obvious to anyone else. But Takeru had grown up with Yamato for a brother, and he knew how closed-off some people could be. 

__

And if she reminds me of anyone, it's Yamato. 

:Takeru?: 

"I don't know," Takeru shook his head, turning back to Patamon. 

Patamon blinked at her. _:I'll find out!: _Turning slightly, he tilted his head to the side. _:Hi. I'm Patamon, and that-:_ He nodded toward Wormmon, _:is Wormmon.:_ He glanced at the yellow wolf. _:Hey -- is she a digimon, too?: And then, addressing the wolf herself; :what's your name?: _

The yellow wolf stared at him with a slightly bored expression, and Ruki rolled her eyes. She had recovered somewhat from whatever shock she'd had, and snorted. "Your digimon talks too much." She informed Takeru. 

Takeru narrowed his eyes. "And you would know about digimon how-?" 

Ruki waved her hand at the wolf beside her. "I _used_ to have one until I got here." 

"Really?" Ken leaned over and peered around Takeru. "What's her name?" 

The orange-haired girl made another disgusted noise. "Not that it's any of your business," she replied, "but her name is Renamon, okay?" 

__

Renamon? Takeru wondered silently, _I've never heard of a digimon with that name....I wonder where she's from? If Ruki was a Chosen Child from Tokyo, then we would have known about her. Hell, if she was a Chosen Child from ANYWHERE, we would have known about her- at least after that trip-around-the-world we did. I know that people everywhere are starting to meet their digimon partners, but it's so rare right now that any time someone does it's a media circus! So then how come I don't recognize her-?_

"Now that everyone is here," Gandalf sighed, interrupting his thoughts, "I can at least begin to explain. First," he gestured around, "I will make introductions. You already know Strider, and as I said, my name is Gandalf. Elrond has already introduced himself, but this-" he motioned toward the Elf-woman, "is Arwen, and they are Pippin and Merry." 

"Hi." 

"There are many explanations that you want, I'm sure, so I will begin with Middle Earth itself, which is a beautiful but deadly place. It is also home to many different races; the race of man, of which Strider is a part; the race of Hobbits, which Merry and Pippin are included in, as well as Frodo and Sam, who are not present right now; and the race of Elves, which Arwen and Elrond are a part of -- and which you, also, appear to now be a part of -- are only three of many." Gandalf paused and looked at them. "You two happened upon Strider and his party when they were en-route to Rivendell to deliver the One Ring -- a device of evil and power that must be destroyed for the sake of all of Middle Earth." 

__

The ring.... Takeru frowned. "I sensed something from the ring, before..." 

"Yes." Elrond said, nodding, "most can sense Sauron's presence in the Ring, and the power that it holds." 

"I feel..." Ken started, looking down, "that it isn't a coincidence that we're here. It's not, is it? There's something happening that we are here to... stop, or change... we're here to do something, aren't we?" 

Silence descended on all of those who were present, and after a long moment, Gandalf heaved another sigh and stood up to pace. "Yes." He told them, "and I am sorry to say that it is my fault that you t-" he broke off when his gaze landed on Ruki, and then continued; "-three are here. I called you here, brought you by spell." 

__

:Why?: A female voice asked flatly, and everyone's attention was turned to Renamon, who was still seated at Ruki's side. It was the first time anyone had heard the yellow wolf speak since she and Ruki had arrived_. :Why did you call us here?:_

"Renamon," Ruki said, gritting her teeth, "he didn't bring _us_ here." 

"He didn't?" Ken blinked. 

Gandalf closed his eyes. "No. I should not have said I did... no, Ruki and Renamon were as much a surprise to me in the arrival as they were to anyone else. I fear I do not know how they were brought here." 

__

:Okay then,: Wormmon cocked his head to the side, _:why are WE here?:_

"....you are here," the magician told them, "because we are in need of help. Much strength will be required to do... what is necessary... to destroy the One Ring. I _did_ bring you here, though not you in particular. My spell was simply supposed to bring people who would be of aid to us..." 

"What the hell can we do?" Takeru demanded, "if we don't even know where we are or _what_ we are?" 

"That... I do not know. The spell simply brought you; you could aid us, but it was the spell which chose you. I do now know what you can do." A frown; "I did not realize, when I cast the spell, that it would bring people from another world..." 

"Yeah, well," Ruki snapped, "it _did_. From _who_ other worlds." 

"Two-?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind." 

__

:I have a question-: Patamon began, turning to look at Gandalf. _:Why are we wolves?:_

"That-" Gandalf smiled slightly, "_was_ my doing. You are wolves because I was not sure how well your true forms would do in Middle Earth. As soon as you were transported from your own world, I changed you so that you would, perhaps, do well in the forests, and with the traveling that you would be required to do." 

__

:Oh.: 

Ruki raised an eyebrow, "can they be turned back?" 

Gandalf blinked, "of course. I merely thought that-" 

__

:Sir,: Renamon said, standing, _:I am much more comfortable as myself... and I have been doing battle in my own body for long enough that I can manage on my own. If you don't mind, I would much rather be a digimon than a wolf.:_

"...alright." The magician nodded, turning to Patamon and Wormmon. "And you?" 

__

:Actually...: Wormmon started hesitantly, with a glance at Ken, _:if the forest we were in already is any indication... I'm better off in this form. It's suited to the traveling better than my real body. I think I'd like to stay like this... that is, if it's alright with you, Ken.:_

"If that's what you want..." 

__

:Yes.: 

Patamon nodded, _:and I... will stay like this, too. Takeru?: _

Takeru shrugged. "It's your body." 

"Alright," Gandalf agreed. Holding his staff into the air slightly, he muttered a few words in another language. In the blink of an eye, the yellow wolf vanished and in it's place was a digimon; it stood proudly on two legs, was generally fox-like, yellow, and wore purple gloves to it's upper arms. "Is that better, my dear?" 

Renamon bowed her head in thanks. "Much." 

Both the Elves and the Hobbits seemed taken aback, and blinked in shock at the new creature that had appeared. Elrond and Arwen managed to keep their composure. Pippin and Merry, however, had to consciously keep their jaws from the ground... 

Takeru chuckled to himself. _That's pretty much how all of us looked the first time WE saw a digimon, I seem to recall. Although... Daisuke was worse than anyone else. He practically had a fit. It was pretty funny, though..._

Ken leaned closer, "hey," he whispered, "does this seem familiar to you, or what?" 

The blonde grinned. "I'll go with yes." 

Ruki rolled her eyes. 

"Now, I believe you know all that is important right now," Elrond told them, clearing his throat. "We are assembling the council tomorrow. I would ask that you all join us there, to learn the last. For now, feel free to familiarize yourselves with Rivendell." He waved a hand, generally indicating the surrounding area, "if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask, and someone will gladly supply you with whatever you need." 

"Um..." Ken hazarded, "thanks?" 

"Hn." Ruki stood up, "the first thing I could use is a change of clothes. I don't _do_ dresses." 

"Of course. A set of clothing will be brought to you as soon as possible." 

"Thanks." She turned and started away briskly, "come on, Renamon." 

Renamon waited long enough for Ruki to disappear around the corner and then looked at everyone. "Please forgive Ruki," she said carefully, "she doesn't mean to be rude, but sometimes she is unaware of how she sounds." A quick bow followed this, and then the digimon vanished into thin air. 

"Huh," Ken looked at Takeru. "I've never seen a digimon do _that_ before." 

"There are all kinds." Takeru responded, standing. He stood up, "I guess we can-" 

"Takeru," Elrond interrupted, "I would ask you and Ken to stay for a moment." 

Ken, who had been in the process of standing as well, paused. "For what?" 

It was Gandalf who answered; "we have concerns regarding Ruki." 

Turning to face them, Takeru crossed his arms. "What are those?" 

The magician paced to one side of the balcony, and then turned to pace back. "Ruki, as we told you," he said, "was not brought here by me." He looked worried, but continued; "I am unsure as to how she and Renamon arrived in Middle Earth, but... I suspect that Saruman has something to do with it..." 

"Saruman?" 

"Another Wizard," Gandalf explained, "and one more powerful than I -- he has allied himself with Sauron, and I fear that he is the one who brought Ruki here... if that is so, then there is something about Ruki that could aid Sauron in recovering the One Ring..." 

"I see." Takeru nodded gravely. Somehow, despite the fact that he still had a lot of unanswered questions, the feeling of obligation -- the feeling that he and Ken _had_ to help these people -- was stronger than ever. "We'll keep an eye on her, then." 

"I am sure," Elrond spoke, "that she would not intentionally harm any of us, or intentionally aid Sauron. But if something inside of her is off-balance, she could be a problem. Especially as an Elf. With access to the Elven magics, there is great potential for trouble..." 

Ken looked concerned, but nodded as well. "I'm sure Wormmon and I will do our best." 

"Good." Gandalf sat down again, moving slowly. There was something in the magician that seemed, somehow, older than when they had first arrived. "You may go, and please think on what we've said." 

"We will. Come on Ken." 

"Yeah." 

Takeru waited until Ken had stood, and then walked from the balcony with the bluenette and both former-digimon behind him. "So," he said once they were out of earshot, "what should we do now?" 

Ken shrugged, "I don't know. We have until tomorrow...." 

__

:I say we look around.: Wormmon stated excitedly. _:This place is great!:_

"Jeez, Wormmon, be a little more enthusiastic." 

__

:Wormmon's right-: Patamon agreed, _:let's go!:_

Takeru sighed at his partner's enthusiasm. "Alright, Patamon, we'll go and explore." 

__

:Yeah!: 

Both wolves bounded away, leaving Takeru and Ken to try to catch up. 

"Hey, Takeru?" 

"Hm?" Takeru looked at his friend, "what is it?" 

Ken stopped walking. "What do you think of what they said about Ruki?" 

"..." The blonde frowned. "I don't know, Ken, but there _is_ something about her that I don't really know about... just a feeling, I guess." 

"Me too. Takeru, you don't think they could be right about her dark side, do you? She's Chosen, after all... has a digimon... do you think they're right about her?" 

"I don't know, Ken. Maybe, but I don't know." 

"...neither do I."   


~*~*~*~*~*~  


Me: Okay, so this chapter didn't have much in it. *sweatdrop* Gomen, but this chapter and the next one will probably be pretty much like this. Lots of info (and some foreshadowing) but nothing really exciting. 

Ken: The council's in the next chapter. That's kind of exciting. 

Takeru: -_-;; A council? Exciting? Where have you been? Living under a rock? 

Ken: Well, pardon me if- 

Me: *waves hands desperately* Now, now, no need for fighting! ^-^ Oh, did I smell foreshadowing in this chapter? I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens next! ^^;; But I've been putting off schoolwork to do chapters of "Company", so I might not get another chapter up for a couple of days... 

Ken: *shocked* You put off schoolwork?? 

Me: ^-^;; Gomen! *bows in apology* Ja minna! 


	5. Chapter 5: Council

****

Rating: PG - PG-13

****

Warnings: [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

****

Pairings: Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas (later on…)

****

Notes: This chapter takes place the day after the last chapter....just FYI. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (01, 02, Tamers or Frontier) or Lord Of The Rings! I'm using them for a while, but I'll return everyone and everything in mint condition (or nearly mint condition!) once I'm done with them, so don't sue me! 

****

Company

Chapter Five: Council  


The forest in Rivendell was _so_ much different than the forest he had woken up in the day before. This was the conclusion that Takeru came to after spending the prior day wandering the Elven city with Ken and the digimon; the trees were greener and healthier, as well as bigger; the sky seemed bluer; and the waters... well... 

__

The water doesn't jump up and turn into fucking horses. 

Standing in the shade of one of the huge -- and huge they were, towering over his head like giants -- trees, Takeru watched Wormmon and Patamon play. The game? Hide-and-seek. The object of the game? Find Ken, who was hiding in the underbrush somewhere. They had been doing this --or similar renditions of this -- since practically sunrise when they had risen for the day... Takeru had declined their invitation to join in the game, but though he wasn't technically a part of it, he continued to keep an eye out... he hadn't been able to spot the bluenette in the foliage so far, but if he kept his eyes open...

__

Ken's pretty good at this. 

"Takeru!" 

The blonde jumped slightly, but didn't turn. Instead, his eyes flicked back over his shoulder at his friend, who was hiding behind the tree he was standing under. "How'd you get here without me knowing?" He wondered quietly. 

Ken winked, "what can I say? That Dark Spore has some good points to it." 

Takeru continued to face forward; Wormmon and Patamon were dashing in and out between the trees, searching frantically for the former-Kaiser. His lips twitched as he attempted not to laugh at their antics. "How much longer are you planning on entertaining them like this?" 

"Hm?" Ken blinked, then shrugged; "I don't know. You know, it's _fun_, Takeru- you should play, too." 

"Nah," Takeru waved him off, "I outgrew hide-and-seek a _long_ time ago. And so did you, if I recall... what is it about this place that's making you and the digimon like this? I don't think I've seen Patamon and Wormmon this energetic in a long time, either." 

His friend considered, while still hiding behind the tree. "I'm not sure. There's something about this place that's just... invigorating-" 

"It's the Elves." Another voice told them, making them both pause. 

Ken looked up; "hey-" 

Takeru followed his gaze. In the tree above them was Renamon; the yellow, purple and white digimon was seated on a branch a few feet above their heads, one leg pulled up to her chest and the other hanging down. Her eyes were following Wormmon and Patamon, who continued to play as if nothing had changed. 

"What did you say?" 

Her eyes went to Takeru. "It's the Elves and their magic, that are making you and your partners act this way. I can feel it, too." 

"But I notice you aren't running around the forest like an idiot." The blonde observed. 

Renamon almost smirked. "I'm slightly more..." she paused when, a few yards away, Wormmon burst from the brush, followed closely by Patamon. The beige former-digimon tripped over his own feet and tumbled headfirst into his friend, sending them both rolling through the leaves. Renamon regarded them with amusement, "...mature than they are." She finished. 

"I see." Ken nodded, smiling slightly. He had smiled more since arriving at Rivendell than Takeru had ever seen before. "Renamon, can I ask you-" 

"You want to know about Ruki." 

"Huh? Um..." The bluenette nodded, "yes, actually." 

"She is my Tamer." Renamon told them, "and my best friend. The same as you and your digimon, I suppose. I have known her for many years, since she was only a young girl; she and I have been through much together." 

"...Tamer?" 

She blinked. "You don't know what a Tamer is?" Then she sighed; "no, I suppose you wouldn't." 

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Takeru demanded, uncrossing his arms, "and just what the hell _is_ a 'Tamer'? We're Chosen; anyone who has a digimon partner is. And everyone knows it, at this point." He frowned, "which bring me to another question! Why did Ruki react the way she did when we introduced ourselves? I mean, she practically had an aneurysm!" 

Renamon was silent, possibly considering her answer. Ken and Takeru continued to crane their necks around to stare upward at her. And somewhere in the nearby forest, Wormmon and Patamon were playing- and not trying to be quiet about it. Yelps, shouts, and scuffles could be heard, as well as the occasional thump when one- or on some occasions both- of them ran into a tree or some other natural obstacle. 

__

:Takeru, have you seen-?: Patamon burst from the trees, but skidded to a stop a few feet from his partner. _:Huh?:_ Blinking, he looked upward, following their eyes to Renamon. _:Hey, it's her! What's going on?: _

:Patamon!: A split second later, Wormmon dashed after Patamon, nearly colliding with his friend in the process. _:Aw, Ken...:_ he whined, :you're not hiding anymore, how come-?: But when everyone ignored him he stopped. _:Um…: _and looked up. _:Oh. What are we all doing?:_

Ken shrugged, "talking with Renamon." 

"Trying to get answers from her," Takeru snorted, "which is like pulling teeth." 

Renamon fixed her gaze on him flatly. "You're television characters." 

There was a long silence. 

A blink and Ken asked; "what?" 

"You heard me." She told them, turning her head to look out across the forest, "you," she repeated, "are television characters. At least, in the world that Ruki comes from you are; you inspired books and games, but there are no real Chosen Children. When I first met Ruki she was the second-best digimon-card-game player in Tokyo. The card game, too, was inspired by you -- you as television characters. It was strange for Ruki to see her childhood idols as flesh-and-blood." 

"...o-o-kay." 

"It seems," Renamon continued; "that we are from two completely different worlds." 

__

:And it doesn't seem that we're talking about the Real World and the Digital World...: Patamon stated. 

Takeru rolled his eyes. "Thanks Patamon, for that insightful observation." 

"So..." Ken frowned, "are we talking alternate dimensions, here?" 

"I would guess. But in all fairness, Middle Earth is yet another possible dimension. There could be an infinite number of them." Renamon stood up on the tree branch and leaped down to the ground, landing with barely a sound. "The relationship between yourselves and your digimon partners is quite like the relationship between Tamer and digimon, though Ruki and I are slightly different than most pairs. We have an... interesting... relationship." Her head tilted up. "I must go. Ruki is calling me, and the council is about to begin." She turned, then paused and looked back; "I will see you there." 

"Sure-" 

Nodding, Renamon took a single step forward and then vanished into thin air. 

There was a cumulative blink from both Chosen and their digimon partners. 

__

:She's... interesting.: 

"I guess we should go," Ken said, looking at Takeru, "Elrond said he wanted us to be at the council meeting, so..." 

"Yeah." Takeru nodded and stretched his arms above his head. Letting them drop back to his sides, he stifled a yawn. "I gotta' say I've been pretty bored since we got here. Rivendell is great," he sighed as they started walking, "but there's not a lot happening." 

__

:You could play.: Patamon pointed out. 

Takeru continued to walk, trying to ignore his friend. "In any case, I guess this council-thing is better than nothing, right? And maybe we'll learn a bit more about this place and that damned Ring." 

Ken pursed his lips. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"What do you get from that Ring?" He asked, "I mean, what do you feel? You said you feel something, but I just can't..." a frown; "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't feel anything from it. I didn't even notice it until you stuffed it into Frodo's pocket-" 

Takeru blinked and looked at Ken. "What? You don't-?" 

"Don't what?" 

__

He doesn't remember? He doesn't REMEMBER the Ring? How can he not remember? He went into a damn trance and -- he doesn't remember? He swallowed a lump that had risen in his throat. _Whatever is in that Ring, it did something to him..._

"Takeru? Doesn't what?" 

"Hm? Oh, uh, nothing." Takeru shook his head, "sorry. I lost my train of thought." 

"Oh." 

Ken didn't say anything more, and they both continued to walk in silence. Wormmon and Patamon trailed along just behind them, both wolves somehow managing to keep themselves from running off to play in the forest again. Or the river, or... Takeru had no idea how they did it, but he was impressed by their willpower, considering the youthful pull of the Elven magic. 

__

:Hey, look!: 

"Huh?" Takeru blinked out of his thoughts at Wormmon's excited shout, as they were approaching the large formal clearing that the council was supposed to be held in. "What?" 

Wormmon bounded ahead of them, pausing when he was a few feet away. His tail was wagging; something neither Takeru nor Ken had ever expected to see from the worm-based-digimon. _:Look! It's Frodo!:_

Ken's head came up and he smiled brightly when his eyes lighted on the Hobbit. Takeru couldn't help but mirror his grin; despite the fact that he didn't know him, he had to admit that he was been worried about Frodo's health. Frodo was looking well, despite how he had appeared before. His skin was a normal color, and his eyes were no longer the shocking white they had been when the Chosen had first seen him. 

"Good." The bluenette said with obvious relief, "when we didn't hear about him, I was worried." 

"Hm," Takeru agreed, "me too." 

__

:Me three!: Patamon piped up. He laughed mentally, _:I'm glad he's okay... but I still feel bad about turning on Strider when you – um -- 'borrowed' his horse...:_

Takeru chuckled as they climbed the last handful of steps to the council. He paused at the last step, and Ken stopped with him; neither of them were quite sure where to go next. Elrond was there, of course, and Gandalf; Frodo was seated next to the magician. Ruki was leaning against the wall opposite of Elrond and just behind Gandalf, with Renamon beside her. She seemed to be attempting to be as far from the council itself as possible, while still being able to say she had been present. Seated in a semi-circle around the area were several elves; beside the elves were a handful of smaller people- they were approximately the size of the Hobbits, while being rougher, and each of them sported a long beard. After them came Men, the same number of them as Elves; each of the three peoples had the same number of representatives. 

All in all, both Takeru and Ken found the arrangement fairly impressive. 

"Ah," their attention was drawn to Elrond, and the Elf gestured to three empty seats at the edge of the circle, next to Frodo. "Takeru, Ken, please be seated so that we can begin." He turned his eyes to Ruki and raised an eyebrow at the girl; "please, Ruki, sit down-" 

"I prefer to stand, if it's all the same to you." 

"Of course." 

Ruki nodded curtly and continued to lean. 

Takeru had to shake his head at her attitude as he made his way to the seat he had been offered. _The girl doesn't SIT?_ Seating himself next to Frodo, he sighed and closed his eyes for a second. Patamon took a seat at his feet, Ken sat next to him, and Wormmon sat at the bluenette's side. 

"I have called you all here-" Elrond began, "because-" 

Despite the fact that he himself hated it when people didn't listen when he was talking, Takeru found him mind wandering after only a handful of words from Elrond. Something about the way the Elf was talking, or maybe it was because he was tired, made his thoughts drift. And he found himself, oddly enough, thinking about the blue-haired boy sitting next to him. 

__

There's a lot about Ken that's different since we got here... he glanced to the side at his friend. Ken was watching Elrond intently, with an intent expression on his face. _He's more outgoing and happy. I guess I never realized how withdrawn he actually WAS until we got to Middle Earth and Rivendell. At least for that part, I'm glad were here now. It's nice to see him really HAPPY for once- _

"-Frodo, please bring the Ring forward-" 

Takeru jolted out of his thoughts when the Hobbit beside him stood up and brushed against him. He blinked, flushed lightly, and turned his eyes from Ken to Frodo, who walked slowly to the pillar at the center of the council and placed the Ring on it, then returned to his chair. Immediately, Takeru was filled with a sense of dread, and his stomach clenched painfully. 

__

Why am I so sensitive toward that damned thing?! 

Gasps erupted from the assembled council members, and mutters went from person to person. 

"It is a gift!" One man said excitedly, "a gift to the foes of Mordor-!" 

__

:Takeru, he doesn't think he can USE it, does he?: Patamon asked, tearing his attention from the man who had been speaking_. :A gift? Just being in the same room as that THING is giving me the heebie-jeebies!: _

Me too, Patamon. He thought, but didn't say anything out loud. _They should destroy it right now... _

"You cannot use it!" Strider's voice called out above the muttering of the council, "no one can." 

"Hn," the first man snorted, "and what would a Ranger know of these things?" 

Strider looked as if he was about to say something, but before he could, one of the Elves exploded from his seat; "he is no mere Ranger!" He shouted, "he is Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, and you owe him your allegiance!" 

"Aragorn? This is Gondor's heir?" The man blinked, shocked, and then smirked, "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King-" 

__

:Ack!: Patamon gasped mentally, _:he's ROYALTY-?!:_

Takeru's mind shut off, and he stared at Aragorn. _A King? A Prince? What the hell do I call him now? Sire? Sir? Your Highness? I don't even know what he IS. Shit, I don't even know what a Ranger is. Maybe I should have asked that before..._

__

:Takeru, listen, Eldrond's saying something important-: 

The blonde blinked again at Patamon's voice in his head and focused on Elrond. The regale-Elf had stood and was regarding the assembled council with a grave expression on his face. "Aragorn is right, the Ring must be destroyed-" 

"Well then-" one of the smaller, gnarled people shouted, leaping to his feet, "what are we waiting for?!" Hefting a large axe, he took two running steps and swung the axe downward. It connected squarely with the Ring...

...and the _axe_ shattered. 

Takeru found himself on his feet, not quite realizing when he had stood up. Perhaps it was the shock of what he was just seen, or perhaps it was the intense wave of energy that sprang from the Ring when it was struck. Either way, it had his heart ready to hammer through his ribs, and he noticed with some wonder that behind him, Ruki had pushed off the wall and looked as jumpy as he was. 

"Takeru-" Ken whispered, laying a hand on his wrist, "are you alright?" 

"Huh?" He turned to his friend, and sat down shakily. "Yeah." 

Elrond waited until he was seated, and then turned a flat gaze on the man who had attacked the Ring. "The One Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any weapon we here possess." He surveyed the council, "there is but one way to destroy it; the Ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the firey heart of Mount Doom, from whence it came!" 

A heavy silence fell, and Takeru hated the way it had followed the mention of 'Mordor'. 

"One does not simply _walk_ into Mordor," the man who had spoken before said finally; "it's borders are patrolled by more than just Orcs. There are things there which do not sleep, and the great Eye of Sauron, which watches... not with a thousand men could you do this." 

"Nevertheless, it must be done." Elrond stated, "now which of you shall take up this task?" 

Another long silence, and Takeru's heart fluttered. _If no one else offers, I get the feeling Ken will-_

The waves of energy from the Ring began to increase, making the blonde's stomach twist. Something was about to happen, he could feel it.... suddenly, the smaller person who had attacked the Ring stood up. 

"I'll be dead!" He shouted, "before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" 

Chaos erupted in the council; all were on their feet in an instant, and most were shouting. One Elf seemed to be attempting to hold his comrades back, but his success was limited. Elrond was shouting as well in an attempt to calm the crowd. 

__

:That was unexpected.: Wormmon said softly. 

Takeru climbed to his feet again_. I don't know what I can do, but I have to try to stop this-_

"I will take it." 

The voice was soft, but Takeru could easily tell who had spoken. His eyes went to Frodo, where the Hobbit was standing. Ken was also staring at the small one, as were Ruki and the digimon. In front of him, Takeru could see Gandalf close his eyes sadly... but no one else seemed to notice. 

"I will take it!" Frodo repeated, louder. "I will take the Ring to Mordor!" 

The ruckus died down into silence, as everyone turned to stare at Frodo. 

Gandalf paced forward, "and I will help you bear this burdon," he told the Hobbit, "as long as this burden is yours to bear." 

Takeru's heart thumped painfully in his chest and he turned guardedly to look at Ken, knowing what was coming next. The bluenette stood, stepping forward, before anyone else, and looked down at Frodo. "I do not know you," he said softly, "but if I can do anything to help you with this..." he nodded at Wormmon, who paced forward and sat down at his side decisively. "If _we_ can do anything to help you with this... we will do it." 

Takeru swore mentally. _But I can't leave Ken in this by himself. Shit! Why couldn't we have been brought to Middle Earth as something SIMPLE like birds?_ Instead of voicing his concern, he nodded with a sigh and rested a hand on Ken's shoulder. "And I will too." 

__

:Me too!: Patamon piped up, _:if Takeru's going, so am I!:_

"I guess we're in." 

Ruki's voice surprised him, but not completely. The girl seemed to live for conflict; and where Ruki went, Takeru assumed Renamon went as well. She shoved from the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "But don't think this is going to be a habit." 

__

Here we go, Takeru thought, even as others from the council spoke up and offered to help. _Now we're in for it for sure._

~*~*~*~*~*~  


Me: Yup, the council was in this chapter. But....sorry. It wasn't correct, and it wasn't really specific. Yeah, but I haven't gotten that far in the book yet, so I had to do it from what I remember from the movie. :p 

Ken: It wasn't that bad. 

Takeru: The Ring gives me a headache. 

Patamon: At least Elrond didn't give you his disgruntled-eyebrow look. 

Me: *gigglegiggle* That was the best part about Elrond in the movie, minna! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon enough... and it'll be more exciting than this one was. ^_^ Ja! 


	6. Chapter 6: Journey

****

Rating: PG - PG-13

****

Warnings: [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

****

Pairings: Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas (later on…)

****

Notes: So... I'm gonna dedicate some upcoming chapters to the people who've been the most supportive since I first started posting "Company". ^_^ I just like the idea. 

****

Dedication: Ann007! Thank you for reviewing so much and being so enthusiastic!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (01, 02, Tamers or Frontier) or Lord Of The Rings. (Characters, situations, anything else....) I'm just using them for a while; I'll give them back unscathed. ^_^ Ja for now!   


****

Company

Chapter Six: Journey  


"Do you really think this is a good idea?" 

"..." 

"Seriously, do you?" 

"..." 

"Shit! Ken! Pay attention, would you?!" 

The blue-haired boy turned his attention from his gauntlets; they had been equipped with new clothing, including gauntlets and boots to match, as soon as things had been decided during the last of the council meeting. "Look, Takeru," Ken sighed, looking up at his slightly-annoyed friend; "whether it's a good idea or not, it's something we have to do. We're in this with the others now, right? So let's just make the best of it." 

"Make the-?!" Takeru gaped; "make the-?! Make the _best_ of it?! Are you _kidding_ me? Ken, we're going to travel for something like two months with a bunch of people we only met two days ago! Besides that, most of them aren't human!" 

Ken cleared his throat. "Takeru, _we_ aren't human." 

"Oh sure," the blonde threw his hands into the air in exasperation and flopped onto his back on the nearest ledge. "Bring _logic_ into the equation." 

Ken smiled softly, and then looked down. "You know, you really don't have to come with me. Just knowing that I'm helping them do something important is enough for me; having Wormmon there is great, but I hate to think that you're coming along just because you think you have to." 

Takeru snorted. "Are you kidding? Hikari and Daisuke'd _kill_ me if I just left you to do this on your own. Besides," he added with a wink; "I'd do this for any of my friends. Well... maybe not Daisuke himself. He's a pain. Although he is good for a laugh. I guess maybe I _would_ do it for him, but just for the off-chance he shot himself in the foot with an arrow. _That_," he laughed, returning his head to the stone and clasping his hands behind his head, "would be amusing." 

The bluenette shook his head, "you're as nuts as Dai is." 

"Now, now, no need for insults. And at least I'm not like Taichi... he's where Daisuke gets his inspiration. I don't know how Hikari can stand living in the same house as her brother..." 

"Yeah." Ken chuckled and went back to tightening his gauntlets. "Takeru... can I ask you something?" 

"Hm?" Takeru raised his head to look at his friend, "sure, I guess." 

"What happened with you and Hikari?" 

"We..." A half-shrug and he sat up, thinking; "...I guess things just changed. No big deal, really -- we're still good friends. To tell you the truth, it's kind of a relief. It's no fun having a best friend that you have a crush on. The 'best friend' things that you're supposed to be able to do... hanging out and just crashing at their place, and other stuff like that... it just isn't the same. Things are -- I dunno' -- stiffer?" 

"But what happened to make things change?" 

"Huh," Takeru watched for a moment as Ken straightened the straps that were holding his bow and quiver to his back, and started to tighten the laces on the front of his tunic. "Hey, you know I think you're overdoing this preparation thing -- and why do you want to know about me and Hikari, anyway?" 

Ken shrugged, still looking down. "Just curious." 

"...oh." A frown, "...well, honestly? I think she liked Daisuke more than she wanted to admit. Who knows what might have happened if Dai and you and the others hadn't ended up Chosen? We might have been together in the end, but... I'm still kind of relieved. It might be hard to believe..." 

"No, it's alright." The bluenette shook his head and stood, then wandered to the window. The two of them had been given a room- sort of- that overlooked the river. The walls seemed to be made of white marble and silver, and there were several large windows. Now, standing next to one of them, Ken inspected the trim on the walls. "I understand... can I ask you another question?" 

Takeru regarded his friend with some confusion_. Alright, so he's acting strange -- even for being in Rivendell. What's going on?_ He nodded, "sure, what?" 

"Since Hikari... has there been anyone you... you know, liked?" 

A blink. "Um... I don't know... sorry-" 

"No, no!" Ken spun around, smiling, "it's fine, I was just wondering. Hey, if you're ready we should get moving. The others will be waiting for us by now; I told Wormmon and Patamon that we'd meet them once we were good to go." 

"Sure." Takeru agreed, "let me grab my bow." Reaching down to where he had set his bow, and the quiver that went with it, he picked it up and quickly strapped both onto his back. "Alright," he waved his hand toward the door, "let's go." 

"Yeah." The blue-haired boy turned and practically dashed out the door. 

Takeru stared after him. _What the hell is his PROBLEM-_? With a final glance around the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything, he ran after Ken. Catching up, he walked beside his friend in silence. Ken watched the ground as they went, making the blonde frown again. _Something about Rivendell again? I could ask... but..._ the slightly -- embarrassed? -- look on Ken's face made him pause. _Later, maybe... things are hard enough right now..._

__

:Ken! Takeru!: Wormmon's called, catching the attention of both boys. Looking up, they saw they had come to the clearing near Rivendell's waters where they were supposed to meet the others. The Fellowship, Elrond had called it. The green-furred wolf was standing near the edge of the clearing. _:We were waiting for you. Everyone else is already here.:_

"Yeah," Ken nodded, "sorry we took so long." 

The others looked up when they appeared, inspecting them. Gandalf and Frodo were there, obviously, as were the other three Hobbits; Pippin and Merry, and Sam (whose name they had just learned). The sixth and seventh members of the Fellowship were Aragorn and the man who had argued with him at the council. His name, as it turned out, was Boromir. Then there was Legolas, the other Elf who had chosen to join in the quest, and Gimli, the smaller man who had attacked the Ring with his axe; he was a Dwarf, they knew now. Ruki was also there, sitting on a rock with her arms crossed and looking as ticked-off as ever. Renamon was perched in a tree overhead, surveying everyone with minimal interest. 

Twelve all together; fifteen if you included Wormmon, Patamon and Renamon. 

"Well," Aragorn said, tightening the buckles on his horse's saddle- technically, it was a pony, and they were only going to be taking two (Bill and Ben) with them on the quest- and then turning to look at Takeru and Ken, "now that we're all here, it's time we leave." 

Gandalf, who had been overseeing Sam while the Hobbit cinched the saddle on the second pony, nodded gravely. "We have much traveling to do; the sooner we leave, the better." 

"Right," Boromir picked up the pack that was sitting on the ground by his feet and began helping Sam to load it and the last of the supplies onto Ben. This man, Takeru felt, was one who should not join them on the quest. 

Soon, they were on their way; Gandalf lead the way with Frodo alongside him. Legolas was next, followed by Gimli, then Aragorn (who was leading Bill) and Sam (who was leading Ben), then Pippin and Merry; after them, Takeru walked beside Ken, with Wormmon and Patamon close by. Ruki was a few feet behind them, and Renamon was nowhere to be seen. Takeru assumed the digimon was either in the front or behind- though from what he had seen, she could be anywhere. And Boromir took up the rear. 

It was only a short while before they reached the outskirts of Rivendell, and Takeru noticed Ken glance back, bidding farewell to the Elven city, before they could no longer see it. The bluenette still felt a kinship with the Elves... 

"Hey, Takeru?" 

"Hm?" The blonde glanced to the side at his friend, "what?" 

"I think I'm going to go and talk to Ruki for a minute." 

"What-?!" Takeru blinked in shock, "shit, Ken, do you even _see_ how antisocial she is-?" 

"Yes," Ken looked back, "but there's a few things about her and her Earth that I'm curious about." 

"...okay, I guess. Just watch that she doesn't sick Renamon on you -- or kick you herself..." 

Ken chuckled, "I don't think she'll go _that_ far." 

__

Don't bet on it. 

:If Ken is going to talk to Ruki,: Wormmon said, lifting his eyes to look at them; _:then I think I'm going to go ahead and speak with Gandalf and Frodo. I'm rather curious about Middle Earth and the Ring, and I'm sure they're curious about digimon.:_

"Alright then," Ken nodded, "it's settled." The blue-haired boy dropped back, and Wormmon trotted farther up (past several of the others) to talk with Gandalf, leaving Takeru and Patamon on their own. 

This was fine with Takeru, who had a few things to work out... most of them about Ken... 

"Hello," Ken greeted softly when he managed to maneuver his way into walking next to Ruki, "um, Ruki, right?" 

The girl looked surprised that he was spoken to her, but covered it up quickly. "What do _you_ want?" 

Ken sighed, "I just wanted to talk to you about Renamon and your Earth," he told her, "so you don't have to snap at me. I'm Ken Ichijouji, but you know that. And you're Ruki, right? Sorry, I don't remember your last name." 

"Makino." 

"Oh, alright. Nice to meet you Ruki Makino." 

Ruki only snorted in response. 

"Um," Ken looked up for a second and then sighed, "is it true that we're TV characters where you're from?" 

"Who told you that?" 

"Renamon." 

"Hn." 

"Well?" The blue-haired boy raised an eyebrow; "is it true?" 

"Yeah, so?" 

"I was just wondering. Are you the only one in your world with a digimon?" 

"No. Just the only important one." 

Ken wasn't surprised by her attitude. "Do you know any of the others?" 

"Of course. Renamon and I have to battle, right?" Ruki asked it as if the answer were obvious. 

__

Is fighting all the thinks about? Ken shrugged, "I used to think so, but I don't anymore. Fighting doesn't solve everything, contrary to what some people may try to tell you." He smiled, "I prefer talking, now." 

"That's stupid." 

"Really? I don't think so. I'd rather talk that get a black eye." 

"Hn." 

"So, what are their names?" 

"What?" Ruki blinked, "who?" 

"The other Tamers. Tell me about them." 

"Why?" 

"I'm nosy. Humor me." 

Ruki made an exasperated noise, "fine! Takato's our 'leader'. Yeah _right_, some leader. He's a big doofus. Lee is the level-headed-I-won't-fight-unless-I-have-to guy, and he pesters me more than my conscience. Ryo is supposed to be some great holier-than-thou Tamer, and he _tries_ to make it look like he this really nice guy, but I don't buy it for a second. Happy?" 

"Is that all? Three?" 

"No. There are others, but they don't even count as Tamers, really. They don't know what they're doing." She snorted, "not that Takato _does_, but... God, I have no _idea_ how he got to be the leader!" 

"What about their digimon?" 

"Guilmon, Terriermon and Cyberdramon." 

Ken paused to consider; Terriermon he knew well and Cyberdramon he'd at least heard of, but he didn't have any recollection of a digimon named Guilmon. "Guilmon?" He asked, "I've never heard of that digimon before." 

"Hn. That's because he doesn't _exist_." 

"Um, what?" 

"Takato drew him, the dork. Somehow, his D-Power turned Guilmon from a drawing into a real digimon." 

"D-Power?" 

"Like a digivice, see?" Ruki pointed to her belt, and sure enough, next to the daggers that were strapped to her side, there was a device clipped to the leather. "_That's_ my D-Power. It's what I scan cards through, and what I get information about digimon from." 

"Oh. Uh-?" 

"Our digimon need us to scan cards to gain power." She explained, before he could even ask the question. "We take the cards from the digimon card game and run them through the D-Power. Each card had a certain attribute that the digimon in question can use." 

"Oh." 

"Is that all?" 

Ken shrugged, "I don't know. There's a lot more about the Earth you're from that I'm curious about, but if you don't want to talk-" 

"That's right, I don't!" She snapped, "so why are you bothering me?" 

"Curiosity, I told you." 

"Well, get over it. Curiosity killed the cat." 

"I'm not a cat." 

"In your case, I think it'd make an exception." 

__

Talk about ANTISOCIAL. Takeru was right about her. He shook his head but refused to leave, "how'd you get to Middle Earth?" 

"How should I know?" 

"You know what I mean." 

"I woke up a week ago and I was in Rivendell. In the river. Happy now?" 

"What about Renamon?" 

"She was with me, only a wolf. Which is stupid, by the way." 

"Yeah. A lot of things are stupid according to you." 

"Damn right." 

Ken was silent, considering. He wasn't sure where he stood with Ruki; she didn't seem to be in any need on company. But still... he didn't like leaving her to walk on her own, especially for all the time they would be traveling. "Anyway..." 

"Just go back and walk with Takeru, okay?" 

Ken blinked, "um..." 

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." 

The bluenette sighed, "alright. Thanks for answering my questions, anyway. If you want to know anything about where we're from, you can ask-" 

"No, thank you." 

"Alright. Uh, see you later." Ken shrugged and trotted up toward Takeru. Wormmon was nowhere in sight, so he assumed that the former-digimon was still talking with Gandalf. Patamon was still there, but had wandered farther away and was exploring a few feet from Takeru while they continued to walk. He slowed down when he reached Takeru's side and heaved a sigh, "hi." 

Takeru looked at him, brought out of deep (and somewhat confusing, since it was all about Ken) thought by the sound of his friend's voice. "How'd it go?" 

"Takeru, she is not at _all_ like the girls I know from home." 

"She shot you down, didn't she?" 

"Huh?" Ken's head jerked up, "what? No! I wouldn't have... what are you... why would you... there's someone else that I..." 

"Really?' Takeru grinned, "who?" 

"...n-no one..." 

The blonde continued to grin, but for some reason he was disappointed.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Another pointless chapter where nothing happened. (But I made up another pony – Ben -- because I figured that with six more people they might need a bunch more provisions and stuff... I didn't think poor Bill could handle it all. ;_;) Other than that... 

Ken: I talked to Ruki...

Ruki: *sarcastically* Yeah, thanks a _lot_ for that one. 

Takeru: *to Ruki* You are such a pain. 

Ruki: Look who's talking, crushing-on-Ken-but-won't-admit-it-to-himself boy. 

Takeru: !!! 

Shadow Trunks (my brother! ^_^): *looks at me* Um, you _chose_ to work with these people? 

Me: *sigh* Yeah 

Shadow Trunks: They're nuts! 

Me: I know... 

Shadow Trunks: *under his breath* So are you...

Me: What? 

Shadow Trunks: Nothing! 

Me: Okay then! *grin* So, yeah. This chapter just had a lot of information and foreshadowing in it. Can you see how Takeru/Ken is coming along? (Don't tell them I said that!) Anyway, this chapter was pretty much to skip time; the next one will take place after they've been traveling for a while. I just thought that several chapters of walking might get boring. :p Ja! 


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning

****

Rating: PG - PG-13

****

Warnings: [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

****

Pairings: Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas (later on…)

****

Notes: Meep? None? *hell freezes over*

****

Dedication: Mikka! Who's been supportive since the beginning and has reviewed several times. Also, she's one of the people who tried to help me understand what, exactly, Gandalf is. Arigato nasai! ^_^ 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (any characters, any seasons) or Lord Of The Rings (characters, etc.) so please don't attempt to sue me. You wouldn't get much, anyway; seven bucks. Oh! And I have pet squirrels, but that's about it.   


****

Company

Chapter Seven: Beginning  


"I think we will stop here for the night." 

"Thank God!" At Gandalf's announcement, Takeru dropped to the nearest bare patch of ground heavily, and next to him Ken did the same. "I don't know how much of this damned walking I can handle." 

"Hn." Ruki snorted from a few feet away, as she walked past them to find a spot that was comfortable enough for her own unique brand of disgruntled-leaning, "baby." 

Takeru ignored her, instead choosing to concentrate on _resting_. They had been traveling for what seemed like forever- in reality, it had been nearly three weeks. Three weeks of walking, day in and day out. Three weeks of sleeping on the ground. Three weeks that, for Takeru, had given him enough time to seriously consider his feelings toward the blue-haired boy who was, at that moment, flopped on the ground beside him. 

"Hey, Takeru?" 

"Hm?" 

Ken sat up, "do you think we'll be here -- Middle Earth, I mean -- forever?" 

The blonde looked at his friend, "I... don't know." 

That was, in reality, something that he had pondered for some time. At first, when they were traveling with the others, he had -- at least unconsciously -- been hoping that they would wake up one morning and magically be back in their own beds. But as time wore on, and the hardships of the trek they had agreed to go on got to be more apparent, that hope became dull. 

"I think," Ken told him seriously, "that maybe we're here for a reason that Gandalf hasn't told us yet. I guess once we've done what we're here to do, we'll be sent back. I guess." A sigh, "okay, so I have no idea." 

Takeru chuckled, "that's alright, neither do I." He glanced around where they had stopped, and where their camp would be; a large group of rocks and boulders (as well as some shrubs and bushes), in the middle of the endless fields and plains that they were crossing. Turning his eyes upward to the sky, he quickly unstrapped his quiver and set it and his bow to the side before clasping his hands behind his head and laying back again. "We should get some sleep." 

Ken's nose wrinkled, "we're kind of spread out, don't you think?" 

"What?" 

"Look -- we're all sleeping separate from everyone else..." 

"That's fine. It keeps a perimeter, or something." 

"Way to look on the positive side." The bluenette looked around, "where are Wormmon and Patamon?" 

"I think they're with Gimli... he took them hunting or scouting; I don't remember which." 

"Oh." 

Takeru sat back up, "they'll be fine." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"Then why the hell are you looking so worried?" 

Ken shook his head, "I'm not worried..." 

"Then what's the problem?" 

"Nothing..." 

Takeru was silent. Something about the way Ken kept telling him 'nothing'... he had been doing it ever since the beginning of the quest. There was something that the blue-haired boy wasn't telling him, but no matter how Takeru asked, Ken's response to his concern was always that there was 'nothing' wrong. 

In the silence between them, the sound of the rest of the company settling down for the night was something comforting that they had grown familiar with. Each of the others spreading out their own thin blanket, and the Hobbits building a fire to cook with. As long as those sounds continued, both former-Chosen knew that things were as they should be. 

"Come and eat," Boromir called, "and then we should all get some sleep for tomorrow." 

Takeru sighed and started to get up, but Ken caught his arm, "Takeru-" 

"Huh?" The blonde blinked, "what is it?" 

"When I said 'nothing'..." Ken trailed off and looked down, releasing his arm. 

"Yeah-?" 

"I..." his friend trailed off again and shook his head, "nothing. Never mind." 

"Shit." Takeru snapped, "Ken, come on! I know there's something wrong, but every time I ask you what it is you tell me 'nothing'. And now, you're about to tell me what it is, and you end up telling me 'nothing' again? Just _tell_ me already!" 

"I just-" 

"Look," a sigh and Takeru knelt down (as Ken was still sitting) to look the bluenette in his eyes, "I don't mean to yell, but it's frustrating. Hell, Ken, you're my friend. I _worry_ about you, believe it or not, and-" 

His sentence was cut off when Ken, who had been staring at him the whole time, suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. 

Shocked, Takeru's eyes flew open and he froze. _What-?!_

Pulling back a few inches, Ken's gaze remained focused on the ground, his face flushed a bright red. "S-sorry..." he muttered, "um..." 

"Ken, I-I-" 

"Takeru! Ken!" Gimli's voice interrupted as the Dwarf shouted for them; "come on and get some food before there's nothing left!" 

Takeru jerked away from the bluenette and stood quickly. "C-coming!" Turning back to Ken, he opened his mouth to say something more, but the other boy has risen already, and brushed past him, eyes on the dirt, to head toward the fire. 

His mind spinning, Takeru followed. _What... am I supposed to do... I know... I know how I feel, but I never thought that... when did this happen, anyway? Fuck! As if things weren't complicated enough already, now I've got to deal with me and... _

He didn't really remember getting to the fire and the others, or sitting with them. But food was passed around to him and he ate, staring straight ahead into flames. Not that he was hungry, but they weren't nearly done their travels and it as important to keep his strength up. Still... he didn't taste whatever-it-was they gave him, and only half-noticed when he had finished it. 

__

:Takeru?: 

"Hm?" He blinked when Patamon called his name, and looked up. The eyes of the others -- excluding Ken, who was still avoiding eye contact with him -- were trained on him, and there was concern evident in their gazes. "What, Patamon?" 

__

:Um,: the wolf cocked his head to the side, _:is something wrong?:_

"Wrong?" He repeated, shaking his head, "no. No... nothing's wrong." 

"Are you sure, lad?" Gandalf asked softly. 

"Oh, sure. Yeah. Hell yes! I'm fine." He grinned, trying to prove it to them_. What would I tell them? That Ken and I..._ He didn't think they were fooled by his stupid-looking smile, but they _did_ return to their own meals; even if it was a bit reluctantly. 

Or, most of them did. 

Aragorn, who was sitting across the fire from him and next to Ken himself, continued to watch him for a few moments. His gaze slid between the blue-haired boy and Takeru several times before he turned away... Takeru sighed inwardly and closed his eyes for a second; when he opened them, he noticed with some surprise that Ken had vanished. A quick (and discreet) glance behind him, however, confirmed that the bluenette had returned to where they had first sat down. 

Takeru stood up. "I'm kinda' tired." He lied, "I'm – ah -- going to get some sleep." There was a chorus of "all right" and "goodnight" from the others, and he quickly walked after his friend. Catching up was not a problem; Ken hadn't run off, or even strayed from the campsite. He was seated on the ground near his blanket, staring out across the plain in the direction they had come from. Takeru stood a few feet away, watching, before going any closer. "Ken?" 

Ken turned his head slightly, still avoiding Takeru's gaze. "Hi." 

"Um," the blonde shifted his feet nervously, "mind if I sit down?" 

"No." 

Takeru sat down next to his friend. "Look, Ken-" 

"I'm sorry about earlier." The bluenette looked down again, "I should have actually _thought_ before I did that... I know it's weird, but can we just forget that ever happened? I think if we're going to keep going with the others and traveling together that would we the best idea." 

"What?" Takeru asked, blinking, "the best idea? Ken, I'm not _mad_." 

Ken looked at him, "you're... not?" 

"I'm _not_." 

"But, I-" 

"You kissed me." Takeru nodded, interrupting Ken (who was gaping at him). "But why would I be angry? Shit, Ken, it was one kiss... and to tell you the truth..." he cast his eyes skyward, praying that he wasn't about to screw things up even more; "if you hadn't kissed me, chances are I would have kissed _you_." 

"You..." 

A sigh, "we've been friends for a long time, right?" 

"Y-yeah..." 

"Since we got to Middle Earth, I've -- noticed some things." Takeru paused, considering his next words; "I don't know if it's just being here, or... part of being an Elf -- why _that_ would have anything to do with it, I don't know -- but I've noticed some-" he broke off and looked at Ken, "shit, could this _be_ any harder?" He took a breath. "...I've noticed _you_, okay?" 

"Oh..." Ken seemed to be at a loss for words, but he swallowed and managed; "the reason I was asking about you and Hikari... and... I asked if there was anyone you... liked... I was asking because..." 

The bluenette couldn't have been any more obvious if he had tried, and Takeru had to chuckle; "it's alright, I know what you're trying to say. I was just too dense when you actually _said _it to understand." 

"..." 

"Ken?" 

"Um, yeah?" Ken turned to look at him, this time not avoiding his eyes. 

Leaning over, Takeru kissed his friend lightly, making him blink in surprise. "We should get some sleep, or we won't be able to move tomorrow." 

"...yeah. Takeru?" 

"Hm?" 

"I'm glad you're not mad." 

The blonde laughed. Reaching back, he grabbed the blanket that Ken had set on the ground next to his things and dropped it into the blue-haired boy's lap. "It's going to be chilly tonight," he said, standing and heading toward where his own thing were; "make sure you cover up." 

Ken flushed again and nodded. "Goodnight." 

Takeru settled down on the ground a few feet away, piling the blanket under his head as a pillow; one thing he hadn't been able to get used to even yet was the lack of pillows on their trek. "Goodnight." He replied. And despite the elation he felt at that moment, he fell asleep in an instant. 

Unfortunately, the night wasn't long enough for his liking; for when he woke the next morning, with the sun just cresting the horizon, he felt exhausted. But, thus was life as part of the Fellowship -- get up with the sun, walk all day and wear yourself out, take turns hunting up something for dinner, sharpen and take care of your weapons, then go to bed just to get up the next day and do exactly the same thing again. 

The trip had not been very eventful so far... 

__

This bites. Takeru thought muzzily, as he stood and stretched. _I liked going to school better. At least THAT didn't involve wandering a strange world all day long... although... it DOES sound a lot like when we were in the Digital World...._

His gaze wandered over to where Ken was just yawning and opening his eyes, and he couldn't help but grin. Maybe there were a few good things about their quest. The bluenette, sitting up and yawning again, caught him staring and blinked before smiling slightly and busying himself with folding his blanket to hide the blush that colored his cheeks. 

Takeru laughed softly and shook his head. _For someone who used to pride himself of being the rock-strong Digimon Kaiser, he certainly blushes easily enough._

"Aragorn knows, you know." 

"Ack!" Takeru jumped at the voice and spun around to face Renamon, who was perched on the top of a large rock behind him. "Fuck!" Lowering his hand from his chest, he took a few deep breaths; "would you quit _doing_ that! You scared the crap out of me. Again." 

A slight smile graced Renamon's face. "One would think you would be used to it by now." 

"Well, I'm _not_!" Takeru snapped, re-strapping his quiver to his back. Yanking his blanket from the ground, he balled it up and tucked it under an arm. "And what did you say?" 

"I said," Renamon repeated; "Aragorn knows." 

"Knows what?" 

A smirk; "about you and Ken. He can see it in you, and I can see it in him." 

"Oh. So?" 

"So, nothing." The digimon shrugged; "I just thought you might like to know. Aragorn knows, and a few of the others have their suspicions. Especially after that show last night." She paused and then added; "kudos, by the way. You managed to smile despite the fact that everyone was staring at you." 

"Thanks." Takeru replied sarcastically, then looked at her. Was she tenser for some reason? "What is it?" 

Renamon looked off into the distance, frowning. "Something is coming," she muttered, "can't you feel it?" 

"Feel what?" Ken's voice asked, and the blue-haired boy stepped up beside Takeru, "what's going on?" 

"I don't know." 

"Look!" Renamon commanded, "what is that?" 

In the distance, a dark shadow was skimming across the sky, lower than the clouds. Takeru looked around; everyone, including Boromir (who had been sparring with Merry and Pippin) had stopped, and was watching the approaching dark. Legolas walked a few steps past the camp, climbing up onto the rocks for a better look. 

Turning his eyes back, Takeru squinted into the distance.... 

...and a shout from Legolas caught his attention. He didn't make out what the Elf has said, but the effect was immediate; the others scattered, collecting their things and diving for cover under rocks and brush. Takeru got the feeling he and Ken should be doing the same. 

"Hide!" Renamon told them before vanishing, possibly to find Ruki. 

"Come on!" Grabbing Ken's arm, he hauled the bluenette down, ducking under the nearest outcropping of rock. Ken yelped, but didn't complain. "Sorry..." 

There were a few seconds of silence, and then a wind swept past. The wind itself was followed by a whole flock of screeching, squawking crows. Or, they seemed to be crows. Ravens, maybe; in any case, they were birds, they were black, and they were _loud_. The birds circled overhead, made a few passes, and then flew on. 

Soon they had vanished over the horizon. 

Takeru breathed a sigh of relief, and crawled from his hiding spot with Ken in tow. "Are you alright?" 

Ken nodded, "yeah. Are you?" 

"I'm fine." The blonde looked around, counting heads as everyone else came out of their own respective hiding places. "It looks like everyone else is as well-" 

"It seems," Gandalf called out, looking upward; "that the pass is being watched..." 

"Great." Ruki snapped as she emerged from beneath a large bush, Renamon just behind her. "This is just _great_. Now what do we do?" 

The wizard reluctantly turned his eyes to the snow-covered peak of a nearby mountain. "I fear..." he sighed, "that we will have to take the more dangerous path..." 

Takeru and Ken both looked upward at the same time, and both of them froze. 

__

Holy crap. 

The mountain was _high_. 

__

This is going to be HARD... 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Yup, so there you go! Takeru and Ken, together at last! *grin* I like it! 

Takeru: Like it's any of your business. 

Me: I _wrote_ it... 

Ken: Still...

Me: *roll my eyes* Yeah, yeah. Anyway, sorry this chapter is kinda short. It just _ended_, and I couldn't do much about it... *sweatdrop* Sorry. 


	8. Chapter 8: Caradhras

****

Rating: PG - PG-13

****

Warnings: [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

****

Pairings: Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas

****

Notes: The chapters are kind of jumping time right now; each one takes place a while after the last. Normally, only a few days but the last one made a pretty big jump. Three weeks... :p Gomen, but before that all it was was walking. Boring, ne? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Lord Of The Rings. If I did, I'd be rich. But I don't so even if you sued me you'd only get about ten bucks. Shimatta, if only I'd thought of them first. What? Lord Of The Rings was written a decade before I was born? I was just learning my ABC's when Digimon came out? So? What's your point..? ^_^;;   


****

Company

Chapter Eight: Caradhras  


He really wished he'd kept his shorter hair. He really, _really_ wished it. Really. 

Turning away from the wind for a second, Takeru spit out the ends of his now-chin-length hair with a grimace. It was pointless, really; the moment he turned back it was right back in his mouth. But he had to try. He was unbelievably tired of having strands of hair caught halfway down his throat. 

He raised his arm in an attempt to block the wind that was roaring all around them, and looked up past the others, wondering how Ruki and Legolas were doing in their scouting. _At last Ken and I are back here-_ he assured himself; _I feel bad for Ruki and Legolas... well... maybe just for Legolas. I'd feel bad for ANYONE who had to spend all the time with HER..._

Needless to say, his impression of the girl had not improved over weeks of traveling with her. She was rude, inconsiderate, selfish and a royal pain in the ass. Oh, and her digimon was just as bad; standoffish and with a superiority complex a mile wide. 

__

Not to mention her tendency to appear out of nowhere and scare the CRAP out of me. 

They had been traversing the mountain for several days now -- at first the walking had been relatively easy. Now, as they reached the summit, the wind had whipped into a frenzy, making traveling nearly impossible. 

Gandalf continued to lead the way, breaking through the waist-high snowdrifts with his staff. The Hobbits, being shorter and slighter than the others, were having a hard time getting through the snow. Gimli was managing, as he was stronger than the Hobbits, and Aragorn and Boromir were making their way with relative ease compared to the others. The ponies were being lead through the drifts behind most of the company, so their path was already broken for them. Wormmon and Patamon were following in Bill and Ben's wake, their tails curled under them and constantly shivering from the cold, but neither of the former-digimon complained, even once. Renamon was nowhere to be seen, though she was no doubt close by. 

Takeru, Ken, Ruki and Legolas, being Elves, were having an easier time of it. The Elven magic made them lighter than the others in the Fellowship, and they were able to walk _on top_ of the snowdrifts, instead of _through_ them. Thus, the four of them were assigned as scouts and lookouts -- Ruki and Legolas scouted the path ahead, while Takeru and Ken kept watch behind. 

Not that walking on top of the snow made the biting wind any more bearable, but... 

Takeru coughed, trying to ease the ache his lungs were feeling from the freezing air of the mountaintop, and sprinted a few feet forward, catching up with Ken; the bluenette had somehow gotten farther ahead than him. 

"Hey-!" Grasping Ken's arm, he tugged, trying to her his friend's attention; "Ken-!" 

"Ah-" Ken turned toward him, squinting against the flying snow and winds; "what is it-?" 

"Are you doing alright-?" Takeru had to shout to be heard. 

"I'm... pretty cold..." The blue-haired boy responded. "Did Gandalf happen to mention how long this would take-?" 

"Not that I know of-!" Takeru shook his head, sending snow flying from his hair, "but we can't take forever, right-?" 

"Yeah-" Ken smiled, then shut his eyes for a second. "I was thinking-" 

"What else is new-?" 

The bluenette chuckled weakly; "we should switch places with Ruki and Legolas -- it's not fair that they have to go and take the brunt of the wind like this. You and I should give them a chance to have a break from it-" 

Takeru, despite the fact that he really _didn't _want to go up to the front, had to admit that Ken was right. Whether or not he liked it, he couldn't leave Ruki and Legolas to get frostbite -- or whatever Elves got from the cold -- while they were protected from the worst of the storm by the rest of the Fellowship. 

"Alright, let's go-!" 

Ken nodded, blocking the wind with a hand, and turned back to head forward again. Running lightly over the snow, he started for the front of the line. Takeru followed behind, keeping pace with his friend (and new-love-interest) and trying to keep within a foot or so of the other boy. If Ken got too far away from him, he wouldn't be able to see the bluenette, and he wanted to at least keep him in sight at all times. Especially on the treacherous mountaintop... 

"Where are THEY going-?" 

Takeru would have laughed at the tone in Pippin's voice -- if his face didn't feel like it was going to turn into a hunk of ice and fall off. He turned his head again to get his eyes out of the wind, and his gaze landed on Boromir; the man was pushing his way through the snow, with Merry and Pippin following in his wake. 

The blonde frowned. There was still something about Boromir that rubbed him the wrong way… and he thought it had something to do with the way the man stared at the One Ring during the occasions (which were few-and-far between) when it was out of Frodo's shirt and visible. 

For example, only a few days before, during the first stretch of their snow-bound journey through the mountains; they had been climbing a particularly steep section of hill, and Frodo had fallen behind most of the Fellowship. Not that it was surprising, the Hobbits were smaller and therefore had some trouble keeping up with the rest of them. 

Thankfully, Aragorn continued to routinely make sure they slowed down to let the littler members of the Fellowship catch up. This included Gimli, though the Dwarf was much too prideful to admit when he was having trouble. 

That day, as Frodo lagged behind, Takeru noted with a frown that Boromir's eyes seemed to be more focused on the Hobbit than usual. And when Frodo slipped and fell, tumbling through the snow and down the slope until running into Aragorn, who stopped his fall, Takeru's gaze continued to remain on Boromir, even as the others watched Frodo climb to his feet. 

The Hobbit immediately checked his neck to the Ring... only to discover that it had fallen off during the tumble. 

It was Boromir who found the Ring in the snow, and it was Boromir who picked it up. 

Takeru's stomach had clenched, and his hand went, unconsciously, to his shoulder where his bow was strapped. 

"Boromir," Aragorn had said, "give the Ring back to Frodo." 

But the other man had simply stared at the Ring, his eyes glassy; "it's strange," he whispered, as if to himself, "that all this fear should spring from such a tiny thing." The Ring dangled from it's chain, and the chain was clutched in his hand. "Such a little thing..." he repeated, softer, as his free hand began to reach up. "Just a little thing..." 

Takeru gripped his bow. 

But just as Boromir's finger's brushed the Ring, Aragorn spoke again. "Boromir!" 

"Huh?" Boromir blinked and looked up, the glassy look in his eyes gone. 

"Give the Ring back to Frodo." The Ranger ordered, more forcefully. His own hand was at the hilt of his sword, though he had maneuvered it there subtly. Takeru doubted that anyone else had even noticed... 

"Hm," Boromir laughed once, and strode down to hold the ring out to Frodo, who snatched it back from him. "Take it." He said with another short laugh, "I care not." Then turned around, repeating; "I care not." 

Takeru's grip on his bow had loosened, and only then had he allowed his hand to return to his side. He breathed deeply; the effect the One Ring had on him had not weakened during the trek, and his heart was pounding hard. But it wasn't just from the close call with Boromir; much as the man disturbed him in his fascination with the Ring, there was something else which bothered him even more- 

-when the Ring was out and visible, Ken's eyes took on the exactly same glassy glaze... 

Now, Takeru turned his head back, facing forward and tearing his eyes away from Boromir, who seemed not to have noticed him staring. _The fact that Ken has that reaction to the Ring scares me. Shit, when he goes like that I don't know WHAT he's thinking....or if he's even thinking at all..._

And he _cared_ about the bluenette, damn it. Maybe more than he should, given their current circumstances... 

"Ruki-! Legolas-!" Ken called forward, his breath freezing on the wind; "we're going to take point for a while. You guys can go back and take up the tail end!" 

The orange-haired girl and the blonde Elf paused and turned back. 

"Hn." Ruki snorted, "we're _fine_-!" 

"Oh, come off it, Ruki-!" Takeru snapped, squinting, "we're just giving you a break-!" 

"Well, we-" 

"Ruki-!" Legolas's hand came down on her shoulder; "let's go-!" 

The girl eyed Legolas for a second, and then nodded curtly. "Fine!" Spinning around, she stalked back to the end of the company. Legolas hesitated for only a moment before he followed, leaving Takeru and Ken gaping at their receding backs. 

"Um-" 

"What was _that_-?!" 

"How come she'll listen to _him_, but-" 

"-not to us-?" 

Takeru blinked, "I have no idea!" 

Ken shook his head, clearing his eyes of snow, and turned into the wind once again. "Let's go check out up ahead!" 

The blonde nodded, not bothering to try and be heard over the roar of the wind; Ken started forward, and Takeru followed quickly after him. Together, they made their way forward. Standing at the edge of the trail, near a turn in the path, they paused. 

__

Is the wind getting STRONGER..? 

A roar signified a response from the elements, and the wind- which until then had been roaring at them- came forward again, even stronger. Snow blew in from all directions, blinding them, and the air grew colder, freezing in their lungs. 

Takeru spun around, dragging Ken around with him so that their backs were to the wind. 

It pushed them forward over the snowdrifts and making them stumble... 

"It's-" Gandalf shouted, "-Saruman-!!" 

__

What? Saruman-? 

"Look out!" 

Takeru's head jerked upward at Ken's cry, but the bluenette's warning came too late as a drift of snow fell upon them and the rest of the Fellowship in a sudden avalanche. Struggling against the snow, Takeru pushed his way up from underneath three feet of frozen water and gasped for air when he reached the surface. Beside him, Ken's head exploded from beneath the snow. 

"Ken!" Takeru shoved through the drift toward the other boy; "are you alright-?!" 

"Y-Yeah-" 

Climbing to the top of the snowdrift, Takeru pulled Ken up with him. 

"What about the others-?" 

Around them, the others were managing to drag themselves out of the snow as well; Ruki and Legolas were already free, as they were, and had started helping the Hobbits get out of the snow trap. Aragorn and Boromir had managed to dig themselves out; Aragorn was going about digging out the ponies, and Boromir was getting Gimli to his feet again. Gandalf had dug himself out already as well. 

"Where are Wormmon and Patamon-?!" 

Takeru shook his head, "I don't know! They were right around here-" 

"Follow me." 

"Shit!" The blonde jumped, but managed to keep his heart beating, when Renamon's voice sounded close to his left ear. _Maybe I'm managing to get used to her after all..._ he squinted at her through the gale; "where?" 

Renamon gestured forward and then vanished, only to reappear a few yards away. "Here," she told them; "this is where your partners are." 

Ken sprinted after her with Takeru on his heels. Dropping down, they began to dig with their hands and soon they had managed to uncover Wormmon and Patamon. Both former-digimon blinked at them slowly, shivering. 

__

:That...: Patamon began. 

And Wormmon finished for him; _:…was NOT fun...: _

Takeru would have chuckled, but there were more serious matters to attend to. Hauling Patamon out of the snowdrift (while Ken did the same with Wormmon), he ruffled the wolf's fur and then turned around to look at the others. 

"What do we do now-?" Sam asked. 

"We can't keep going in this-!" Boromir stated. 

"I told you!" Gimli shouted, "why take this route, when we can go through the Mines of Moria? Let us go through the Mines!" 

Gandalf shook his head, "I will not-" 

"We can't stay here!" Legolas reminded the magician, "we have to get off of the mountain!" 

"..." Gandalf looked at Frodo, "then," he said, "we shall let the Ring-Bearer decide!" 

"Well, Frodo?" Aragorn asked, squeezing the Hobbit's shoulder. 

Frodo shivered violently in his cape as he considered and everyone else waited. Takeru couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding- either way, he felt in his heart, things were going to be hard. Something was going to go wrong, no matter what was decided... 

__

But we have to get out of this snow! 

Beside him, Ken shook from cold and Takeru (without really thinking about what he was doing) pulled the other boy closer to himself. The action was as much to warm himself as Ken, but somehow the gesture had a deeper meaning than that. 

They clung together, shivering, and waited. 

Finally, Frodo spoke, softly. 

"We shall go through the mines." 

Gandalf closed his eyes. "So be it." 

Their route was decided. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: I'm always saying the chapters are short, but this time I seriously think it's short. Or, shorter than the other chapters, at least. 

Ruki: Get on with it. 

Me: *raises an eyebrow* I see I got your attitude right.... 

Ruki: Hn. 

Takeru: Why'd you write her in, anyway? 

Me: *shocked* I _like_ Ruki! 

Takeru: What? Why?! 

Me: *ignores him* In any case, chapter nine should be out soon... 

Wormmon: Will we be out of the snow? 

Me: Yup. No more snow. 

Patamon: Good! 

Me: Doesn't mean you'll be somewhere better... *waves off everyone's suspicious looks* Trust me, guys! I know what I'm doing! Oh, did you see Ruki listen to Legolas on the first try? I'm impressed with the adorable Elf! Aren't you?


	9. Chapter 9: Warming

****

Rating: PG - PG-13

****

Warnings: [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

****

Pairings: Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas

****

Notes: Oi minna, not this but the next chapter is the chapter when Digimon starts to have a little more to do with the plot. Sorry it took so long (I had a few people ask about it) but I had to do a lot of setting-up before I started messing around with the Digimon plot some more. ^.^;; Besides that, the Digimon stuff actually gets more involved during "Digital" and "Destiny", the two other fics in the trilogy. Did that make sense? One can only hope…

****

Dedication: Syenite Kai! My very first reviewer and a very supportive one at that! ^-^ Oh, gomen Syenite-san… no Ken/Legolas… ^^;;

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (any seasons, characters, places, situations, etc.) or Lord Of The Rings (any of the books, movies, characters, places or original plots.) I'm messing around with them a bit, but that's all.   


****

Company

Chapter Nine: Warming  


There was a general feeling of relief to have stone and dirt under their feet as opposed to snow. Takeru, at least, was grateful to be relatively warm again, even though he lost his excuse to be close to Ken in the process. 

It had taken only a handful of days for them to backtrack and get to the Mines; as soon as they had turned around to start back the snow had eased against them. Gandalf said it was Saruman's doing, and both Takeru and Ken (as well as Ruki, though she continued to distance herself from most of the others and never said anything) knew almost instinctively that it was true. 

Whoever Saruman was, he was just as powerful as Gandalf -- and twice as dangerous. 

Somehow, during the trek -- though Takeru and Ken could only guess as to how --Legolas had managed to charm Ruki into being relatively friendly toward him. Now the girl would speak with him softly as they walked; Ken (though Takeru wasn't quite so giving) was glad that she had finally managed to make a real friend among the company. But even though Ruki's attitude had changed slightly, Renamon's had not; the fox-like digimon still vanished habitually, and appeared again only when she felt like it. 

And she still scared the crap out of Takeru almost every time. He had come to the conclusion that she enjoyed it. 

The area outside of the Mines of Moria was somewhat desolate for Ken's tastes. During his reign as the Digimon Kaiser, he had been unthinkably cruel and his life had revolved around desolation. Now that he was no longer like that... he preferred green grass and healthy trees to the dead sticks and dry shrubs that surrounded the entrance to the Mines. 

The bluenette shook his head sadly, wondering what could have killed the grass and other plant life nearby. His amethyst eyes wandered over the lake that bordered the giant walls of the outside of Moria Even the waters -- without the aid of sunlight sparkling on it's surface -- were dark and dead. 

"And so is the meaning of midnight." The Child of Kindness whispered softly. 

Takeru's hand came down lightly on his friend's shoulder, and he squeezed gently; "very poetic." He said, smiling, "but you've always been that way, haven't you? I just never saw it before we got here..." 

Ken's head turned very slightly; "what way is that?" 

The blonde's fingers bushed the edges of Ken's hair, "graceful," he whispered; "beautiful-" 

Ken's eyes widened and his face colored. He silently but feverishly thanked whatever deity existed in Middle Earth that he was facing away into the lake and that no one else could see him blush. "...thank you..." 

Takeru smiled again, and then blinked. _Shit. When did I suddenly get to be so damned sentimental? Daisuke would die laughing if he saw this. I was never this way with Hikari, was I? There's just something about HIM that..._ he sighed and lowered his hand to his side; "there's no need to thank someone who's telling you an obvious truth." 

"...still..." the bluenette fought the heat in his cheeks. "I just..." 

"Ahem." 

Takeru and Ken both jumped like frightened rabbits, and whirled on the person or persons standing behind them; Pippin and Merry stared at them, and a giggle was all either managed before cringing from the glares they received. 

"Can we help you?" Takeru demanded. 

"W-e-l-l..." Merry drawled, grinning, "what are the two of you doing over here all alone..?" 

Ken's face flushed again and Takeru had to fight down color that attempted to seep into his cheeks. He normally didn't blush, but the knowing look on the faces of both Hobbits was managing to get to him... he glared harshly in response. 

"It seems to me, would you agree Pip-?" Merry continued; "that two people alone in the dark would have plenty of opportunity to-" 

"Merry!" Aragorn's voice interrupted; "Come over here and help Sam to unload the ponies." 

The Hobbit looked disappointed, but nodded and ran over to where Sam and Boromir were removing everything -- including the tack -- from Bill and Ben. Sam looked sad to see them go, but, as Boromir had stated; the mines were no place for even one pony, never mind two. 

Takeru shook his head and turned his focus to the water after another quick glance at Ken. 

Gandalf's voice was murmuring in the background, as the wizard tried to open the gate to Moria; the blonde spun around to watch as Gandalf and Frodo inspected the doorway. 

Next to them, Ruki leaned against the stone wall; Legolas was standing next to her and watching the lake with interest. Gimli was seated on a nearby rock with his axe propped over his knees. Boromir and Sam were gathering the packs they had taken from Bill and Ben, probably to remove what they would be taking with them into the Mines. Merry was watching them work and Pippin was standing beside Ken, who was watching Gandalf and Frodo along with Takeru. Wormmon and Patamon were laying in the shadow of the rock Gimli was sitting on, possibly asleep, and only a ball of green and beige wolf fur and tail. Renamon was unseen, as usual, but her voice was close by. 

"You can see it, too?" She asked. 

For once, Takeru didn't jump. "See what?" 

Renamon's arms crossed over her chest and her eyes focused on Ruki and Legolas; "you can see the bond that's growing between them, can you not?" Her eyes flicked toward him; "they have been growing progressively closer to each other as time has passed..." 

"I see." The blonde agreed, "why?" 

"This is the first time that she has ever warmed to someone this quickly." 

"This is _quickly_? It's been four weeks!" 

"Yes, quickly..." 

Takeru shook his head. "She really is a bitch, isn't she?" 

"No," Renamon told him, "she's only guarded. It took her years to admit that she and I were friends; that I am more than a collection of data, and longer to admit that Takato and Lee were her friends as well. She doesn't like to be open with people and she doesn't trust easily." 

"So I see." He snorted, _I still think she's just a bitch._ "Renamon, can I ask you something?" 

"...yes." 

"_Why_ do you keep talking to me?" 

The digimon blinked, "would it surprise you if I said I find you interesting?" 

"Hm," Takeru sighed; "not really. Very few things have surprised me for the last week or so." 

"Since Ken?" 

The blonde have Renamon a sideways look; "not that it's any of your business." 

"..." 

He crossed his arms, and his gaze drifted to Ken. "I think I may be falling in love." 

Renamon's eyes closed, "I think you are, too." 

"What?" 

The digimon nodded, "falling in love. I think you are as well. It seems obvious. To me, at least." 

Takeru was quiet for a minute, then; "I never expected to fall in love with someone so quickly. It's only been a week... but I've known Ken for a long time. Maybe it hasn't been as fast as I thought, after all." 

"Love grows over time." 

"Hm." 

Renamon lowered her arms to her sides, frowning. Her eyes remained trained on Ruki, but now they had moved to her side. "That's strange." 

"What is?" 

"Ruki's D-Power..." 

"What about it?" 

Instead of answering, the digimon strode forward, leaving Takeru staring after her. Approaching her Tamer, Renamon stood a few feet away and cleared her throat, catching the attention of both Ruki and the Elf who was standing near her. 

"Renamon?" 

Renamon nodded toward Ruki's side, "your D-Power." 

"Huh?" The girl looked downward, frowning; "wha-? Hey!" She blinked and grabbed the device, yanking it from her belt. Her D-Power, though not making any sound, was emitting the same spinning light she was so used to. "What the hell?" She looked demandingly at Renamon, "Renamon, what-?!" 

The digimon shrugged, "I just thought you'd want to know." And then she disappeared. 

Ruki glared for a second before turning back to her D-Power. "What's going on?" She muttered under her breath, beginning an inspection it. She turned it over in her hands, trying to figure out what was happening. 

"Ruki?" Legolas said, looking confused. 

She glanced up and shook her head, "nothing, don't worry about it." She snorted, "the stupid things probably _broken_." 

"What is it?" 

"Hn?" A blink, "my D-Power?" 

"Yes." 

"It..." she trailed off, staring at Legolas and trying to figure out the bast way to explain the device to him. "It's the thing that makes me a Tamer... um," a frown, then; "no, that's not right. Renamon is what makes me a Tamer. The D-Power is... it's... you know, I never thought about it before." 

Legolas smiled, "what does it do?" 

"Well, in my world it, you know," a shrug; "it helps me and Renamon work together. It gives her power to fight and to evolve. I guess it kind of links me and her together." 

The Elf nodded, "a strange kind of magic, yes, but I think I understand." 

"Magic? No, it's not..." Ruki stopped, thinking; "actually... yeah. That's the best way to describe it. Digimon and D-Powers are kind of magical, I guess... in a _really_ weird way. No offense to Renamon..." 

"Renamon is one of the digimon?" 

"Yeah, so are the wolves there. Except that they didn't want to be themselves, here. Hn." 

"When did you meet her?" 

"Renamon?" 

"Yes." 

"A long time ago," Ruki considered, "I was eleven then. So around eight years ago." 

"Your partner is a life-long friend, then." 

The girl nodded, "I think she will be." 

Legolas paused, studying her, "Ruki," he said finally, "I take it you don't have many friends like Renamon?" 

"I -- no, I don't." Ruki's lips thinned, "and I don't need them, either." 

The Elf was silent for a long moment, and both of them listened to the sounds of the others in their company talk amongst themselves and prepare for the rest of the journey ahead. Then Legolas tilted his head to the side and regarded Ruki thoughtfully; "do you really believe that, Ruki?" 

"What, that I don't need friends?" 

"Yes." 

The girl nodded curtly; "of course." 

"Hm," Legolas shook his head, "you must have a lonely life." 

"No. I'm fine on my own." 

"Are you?" The Elf sighed, "maybe you should rethink your outlook on life." Turning, he began to walk away. "Friends are the most important thing in anyone's life," he told her softly, "whether you believe that now or not." 

"Hn." Ruki watched him walk off and crossed her arms, directing a glare at the ground as she contemplated what Legolas had said. _What does he know? HIS friends aren't all complete idiots. If he had to deal with Takato and his miserable excuse for a lizard-digimon every day, he wouldn't think that way._ Looking around, her eyes landed on Pippin, who was busily tossing stones into the lake. _Then again, he has to deal with Pippin and Merry, and THOSE two make up for Takato and Guilmon on their own._

Across the way, the Hobbit heaved another stone into the water, then picked up yet another and reached his arm back to throw it. Silently and on his way past, Aragorn grabbed Pippin's arm, preventing him from tossing the final rock. The Ranger gave him a warning look, and then turned cautious eyes out into the lake. 

"Do not," he said sharply, "disturb the water." 

Pippin looked confused, but nodded and dropped the stone back where it had come from. 

"Idiot." Ruki muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. 

"You know," Renamon's voice told her as her partner appeared at her side, "you should probably refrain from judging people before you know them." 

"Renamon, I know all I need to know about _him_." 

The digimon sighed, "despite appearances," she said, "Pippin and Merry are very good friends to Frodo. They may be important in the outcome of this quest. In fact," she added, "I feel they _will_ be." 

"Oh, come _on_!" Ruki snapped, exasperated, "you can't know that!" 

Renamon ignored that comment, and her eyes flicked the Ruki's D-Power, which was still clutched in the girl's hand. "It hasn't stopped?" 

Ruki tisked, "no. The stupid thing's broken." 

"I don't think it is." 

"How would you know that?" 

The digimon frowned, "I feel something." 

"Something-? A digimon?" 

"I... don't know." 

"Hn. That's no help, Renamon!" 

"I know," Renamon told her, "but right now I can't tell _what_ it is I'm feeling. But perhaps here, your D-Power reacts to other things than digimon?" 

"...maybe." 

"You don't sound convinced." 

"That's because I'm not." 

Renamon shook her head, "you should have learned to trust me by now, Ruki." 

"I do!" 

"No," the digimon corrected softly, "you don't. Not the way you should, anyway." 

"...Renamon, I don't-" 

"Shh." Renamon cut her Tamer off, glancing toward where Gandalf and Frodo were still seated near the entrance to the Mines, "listen. Frodo is saying something." 

"Hn? What's he saying?" Ruki asked, then snorted and pushed off the wall, heading toward where the wizard and Hobbit were. She clipped her D-Power back to her belt as she walked. "Never mind, I'm going to go and see for myself." 

"...as you wish." The digimon nodded slightly and followed in Ruki's wake. 

She wasn't the only one who was going to where Gandalf and Frodo were standing. On the contrary, each of the others had also started toward the gates, including Takeru and Ken, though they stood together a moment longer before joining the others. 

__

Yeah, because they're doing such a good job of fooling everyone with their 'oh us? We're just friends' act. She thought sarcastically. _Idiots._ Stepping next to Legolas, who was standing near the side of the gates, she crossed her arms again. "So what's going on?" 

"Watch." 

"-speak friend, and you shall enter? It's a riddle!" Frodo looked at Gandalf, "Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for 'friend'?" 

The magician blinked, then; "mellon." 

And on that single uttered word, the writing adorning the archway began to glow brightly, and the heavy stone doors creaked open on their own. Beyond the entrance was nothing but shadows and darkness... 

"Well," Gandalf stood, "shall we go?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: *blech* yet _another_ short chapter with nothing happening. Gomen minna! But... you noticed a bit of digimon-stuff in this one, with Ruki's D-Power? Well, it'll be more in the next chapter, and things will get... interesting... 

Patamon: Interesting? 

Me: Heh, heh... no worries, Patamon... 

Takeru: *sarcastically* Yeah, cause you've been soooo good to us this far.... 

Me: *grin* It'll only get better, my friends! Ja! 


	10. Chapter 10: Watcher

**Rating:** PG - PG-13

**Warnings:** [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

**Pairings:** Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas

**Notes:** None! *throws confetti*

****

Disclaimer: And, as always, I don't own Digimon (01, 02, Tamers, Frontier, Takeru, Ken, Ruki, Patamon, Wormmon, Renamon, or any other forthcoming seasons and characters....) Or Lord Of The Rings (Fellowship Of The Ring, Two Towers, Return Of The King, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas- though I can wish, can't I? ^_~, Gimli, Gandalf, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Bill, etc....) Oh, but I made up the other pony that's gone now. So I guess I do own Ben, but that's it. I always wanted a pony.... ^_~ 

  
**Company**

Chapter Ten: Watcher  


__

:I don't think I want to go in there.: Wormmon said softly, staring into the abyss beyond the entranceway. The Mines of Moria stretched beyond, but couldn't be seen through the shadows inside. _:I really don't.:_

Ken agreed wholeheartedly, but said nothing to his partner. Inside, his stomach was churning. Turning to Takeru, he swallowed nervously; "Takeru, I don't think this is a good idea. I really don't think we should be going in..." 

The blonde brushed his hand against Ken's, squeezing the other boy's fingers lightly. "It's alright. You said yourself that we have to do this, right?" 

"Yeah, but..." 

"Then what's the problem?" 

"It's just a feeling," the Child of Kindness told him softly. "They say evil can sense evil..." 

"Nonsense." Takeru scolded, "don't say things like that." 

Ken sighed and shook his head, not bothering to respond. He knew that Takeru was the last person who wanted to hear about the evil side he still carried inside of himself, but what he'd said was true; he _felt_ something from the cavern they were about to enter. He didn't know what, exactly, it was that he didn't like -- perhaps it was the darkness. What he _did_ know what that he certainly did _not_ want to inside the Mines that Gimli was constantly ranting about. 

But it was much too late for second thoughts. 

"Come," Gandalf said, stepping into the shadows. 

The others followed behind the Wizard, walking carefully in his wake; Ken hesitated for only a second before Takeru patted his back and went forward. Only then did the bluenette put his suspicions and fears aside to follow the blonde into the cavern. Wormmon and Patamon padded silently beside their partners, tails curled downward in misery. Behind them, only Ruki and Legolas were left; the orange-haired girl seemed to consider thoughtfully before following the rest of the Fellowship. 

Inside, Gandalf paused long enough to bang the end of his staff into the ground; the crystal that adorned the top sparked and began to glow softly, illuminating the cavern in an almost unearthly light. "That's better-" 

"Soon, Master Elf!" Gimli was boasting to a very obviously doubtful Legolas, "soon you will know the legendary hospitality of the Dwarfs! Roaring fires! Malt beer-" 

"Quiet!" Aragorn hissed, "and look-" 

Ken squinted into the dark, walking forward slowly behind Takeru. His foot brushed something on the ground, making him glance down; what he has walked into was white and grey... stark against the dark ground... and he stepped back in alarm when he recognized the obstacle as a scull. 

"Takeru-" 

The blonde nodded, stooping down to pick the scull up, despite the shiver that Ken gave in response. Turning it over in his hands, he frowned. _It's not a human scull, at least. An Elf? It doesn't have the ears, though..._

"A Dwarf," Boromir muttered, glancing back at him, "all of these are Dwarves!" 

And indeed, there were skeletons scattered across the stone floor in numbers beyond anything imaginable. Buried in some were arrows and knives, and others were clutching their own weapons. These people -- these Dwarves -- had died fighting. Ken's heart ached in sympathy for them, and he looked at Takeru again; the Child of Hope had set the scull back on the ground where it came from. 

"A mine?" The bluenette wondered softly. 

"This is no mine!" Aragorn shouted, "this is a tomb!" 

Nearby, Ruki had knelt; she plucked an arrow from the chest of one skeleton and stood again. Holding the arrow in her hands, she turned to Legolas, and the Elf took it from her. Looking at it, he scowled (something they had never seen before) and flung the arrow to the ground, while at the same time grasping an arrow from his quiver. In one motion his bow was out, and the arrow was set. 

With another glance at the arrow he had discarded, he snarled, "Goblins!" 

"Back!" Gandalf ordered, "we must find another way!" 

Takeru started backing toward the entrance. "Where will we go?" 

"We will find another path!" Gandalf called, "but-" 

A shifting of the rubble near the gate caught Takeru's attention, but before he could turn -- bow in hand -- an incoherent shout from Frodo sounded in the dark. A panicked call for help from Sam followed quickly after, and both shouted were accompanied by the frantic splashing of water... 

"What-?!" 

"Frodo!" 

__

:Takeru, the lake!: Patamon's 'voice' shrieked, _:the LAKE!:_

Time, at least for Takeru, seemed to slow to a crawl as he spun around to face the trouble. Ken was already turned, and by the time the blonde had managed to get a handle on what was happening, the Child of Kindness was already running toward the lake... and the lake, as Patamon had tried to say, was the source of the problem. 

A creature had risen from the murky waters; tentacles and watery skin were all that could be seen, and there were many of them. But the one tentacle that concerned them all the most as the one that was currently wrapped around Frodo's ankle. The Hobbit was dangling in midair, thrashing as well as he could and waving his sword – Sting, Takeru's memory told him vaguely -- around with no visible affect. 

"Frodo-!" 

Surprisingly, it was Ruki who fired the first counter attack at the creature. Hardly knowing what, exactly, had happened, Takeru and Ken watched as a single arrow whirred from behind them, imbedding itself in the tentacle that was holding onto Frodo. Somehow, she had managed to beat Legolas to the punch, despite the fact that the Elf already had an arrow ready... 

The creature screamed... and that was the proverbial wake-up call for Takeru. 

__

Would you fucking DO something?! His mind screamed at him. _Don't just STAND there like a complete idiot!_

"Takeru!" 

"Right!" His bow was unslung, an arrow was set and flying in the matter of three seconds, and Takeru had already retrieved a second arrow from his quiver. It followed the first in an arc that was nearly the same, and the combined arrows sheared one of the seemingly hundreds of tentacles in two, leaving half to drop into the water with the writhing creature itself. 

"Aragorn!" Frodo's voice could be heard over the ruckus, "help-!" 

"Frodo-!" 

"Another arrow-!" 

"Get him down-!" 

"Boromir, look out-!" 

"I've got to-!" 

Takeru blocked out the random shouts that were bombarding his hearing and concentrated on his bow. Quickly, he drew two arrows and lined them both up; they shot through the air with amazing speed and imbedded in the flesh of the creature's body. 

Beside him, Ken was doing the same as he was, but to little effect. 

"This isn't working!" 

"Aragorn-!" 

"Frodo!" Aragorn, who was up to his waist in water and was continuing to slash left and right with his sword, seemed to grit his teeth and, clutching the sword in both hands, swung it heavily. It connected with the tentacle that was still grasping Frodo and sliced it neatly in half. 

"Ahh!" The Hobbit dropped through the air like a stone... 

...but Aragorn was there to catch him as he fell, and set him on his feet in the water. 

"Go!" 

"Frodo, go!" 

Another of the slippery limbs stretched toward Frodo... but a lightning-fast shot by Legolas caught the edge of the tentacle and drove it back. Another followed the last, though, and the Elf wasn't fast enough; Frodo was snatched from the water and again lifted high into the air... the thing dangled the Hobbit above itself and opened a huge, tooth-filled mouth...

"No-!" 

Luckily, though he had missed the last of the creature's arms, Legolas was indeed faster than any of the others. Yet another arrow whirred from his bow, striking the creature's eye and making it shriek. It flung Frodo away, and the little one landed on the bank next to where Ruki was standing, with Wormmon and Patamon growling beside her. 

Another tentacle reached for the shore... 

"Ruki!" Renamon appeared at her Tamer's side and shoved the girl out of the way. "Patamon, Wormmon, get Frodo out of here!" Whirling to face the creature again, she grasped the arm that it had reached toward Ruki and held it tightly, showing strength beyond what Takeru and Ken had thought possible from a child-level digimon. Bracing herself, she leaped into the air, still holding into the tentacle, and raised one paw, crossing it over her chest. Then, throwing the tentacle away from herself, she shouted; "Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" 

The attack struck, blinding the creature for a precious few seconds. 

__

:Move it! Get out!: Patamon screamed from the entrance of the cave. 

Wormmon tugged on Ruki's arm insistently, and the girl finally (with a very harsh glare at the former-digimon) followed him back toward the Mines. _:Let's go people! No time to waste! Get a move on!: _

"I couldn't agree more!" Ken shouted, "Aragorn! Boromir! Gimli!" Turning, the bluenette sprinted for the gate with Takeru on his heels. They reached the entrance at the same time as Legolas and Ruki, and the four of them skidded to a stop. Spinning around, they prepared to cover the others escape. 

Gimli and Boromir were already out of the water and running, but Aragorn was still behind. The Ranger seemed determined to keep the creature back while the others in the company made their escape. 

"Aragorn!" 

Finally, he turned and started toward the others. 

__

Thwack! 

Thwack! 

Two arrows flew past their comrades, imbedding in the creature beyond. Legolas and Ken quickly reloaded their bows and prepared to fire again; Takeru and Ruki fired the shots that they already had lined up. 

"_Go_-!" Gandalf waved desperately with his staff, and turned into the Mines. 

Wormmon and Patamon followed quickly, along with Frodo and the other Hobbits; Renamon remained at Ruki's side; Boromir and Gimli sprinted past the archers and into the darkness of the cave; Aragorn was close behind. Once the others were all through the entrance, Ruki, Takeru and Ken turned away from the creature and followed. 

Legolas waited long enough to launch one more arrow before running after them into Moria. 

As they crossed the threshold, the creature stretched its arms inside the doorway, slamming it's body against the stone and cracking the walls on either side. A sudden onslaught of noise followed the attack, as stones and sand from the ceiling fell behind them, blocking the entrance. 

The Fellowship inside stopped in their tracks to stare back the way they had come. 

"I guess we're going in." Pippin stated. 

Merry slapped him lightly; "Pip!" 

"What-?!" 

Takeru turned to Ken, "you alright?" 

"Yeah," the bluenette nodded, then looked around and shivered again, "but I don't want to be here..." 

"We'll be fine." 

"Yeah..." 

Renamon, who until then had not stayed visible for more than a few minutes at a time, wandered over to the pile of rock that had once been the gates to the Mines of Moria. Laying one gloved paw on the stone, she sighed and closed her eyes. "I wish it hadn't come to this." 

"Renamon?" Ruki asked, "come to what? What are you talking about?" 

"Ruki-" the digimon turned to look at her friend, "your D-Power..." 

The girl turned her attention back to the device at her side. "Hn." She blinked and pulled the D-Power from her belt; it was still blinking and emitting the spinning light. "The stupid thing. It's still broken, Renamon, so?" 

"No, Ruki," Renamon shook her head, "it's not broken." 

__

:What are you talking about?: Wormmon wondered. 

Turning to the green wolf, Renamon regarded him thoughtfully. "Didn't you sense it?" She asked softly, "about that creature?" 

__

:Um, what about it?: 

Ruki's hands went to her hips. "Renamon, what are you talking about?" 

"That creature," Renamon told her Tamer, "was a digimon. Couldn't you tell?" 

"A... digimon?" 

"No way!" 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Takeru gaped at Renamon, and suddenly felt the overwhelming need to sit down; too much had happened recently, and he just didn't think he could cope with this new development right then... he slumped, only to have Ken link his arm into the blonde's to keep him standing. Looking up, Takeru could only smile. "Thanks." 

Ken smiled back, "no problem." 

"Now," Gandalf said, "we have no choice but to traverse the Mines." 

Legolas frowned, "we must all keep out eyes open." 

"Yes," the wizard agreed, "we must -- if we wish to make it through to the other side." 

There was a long silence before Merry spoke next; "how long will it be?" 

"Before we reach the other side of Moria?" 

"Yes." 

"Four days, maybe more." 

"Oh." 

Takeru grimaced. _just great. Four fucking days..._

Ken squeezed his arm comfortingly. 

__

I'm glad he's here... 

And despite the fact that he was both emotionally and physically tired, Takeru found himself feeling better... 

__

I guess I can handle this damned Mine after all.   


~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Ooo... see? Digimon are in Middle Earth? Whoa! 

Ken: You make it sound great. 

Me: It's a big development, isn't it? 

Takeru: Yeah, but it's not necessarily a good thing.... 

Me: *shrug* Ah, but it could be! Just wait and see what else is going to happen with the digimon! Gomen minna, that there isn't much digimon stuff in this story yet. I think most of the digimon-related storyline is going to fit into the sequel if I write it... sorry again! *bows in apology* 


	11. Chapter 11: Waiting

****

Rating: PG - PG-13

**Warnings:** [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

**Pairings:** Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas

**Notes:** Mar! I verily have no notes! ^-^;;

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (01, 02, Tamers, etc.) or Lord Of The Rings. I'm just borrowing people and places for a little while. Everything'll be returned once I'm done....except maybe for Legolas....um, what? *blink, blink* Did I say that out loud-? Heh, heh, heh.... 

****

Company

Chapter Eleven: Waiting  


"How long have we been here, do you think?" 

Takeru shrugged in response to Ken's question and looked across the shadowy cavern to where Gandalf was seated, staring down first one fork in their path and then down another. The wizard tugged at his beard, contemplating while muttering to himself at the same time. A sigh, and Takeru turned back to Ken. "I have no idea. Hours, at least..." 

"I thought as much." 

"Hm." 

"How long do you suppose we're still going to be here?" 

__

:Until Gandalf remembers the way.: Wormmon stated, lifting his head from his paws to glance at his partner, _:which, given the way he's STARING like that....:_

"-could take forever." Ken finished for him. 

__

:Exactly.: 

Ken heaved a huge sigh and rested his head in his hands. "No offense to Gandalf," he murmured half-to-himself and half-to-Takeru; "but I'm getting very tired of sitting here and doing nothing-" 

Takeru nodded in agreement; at first, their stopping had been a welcome rest from their journey. The blonde had been completely happy to sit -- his feet were so beyond hurting, they were on the verge of numb -- but after a while it just got to be... tiring. He didn't think it was possible, but it was _tired_ of resting. And it was the strangest thing that he had ever experienced... 

...before Middle Earth in general, that is... 

"Takeru. Ken." 

"Huh?" 

Ken raised his head and both he and Takeru stared blankly at Ruki. The girl had silently walked up to them, and was standing nearby with her arms crossed and Renamon by her side; and naturally, she was frowning. 

"Um... hi." 

"Ruki?" 

Ruki's lips thinned; "the six of us-" she said, nodding toward Wormmon and Patamon to include them in the statement, "need to have a discussion." 

"A discussion?" Takeru snorted. "Who do you think you a-" 

"Takeru!" Ken interrupted; "come on. There's _something_ going on here that involves digimon, right? She's right. We _definitely_ need to talk about it." 

The Child of Hope scowled, not wanting to admit that Ruki might be right. But what Ken was saying _was_ true, and even he (stubborn as he was, thanks to Daisuke and Yamato's influences) had to admit it. "Fine." 

Ruki nodded crisply and gestured toward an outcropping of rock a few yards from them, and far enough from the rest of the Fellowship that they could talk without worrying about being overheard. Not that anything they said would make sense to the others, but it was a normal precaution for both the Chosen Children and the Tamers. Thus, all of them -- including their digimon -- would feel much more secure knowing that their conversation was a private one. 

Ken followed the girl over to the silently-proclaimed meeting place; Wormmon and Patamon came quickly behind; Renamon vanished and re-appeared there shortly. Takeru sat, brooding, for a few more second before standing and walking over. Once there, he sat down stiffly on another large rock and crossed his arms. Patamon took a seat beside him with a sigh. 

"First," Ruki said, "there's something following us." 

"Um, what?" 

The girl stared at Ken; "I repeat -- there's something following us." 

"O-o-kay." 

Takeru rolled his eyes, "helpful, Ruki, thanks. _What_ is following us?" 

"Renamon?" 

Renamon looked at her Tamer, responding to the half-question of her own name; "Frodo mentioned the fact that we were being followed to Gandalf a short while ago. I happened to overhear Gandalf's response." 

"Which was?" 

"It seems we are being followed by Gollum." 

A cumulative blink. 

"What's a Gollum?" 

Ruki clucked her tongue, "how should I know? I'm just as in the dark as you two are, here, but look-" she held up her D-Power, showing them the glowing light that was emitting from it. "This thing's been going off for as long as this Gollum guy's been behind us." 

"Why does she get to keep your D-Power, but we don't have our Digivices?" 

"I don't know." 

__

:Focus, Takeru.: 

"God!" Ruki snapped, clenching her free hand into a fist. She glared at them. "Don't you two get _anything_? My D-Power's been going off _ever since Gollum started following us_!" 

"...so..?" 

"Hn!" Ruki looked ready to ring their necks, "just like that octopus-thing earlier!" 

"It seems that Gollum, too, is a digimon." Renamon explained flatly. 

"Oh." 

Takeru frowned, "so this is another Digital World, then?" 

"No." 

"Um..." 

"Look," Ruki snapped, holding her D-Power out. She pointed it first at Renamon, then Wormmon and finally Patamon; the device activated for each of them in turn. "Now, see?" She turned the D-Power toward another outcropping of rock and the dense shadows around it. It activated again, shining brightly. 

"That would be where Gollum is." Renamon told them. 

"Okay, so-?" 

"But watch-" turning around, she aimed the device toward where Gimli and Legolas were sitting, waiting, as everyone else was, for Gandalf... and the D-Power was dark and silent. "Nothing." She said, looking back at them. "This place _can't_ be a Digital World if _they_ aren't digimon, too." 

__

:It doesn't FEEL like the Digi-World, either.: 

"...so what is it if it's got digimon, but it's not a Digital World?" 

They were all silent, considering. The problem for Ruki was that she hadn't had the same experiences with other Worlds was Takeru and Ken. As far as she was concerned, there were two: Earth, and the Digital World. Both Chosen, however, had the advantage of having been in at least one other World besides Earth and the Digital World, possibly two: the World Of Wishes (as they had taken to calling it) where they had battled Malo Myotismon, and the Dark Ocean World... though they had never actually proved that the Dark Ocean was a dimension in and of itself. 

"Guys," Ken said finally, "think about the name." 

"The name?" 

"Hm," the bluenette nodded, thinking, "listen – 'Middle Earth'." 

"-and?" 

"Middle Earth." Ken repeated, looking up. "Middle -- as in in-between, right?" 

Takeru sighed, "Ken, you're not making all that much sense-" He was cut off when Ruki delivered a stinging slap to the back of his head. Whirling on her, he glared harshly. "What the hell?!" He shouted, making the others in their company jump and glance toward them; "holy fucking crap! What is wrong with you? I mean, _shit_!" 

"Let him finish!" Ruki snarled, "of _course_ what he's saying isn't making much sense! You didn't let him finish his fucking thought!" 

__

:Beautiful.: Patamon groaned, _:another one who's language is just as bad...:_

Ken could only sigh tolerantly nod in agreement. "_Anyway_-!" He said, loudly, to interrupt their argument, "what I was saying..." he paused and raised an eyebrow. Takeru and Ruki both shut their mouths and waited, brooding. Ruki with her arms crossed, and Takeru with one hand pressed to the back of his head where she had slapped him. "So," Ken continued, "if you _think_ about it, it makes some sort of sense." 

__

:How?: Wormmon asked curiously, _:I've never been to a World with some digimon and not...: _

"Middle Earth..." the bluenette looked from Ruki to Takeru and back; "_middle_." He repeated, "halfway between Earth and the Digital World. Do you understand now? This is partly Earth and partly the Digi-World, so some of the people and creatures here and digimon, and some of them aren't." 

There was another long silence as they all sat and contemplated Ken's ideas. 

"It _does_ make sense," Renamon commented. 

__

:What about Legolas, or Gimli, or Frodo?: Wormmon wondered, _:Elves and Dwarves and Hobbits aren't human, but they aren't digimon either. Not if Ruki's D-Power doesn't identify them as digimon. Isn't that the way it works?:_

"Normally." 

"Maybe," Takeru said, still rubbing his head, "they're _part_ digimon... maybe Middle Earth's evolution patterns are different, and they _evolved_ from digimon or something?" 

"It's possible." 

"Maybe..." 

"Or," the blonde added, "they're just what they are." 

__

:Now you don't make sense.: Patamon muttered. 

Takeru shot him a look. "Patamon!" 

__

:Well you DON'T-: 

Ken patted Patamon's head gently and shook his head. "Go on Takeru." 

"Yes, please enlighten us Oh Intelligent One-" 

Renamon frowned, "Ruki-" 

The girl smirked and kept her mouth shut. 

Takeru glared at her, but continued; "maybe in this world Elves and Dwarves and all the other races are the equivalent of Humans-" 

"One flaw in your idea, Doofus." Ruki stated, nodding toward Aragorn and then toward Boromir; "see? Humans already exist here. There doesn't have to _be_ an equivalent for them." 

Takeru glowered. "Well how the hell should I know, then? It was just an idea!" 

"Ruki," Renamon sighed warningly, "_must_ you be so condescending?" 

"Renamon!" 

"Can we focus here, please?" 

__

:Not likely with those two.: 

"That wasn't called for, Wormmon." 

__

:But it's TRUE...: 

"Still..." Ken shook his head again and stood, making both Takeru and Ruki look up at him. 

"Um, Ken?" 

The Child of Kindness pursed his lips. "This is getting nowhere, and frankly it's giving me a headache. And-" he added, turning, "since we've already covered all we needed to cover and there's no _Aspirin _ in this World, I'm going before my head feels like it's going to split open." Turning, he walked briskly back to where he had been sitting previously. Wormmon _and_ Patamon followed behind and settled nearby. 

Takeru stared after him. _Um, what just happened here?_

Ruki spun around and stalked off, probably to find a wall to lean against. 

Renamon sighed, sounding somewhat tired. "She really doesn't mean to be like that." 

"I should hope not." Takeru glanced at the digimon. 

"I was hoping her friendship with Legolas would change her a bit..." 

"We can always _keep_ hoping." 

"I never said I wasn't going to." Renamon responded with an uncharacteristic wink. She glanced over to Ruki, making sure she knew where her Tamer was, "I think I'm going to look around. Perhaps I can find this Gollum and speak with it..." 

"Is that I good idea?" 

"I doubt there's anything it could do that I couldn't handle." 

"If you're sure..." 

Renamon, instead of responding, disappeared. Takeru shrugged to himself and stood. Stretching his arms above his head, he yawned and wandered over to Ken. Taking a seat beside the bluenette, he glanced up at Gandalf. The wizard was still seated where he had been... 

Ken followed his eyes, "yeah. He hasn't figured it out yet." 

"Has it ever occurred to you that we may be following someone who's just the tiniest bit senile?" 

"No." 

"Never?" 

"Never." Ken nodded, "he's not senile in the least, Takeru." 

"And you're saying that because-?" 

"Takeru, he hasn't been here in _years_. Somehow I doubt that if someone picked a random location in the Digital World you or I would be able to find it without at least _some_ thought." 

"This is different." 

"How?" 

Takeru grinned, "in the Digital World I didn't have to put up with Her-Royal-Bitchiness." 

"That's not nice." 

"I don't mean it to be. I also wouldn't take so long figuring it out that my butt got numb." 

"Ha, ha." 

"There _is_ a plus in this, you know-" 

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Which is?" 

Takeru's lips twitched. "Well," he drawled, "we _are_ alone in a dark cave-" 

Ken flushed, "T-Takeru!" 

"Hm?" 

The blonde's lips brushed Ken's neck and he twitched. "You can't... we can't... not _here_... the others are..." 

Takeru sighed into the other boy's skin. "I doubt they've never seen people kiss before." 

"But they don't know about us, and-" 

"Aragorn knows." 

"How does he-?" 

"Renamon told me. And the others are fairly sure as well..." 

"But – they --" 

Takeru kissed him lightly. "You're right." He sat back. "I can wait." 

"I – I --" Ken's face was a dark shade of red. "I-" 

"Ah!" Gandalf's voice interrupted whatever Ken had been about to say. The magician stood, pulling Frodo up with him, and gestured toward one of the paths. "It's this way!" 

Everyone else was on their feet in an instant. 

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed, obviously relieved. 

"Come on," Takeru took Ken's arm and tugged him up from the rock he had been sitting on. Together with Wormmon and Patamon they climbed up to the tunnel and followed the others inside. 

"Gandalf," Frodo was saying from ahead of them, "how do you know this is the way?" 

"Ah," Gandalf responded, "the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt, my boy," he chuckled, "always follow your nose." 

Ken laughed and Takeru could only roll his eyes. 

__

A saying Daisuke and Taichi both use, and one that their stomachs prompted. 

But neither of them said anything as they followed Gandalf deeper into the Mines.   


~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Um... yeah. Just a lot of talking. So... yeah. 

Takeru: _Real_ intelligent sentence there. 

Me: *glares* Because you always speak _so_ well... 

Ken: He _thinks_ he does.... 

Takeru: What's that supposed to mean?! 

Ruki: *snickers* 

Me: *sighsigh* Alright, so the next bunch of chapters has a whole lot of action-type stuff in it. Hold on to your hats, folk! 


	12. Chapter 12: Moria

****

Rating: PG - PG-13

****

Warnings: [violence] planguage] [het] [shounen-ai]

****

Pairings: Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas

****

Notes: None, nyao nyao~! =^-^=

****

Disclaimer: So as always I don't own Digimon or Lord Of The Rings. Now I can't get sued! *does a little You-Can't-Sue-Me-Now dance*. There you have it. I don't own them, although... when I return everyone & everything I might... um... _forget_... yeah, forget... to return Legolas... *waves off angry copyright-supporting-lawyers and crazed fangirls* Eep! Or not! 

****

Company

Chapter Twelve: Moria  


Takeru was in awe. His mouth hung open. He had never seen anything like it before. 

The Mines of Moria were just as spectacular as Gimli had been saying. And as he stood there, gaping at the huge pillars of stone that surrounded them, he suddenly felt terribly insignificant. Not since the Digimon Kaiser's base had he felt that way... 

He blinked and shook his head with a glance at Ken. The Digimon Kaiser was the last thing he wanted to think about. Especially now that he and Ken were... 

"Now," Gandalf said, waving his hand above the crystal at the end of his staff; "let me risk some more light-" 

There was a cumulative gasp as the crystal glowed more brightly, illuminating the cavern even more. Takeru got the feeling that it wasn't just he who was feeling tiny compared to the towering stone structures. _There's no one out there who wouldn't feel shrunken. Except maybe Daisuke and Yamato, but their egos are almost as big as these Mines..._

"Come on." Gandalf beckoned for them to follow him again. 

And everyone did, though their eyes continued to survey the amazing sights before them. They had been walking for a few hours now, since Gandalf had figured out the way they had to take. And Takeru was thinking (or had been until they reached the main chamber of the Mines with it's massive pillars and skyward ceilings) wistfully of the time they had spent sitting and waiting. His feet were beginning to hurt again. 

__

:Takeru?: 

"Yeah, Patamon?" 

The former-digimon looked up at him from where he was walking at his partner's side. _:I think the others would've liked to see this.:_

"Others?" 

__

:V-mon, Hawkmon, Armadimon, Tailmon...: 

"Oh. The other digimon." 

__

:Uh-huh, and the other Chosen as well. They would have thought it was neat.: 

"Probably," Takeru agreed softly. 

__

:It IS cool.: 

"Hm." 

__

:How come you're being so quiet?: 

The blonde frowned and shrugged. He wasn't really sure why he was keeping his voice so low but there was something off about Moria, and he didn't know what. So he just felt that it would be prudent to be relatively silent. It was times like that when he thanked the deities of Middle Earth that he was with Ken and not Daisuke or Miyako... 

__

Who can't keep their mouths shut for more than thirty seconds. God help me, I can't believe I'm friends with them. And I'm glad they're my friends, which is even worse. He sighed, _although, there are other reasons I'm glad I'm with Ken besides the blessing of silence... especially now. _His eyes drifted to the bluenette and he smiled. _God, he's gorgeous._ He blinked, then; _shit. Did I just think that? I'm such a sap. Well,_ he shook his head. _At least I didn't go with 'cute'. Although..._

"What did I tell you?" Gimli said abruptly, appearing near him and patting his shoulder heartily. "_This_ is the way I remembered Moria!" 

"It's nice." 

"Nice?" Gimli demanded, "nice-?! How can you say it's-! It's more than-! Argh!" 

Takeru had to try his hardest to keep from laughing, and nearby he could hear Ken giggle under his breath. His eyes flicked to the bluenette and he rolled them in Ken's direction as Gimli continued to rant about the magnificent _grandeur_ of the Mines. 

Ken nodded silently, still trying to choke down his laughter at Gimli's indignation. 

Sighing, Takeru grinned happily. Despite the endless hardships of their quest so far, he had to admit that being with the others... being with new and _good_ friends... being with _Ken_... was something he was enjoying very much. 

Though he doubted that the quest would remain a good thing for very much longer... 

__

I just know that things are going to get VERY bad VERY fast. 

"Hey!" 

Takeru's head jerked up at Boromir's shout just in time to see Gimli make a mad dash across the cavern and into a smaller room to the right. From where he was, all Takeru could make out was that there was a funnel of light shining from the roof of the room onto something on the ground... 

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted after the Dwarf, "wait-" 

But Gimli didn't respond. He had stopped inside the room and dropped to his knees next to the large stone block that was illuminated by the sunlight. And as they all made their way into the room and approached him, there was a general feeling of surprise when everyone realized the Dwarf was weeping hoarsely. 

Takeru's eyes traveled over the stones and he swallowed. "It's-" 

"It's a tomb." Ken said softly. 

Gandalf approached the tomb from the other side and brushed away some of the dust that had accumulated over time. Squinting, he read; "Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He sighed sadly, "so he is dead then. I feared as much." 

Gimli's weeping grew softer and he rested his head against the tomb. 

Ken rested his hand on the Dwarf's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, but couldn't think of anything to say. He settled for silence. Takeru looked around; littering the ground around the tomb were the bodies of dozens of Dwarves, all of them as those at the entrance to Moria had been. 

"A mass slaughter." Ruki muttered to herself from a few feet away, looking at the skeletal remains with disgust. "They didn't have a chance in this tiny place." 

"Orcs." Legolas spat angrily. 

"...yes." Gandalf leaned over and picked up a large hardcover book from the arms of a skeleton that was leaning against the tomb. Blowing on it removed from of the dust from the cover, and he opened it with a creaking sound. "-we have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long." He read gravely. Merry, Sam and Frodo wandered over from the door. Pippin continued walking to examine the well at the back of the room and the skeleton which was sitting on it;.Aragorn came back from the far corner where he had been, and those who were near to Gandalf already fell silent and listened sadly."We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They have taken the bridge and second hall... the end comes." The Wizard paused and frowned grimly. "Drums. Drums in the deep... they are coming. We cannot get out..." 

A long silence followed, and was only broken when Pippin -- who had not been listening particularly closely -- reached out to touch the skeleton he'd been staring at. He twisted the arrow, which was protruding from its chest. 

And the sudden movement jarred the body enough that the skull fell right off. 

The noise from it tumbling into the well was louder than anyone had expected, and all of them winced. Pippin turned slowly to face the rest of the Fellowship, wincing right along with them. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the rest of the skeleton tipped backward and followed the skull down into the depths of the Mine. The clattering was even louder the second time and Pippin shut his eyes for a moment before looking back guiltily. 

"You fool of a Took!" Gandalf slammed the book closed abruptly and stalked over to the Hobbit; "throw yourself in next time!" He snapped angrily, dropping the book to the ground; "and rid us of your stupidity!" 

Takeru shook his head as they all waited tensely. When nothing happened and the noise subsided, everyone breathed an audible sigh of relief. Turning, Takeru began to survey the room; he paused when a soft sound caught his attention. 

And before he could turn back to face the others, it grew into a loud drumming, followed quickly by scrambling and shrieking noises... and at the same time, Frodo's sword Sting began to glow a ethereal blue... 

"Orcs!" 

"The doors!" Aragorn shouted, "close the doors!" 

Boromir sprinted for the huge wooden doors and looked out into the main cavern. His eyes widened at what he saw, and he barely managed to jerk his head back as two arrows whirred past his head to slam into the wood beside him. He quickly stepped back inside and struggled to slam and bar the doors. 

Aragorn and Ruki joined him and together they got them closed and 'locked'. 

Boromir leaned against the doors for a second. "They have a Cave Troll." 

"Shit." Takeru's heart began to pound and he grabbed his daggers, fearing the bow would be of no use in such closed quarters. He readied himself as best he could as Boromir, Aragorn and Ruki ran back to join them away from the doors. _Here comes the VERY bad part..._

They waited. 

The shrieking grew louder, nearly deafening, and then something heavy slammed into the other side of the doors. Once. Twice. Three times. And the wood began to splinter inward, leaving gaping holes in the doors, and giving them fleeting glimpses of what was trying to get in. 

__

Thwack! 

An arrow fired from Legolas's bow skimmed past and through one of the holes, imbedding in one of the Orcs outside. It screamed and fell back, only to be replaced by another... and another arrow, this one from Boromir's bow, whirred through the opening... 

"This won't hold them for long-" 

"No, it won't." 

Beside Takeru, Patamon was growling dangerously, his fur standing on end. Ken was a few feet away, his own daggers ready and with Wormmon next to him. Renamon had re-appeared and was standing in a 'ready' pose near to Ruki, who was gripping her knives tightly and looked more fierce than even _she_ should have been able to. 

"Here they come-" 

A sudden impact made the doors burst inward, showering everyone inside with shattered wood. The creature that had broken into the cavern hulked in the doorway before stepping inside, with Orcs swarming in after it. 

__

Must be the Cave Troll... shit! 

The wave of Orcs slammed into them violently, and then there was chaos. Some Orcs fought hand-to-hand, and some continued to stand near the entrance and fire volleys of arrows into the room, not caring is they hit other Orcs or not. Takeru only barely blocked the first Orc to attack him, and countered a thrust from it's rough sword. Knocking it back, he slashed, catching its throat with the edge of his dagger. It fell, gurgling and clutching it throat, only to be replaced by another. 

Takeru dispatched it easily enough, but the number of Orcs seemed never-ending... 

Patamon was close by, fighting for all he was worth. He snarled frighteningly and leapt upon the nearest Orc, tearing into it with his newly-acquired teeth. Wormmon was doing much the same thing... 

Takeru looked around for Ken, still frantically fighting; he spotted the bluenette nearby, fighting bravely. His tunic was already smeared with blood, as was Takeru's. The only problem was that the blonde couldn't tell if the blood was Ken's or belonged to the Orcs... and there were more Orcs centering on Ken than on himself. 

__

Why-? 

It didn't matter. Spinning around, he blocked another attack and skewered the Orc it had come from before attempting to get over to Ken. Slashing at the Orcs as he went, every step was a struggle through the battle... he was nearly there... and a loud crashing sound rose above the sounds of fighting as the Cave Troll's hammer slammed into the ground just in front of him. 

"Ahh!" 

Takeru fell back, stumbled, and landed on his back. The Cave Troll watched with tiny black eyes as he scrambled backward, and stepped toward him. _Thwack! Thwack!_ The arrows that struck and imbedded in the Cave Troll's side, while not enough to do much damage, distracted it long enough for him to roll out of the way. 

Still on the ground, he looked up. "Ruki?" 

The girl stood a few feet away, her bow still trained on the Troll, and her D-Power spinning like crazy at her side. Renamon was a foot away, protecting Ruki's back. "Get up!" Ruki shouted at him. 

Takeru didn't even consider arguing with her for once; he started to scramble to his feet. And was accosted by another Orc, which stared down at him from above, it's sword held near his neck. "Fuck." 

The creature seemed to grin, and Takeru could swear his life was going to flash before his eyes... 

...but the Orc suddenly emitted a shriek and fell to the side. 

"Huh?" Takeru's eyes followed it as the creature fell and then his gaze jerked back. "Ken!" 

The bluenette reached down to help him up, "are you al-" 

The problem with arrows isn't using them yourself, it's that they're so fast you can't see them coming at you; and neither Takeru nor Ken saw the Orcish arrow before it was deeply imbedded in the flesh of Ken's shoulder. 

"Argh!" 

__

:Ken!: 

"Ken-!" Takeru was on his feet in an instant, but Ken stumbled back from the force of the arrow, falling into the wall. "Ken! Shit!" The blonde knelt next to his friend, ignoring the battle around them; Wormmon and Patamon bounded through the commotion and skidded to stop a foot away, whirling to protect them from the Orcs. Takeru held Ken in a sitting position forcefully, "shit, Ken... oh hell..." 

Ken grimaced, "ow." 

"Fuck." One of Takeru's hand hovered over the arrow, "shit. Ken.. are you alright-?" 

"Aside from being shot?" 

The blonde would have glared if he hadn't been so worried. "Not funny." He snapped, "you're _hurt_." 

"Not badly-" 

"Are you kidding-?!" 

"Takeru!" 

Again, it was Ruki; she had somehow managed to make her way over to them and was standing with Patamon and Wormmon, her knives flashing as she and the digimon struggled to keep the Orcs at bay. 

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" 

Renamon's attack threw several of the creatures back, giving the others room to work. Takeru silently thanked both Tamer and digimon for helping, even though neither one was particularly fond of him... and just as his head began to turn back to Ken, his eye caught on the Cave Troll, which was stabbing at something behind a large pillar... 

"W-what's it-?" Ken muttered. 

Takeru's eyes widened when a flash of short brown-back hair appeared from behind the pillar. The Troll thrust the lance it was holding forward again and seemed to connect with something; it twisted the lance, grunting, and then dropped it. 

"W-What-?" 

"Frodo!" Takeru's voice was hoarse. 

"No!" 

From across the room, Merry and Pippin's voices cried out together and the two tiny Hobbits leapt from the high ground they had been on (a ledge in the wall) onto the Troll's back. Both brandished their swords, stabbing frantically; Pippin was thrown off quickly, and hit the ground with a loud thud. Merry remained on the Cave Troll's back... the creature tipped it's head back, clawing at the Hobbit... 

...and below on the ground, Legolas lined up a shot and sent an arrow soaring into the beast's throat. 

It groaned, then gurgled and fell, throwing Merry away in the process. 

It was only then that Takeru happened to notice that the Orcs were gone; all had been slain, or had run, including the archers. He turned back to Ken; "oh hell..." blood was seeping through Ken's tunic and soaking the front of his shirt. "Shit. Oh shit. Okay-" 

"What about Frodo?" 

"Ken, you're _hurt_!" 

"No..." Ken struggled up from the ground, his left arm hanging almost limply at his side. He winced, pain in his features. Takeru scrambled to hold him up. "No, what about Frodo?" The Child of Kindness repeated; "is he alright?" 

"I don't-" 

Across the room, Sam's voice -- heavy with relief -- called out; "he's alive! He's alive! He's fine...." 

A slight smile graced Ken's face before he grimaced again. "Good..." 

"There? See? Shit. Frodo's fine. He's fine..." Takeru's chest felt tight; "sit down again, damn it!" He lowered Ken back to the ground; "hell... what can I do with this? You're going to bleed to death... fuck. Ah, hell..." 

"I'll get someone." 

Takeru looked at Ruki, and, with no sarcasm evident in his voice; "thank you." 

The girl nodded and sprinted across the cave, returning only a moment later with Legolas in tow. The Elf knelt next to Ken and frowned, then carefully grasped the feathered end of the arrow. Ken winced and hissed in pain. 

"This will hurt." Legolas told him, "grit your teeth and it will be over soon." 

"...yeah..." 

At Ken's response, Legolas jerked on the arrow, breaking the end from it all together; Ken howled in pain, catching the attention of the rest of the Fellowship. Legolas threw the feathered end off to the side. "Now," the Elf said, "lean forward." 

The bluenette nodded, his breathing ragged, and leaned, spilling blood down his front in the process. Before he could say anything Legolas took hold of the arrowhead and drew the shaft of the arrow out of Ken's shoulder. It, too, was discarded. 

"Shit. Shit..." Takeru automatically clamped his hands on either side of Ken's shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Oh fuck..." 

"Takeru," Ken said weakly with a pained chuckle, "you were doing so well..." 

"W-what?" 

"With your language." The other boy clarified; "you were getting better..." 

"That was before you were hurt!" 

"We need something to wrap the wound with." Legolas stated with a frown, "but-" 

"Here-" there was a ripping sound, and all of them looked past the Elf to where the remaining members of their company had gathered around them. Pippin held out a long strip of cloth that he seemed to have torn from his own cloak. "Use this." 

__

What do you know... 

Legolas took the cloth without a word and wrapped it tightly around Ken's shoulder and under his arm. "This isn't nearly good enough," he murmured to himself, "but we don't have the time to stop and tend to this properly..." 

"It's f-fine..." Ken said, shaking his head. He tried to stand, and both Takeru and Ruki helped him up. The bluenette looked at Pippin and smiled slightly; "thank you." 

"Well," the Hobbit said, shaking a finger at Ken; "now you owe me a new cloak-" 

"Pip!" Merry smacked him. 

"What?" 

Aragorn shook his head, "is everyone here? Good." A far-off shrieking began anew, and the drums began again. "Because there are more Orcs on their way." 

"Yeah." Ken nodded weakly, pushing away from Takeru to walk on his own. He seemed to be gaining strength already... another advantage to the Elven magic? Or was it a side effect from the Dark Spore? Either way, he was already standing on his own; wincing, yes, but by himself... he wavered and had to lay a hand on Takeru's shoulder to steady himself. He looked back up with determination; "let's go then." 

"Right." Gandalf nodded. 

They ran. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Whee! A long chapter this time! 

Takeru: *glares* Long, but Ken got _shot_! 

Me: *sheepishly* Gomen, but... did you really think you would all get through this unscathed? 

Takeru: Why you... 

Ken: It's not her fault. She didn't shoot me, an Orc did. Ow, by the way. 

Me: That's right! Don't blame _me_! *sighs* I _am_ sorry, though. And the next few chapters won't be much better... ^^;;


	13. Chapter 13: Echoes

****

Rating: PG - PG-13

****

Warnings: [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

****

Pairings: Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas

****

Notes: Observe! Nothing up my sleeves, or in my hat! *preforms cheap party magic trick and makes notes vanish into thin air* Voila! Thank you, thank you!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Lord Of The Rings. I'll return them when I'm done (well, most of them anyway ^_~) so don't get all mad 'n' stuff... yeah. So there. Ha! Um... yeah... ^.^;;   


****

Company

Chapter Thirteen: Echoes  


Ken was struggling, despite the fact that he was putting up a brave front and managing to keep up with the rest of them. His injury was slowing him down, and, in turn, slowing the rest of the company down. But none of them were even in the least bit willing to leave him behind. He was managing on his own, but occasionally he was in need of help and Takeru was always there to lend a shoulder and help him along. 

"Are you alright?" Takeru asked as they ran. 

Ken nodded, wincing; his arm still hung semi-limply at his side, making running even more difficult. "I think so." 

__

:Are you sure?: Wormmon panted from beside him. 

Ken nodded again. "Yes-" he stumbled, and Takeru caught his arm. The Child of Kindness yelped, but now with the blonde helping him, he continued to run. "Ow. I think I want to go home now-" 

__

:Me too!: Patamon added. 

"Less talk," Takeru shouted over the roar of the drums and the shrieking of the Orcs around them in the Mines; "more running!" 

Now, the Mines which had been so awe-inspiring only a short time before were only a death-trap waiting to happen. There were Orcs closing in on all sides, and with nothing but pillars all around them there seemed to be nowhere to hide... the rest of the Fellowship was silent as they ran, with only the sound of their footsteps and the sound of their gasping breathing echoing through the cavernous halls of the former Dwarf City. Takeru only spoke occasionally to ask how Ken was doing, and the bluenette only spoke to answer him... 

Wormmon and Patamon weren't gong by their standard, though; since their speech was silent anyway, they spoke whenever they felt the need. 

__

:Wai!: Patamon wailed, _:I don't want to be here anymore, Takeru!: _

Takeru ignored his partner, concentrating on keeping both himself and Ken on their feet and running. A blur of yellow shot past him; it was moving so fast he was barely able to recognize it as Renamon. The digimon raced through the Mines ahead of them, taking great leaps and vanishing from time to time. 

__

:What's Renamon doing?: Wormmon asked. 

__

:Scouting ahead?: 

:Maybe.: 

:Probably.: 

:Yeah.: 

:Good for her.: 

:Yeah...: 

Takeru would have told them both to shut up if he had have had the breath to spare. As it was, despite the fact that up until then his newly-acquired Elf form had given him an edge above any members of the company who weren't Elves, he was out of breath. He hadn't been out of breath since getting to Middle Earth, and it was something he could do without. 

__

I've been spoiled here... I guess I took advantage of being an Elf... Beside him, Ken stumbled again and Takeru's grip tightened on the bluenette's arm. Ken hissed in pain and tensed, but Takeru could do nothing to help it. _Shit. He's hurt damn it, and I don't feel like I'm helping, exactly..._ he turned to the other boy; "you okay?" 

"Hm? Yeah. You don't have to worry about me." 

"I do." 

"I know..." 

Ken almost smiled at the worry in Takeru's voice, and then winced again. Takeru frowned, but said nothing more as they kept racing through the shadows of Moria. The screaming from the Orcs was getting louder, and the vile creatures could be seen scurrying down the pillars and from cracks in the thick stone walls. 

They were being surrounded. 

Ahead, Gandalf skidded to a stop; the Orcs that had been seeming to seep from the walls themselves had managed to cut off their escape. The rest of the company stopped behind him, and once they were no longer running Ken pulled his arm away from Takeru to stand on his own. 

The shrieking creatures flowed around them in an ugly wave; they were on all sides, and clinging to the pillars and ceiling. Takeru had never known you could be so _surrounded_... there were hundreds... _thousands_... 

Next to him, Ken was shakily reaching for a dagger with his good hand. Takeru's brow furrowed worriedly. _He can't fight with his arm like that..._

"This is it." The bluenette whispered fearfully. 

Takeru's hands went for his own weapons and he nodded. "I guess it is." 

The Orcs stopped moving... there was no more coming... there was nowhere for any more of them to go... they stood perfectly still and quiet, ready, and all members of the Fellowship did the same... the silence was absolute and deafening... it was oppressive, how silent the Mines were at that moment... 

__

THUMP. 

The noise was loud, and huge; there was something frighteningly dark and sinister about it. The walls shook, and dust drifted from the pillars, crumbling from the vibrations. The Orcs jumped and tittered strangely, and Takeru -- as most of the others were doing as well -- looked around nervously. 

__

THUMP. 

THUMP. 

The Orcs tittered again, a cumulative noise that swept through their ranks and was followed by a frightened shrieking; and then the creatures -- all of them, every single one -- scrambled back where they had come from. They disappeared into the walls and ceiling, and climbed the pillars, escaping in a panicked mass. 

__

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. 

Takeru's heart was pounding along with the sound, and his breath seemed to be caught in his throat. His eyes traveled wildly through the nearby areas of the Mine. "What the hell?" He gasped, "what's going on-?" 

"I don't-" Ken broke off, and his gaze turned to Gandalf; "G-Gandalf?" 

The wizard was looking beyond them in the direction they had come; his eyes wide and glazed with something akin to fear and dread. "Run." He said softly and harshly, commanding, even as a harsh red light began to appear from around the last corner they had turned; "run." 

__

THUMP. 

"What new devilry is this-?" Boromir asked shakily. 

"...the Balrog..." Gandalf's voice was soft and fear-filled, "a demon of the ancient world. This is an enemy that is beyond your skills as warriors..." he took a step back when another thump resonated in the Mines, and shouted; "_Run_!" 

And at his shout, the yellow blur that Takeru had come to recognize as Renamon at full-tilt appeared in front of them. The digimon looked back, following Gandalf's gaze, and then her own eyes widened. Takeru could have sworn he heard her mutter "...perfect..." under her breath, but he wasn't sure... 

__

THUMP. 

THUMP. THUMP. 

"Come on!" Renamon called loudly, speaking to the whole of the Fellowship for the very first time; "this way!" The fox dashed quickly around a nearby corner, leaving the company to follow her. Her voice shouted back through the cavern; "quickly!" 

"Renamon!" Ruki screamed, racing after her partner, "wait-!" 

__

THUMP. 

:Move it!: Patamon shrieked when they didn't follow Renamon right away; _:go, go, go!: _

"Patamon, what-?" 

__

:Just go!: 

Gandalf spun to face them, glaring, "_Go!_" 

"Go!" Ken shoved Takeru roughly (as roughly as he could, given his injury). "Takeru, go!" 

__

THUMP. 

Takeru watched the strange light draw closer to the corner and nodded shakily; "y-yeah." He broke into a run, following Boromir and Legolas, who had already started to run. He dragged Ken with him, and the others weren't far behind. _Whatever a Balrog is, I don't think we want to get on it's bad side..._

"Here!" Ruki shouted from ahead of them. She had stopped at the corner Renamon had vanished around and was waiting for them to catch up; "come on!" 

__

THUMP. 

THUMP. 

Boromir rounded the corner at a dead run, with Legolas only a few feet behind. Takeru reached Ruki next, with Ken at his heels and both Patamon and Wormmon right next to him; they took the corner so fast that Takeru nearly lost his balance, and the former-digimon skidded, their claws scraping against the sheer rock of the ground. 

Ken yelped again when Takeru almost fell; his arm had been jerked fairly violently by that. Normally, the blonde would have taken the time to apologize but given the circumstances, he didn't want to waste time that could be used to flee... the thumping from behind them was making both his heart and stomach clench; he didn't know what a Balrog was, but....

__

I don't WANT to know! 

THUMP. 

I REALLY don't want to know! 

"Ahh!" As he turned the corner, he barely managed to avoid slamming into Legolas; the Elf was scrambling backward... "what the hell-!" Then he realized -- the floor abruptly _ended_ only a handful of steps away from where Legolas was standing... and the Elf was holding onto Boromir, who was teetering at the edge... 

"Shit!" 

Releasing Ken, Takeru grabbed the back of Legolas's tunic and _yanked_. Legolas fell backward, still holding onto Boromir and dragging the man with him. Both Warrior and Elf took a few deep breaths before scrambling up. 

Boromir muttered "thanks" to both Legolas and Takeru before starting down the carved-out stone staircase that wound down the side of the abyss that he had almost plunged into. Ahead, Ruki was already partway down, and Renamon was standing where the staircase ended, looking across a thin-looking rock bridge in the distance. 

Legolas glanced at Takeru and simply nodded before following Boromir. The blonde said nothing as he herded Ken after the Elf, with their partners on their heels and the others not far behind. 

__

THUMP. 

Takeru reached the bottom of the somewhat thin staircase shortly after Boromir, and headed for the beginning of the stone bridge where Ruki and Renamon were waiting for everyone. He turned to make sure Ken was still with him; the bluenette was managing to keep up, but he was looking particularly drained... 

__

Shit. I hope we'll be somewhere where we can rest after this, or Ken's not going to make it. 

THUMP. 

The blonde turned his eyes to the top of the staircase, where, from around the corner, that same red light was beginning to shine. Gandalf was most of the way down the stairs, with Gimli close behind. The Hobbits were after Gimli, with Aragorn taking up the rear. 

The light shone brighter and more maliciously than before, and a bellowing roar sounded throughout Moria, making everyone except Gandalf and Aragorn wince. Pippin, from where he was on the steps, even clapped his hands over his ears. 

Beside Takeru, Patamon whimpered. 

"Patamon?" 

__

:A digimon, I think... another one... : the former-digimon said softly, his voice taking on a frightened hint. _:And a strong one... Ultimate, maybe... possibly even more...:_ the wolf twitched, _:Takeru, I can smell the Fire... Fire and Earth and Brimstone... Takeru, Gandalf's right -- we CAN'T fight this thing! I-If we don't make it out of here before-:_

__

THUMP. 

THUMP. 

THUMP. 

Patamon winced and whined again. _:Takeru, we have to get out of here!:_

"I know, I know!" 

"Come-" Gandalf ordered (and no one was questioning it) as he reached the bridge; "we have to cross. At the other side, we will be close to the other side of Moria, and away from the Balrog..." 

"Right." 

Takeru's eyes went to the bridge; it was made of rock, thin, and there was a chunk missing from the middle. He sized up the gap. _We can make that._ He assured himself determinedly; _and if the littler ones can't, the rest of us will just have to help them._

"Takeru, come one." Ken nudged him onto the bridge, and together they crossed. 

Once he was actually traversing it, the bridge wasn't all _that_ thin... 

Ruki and Renamon were the first to reach the gap in the bridge; Renamon simply wrapped an arm around Ruki's waist and, taking several running steps, jumped the gap with her Tamer in tow. Legolas reached it next, and leapt over to the other side with no problems. Boromir seemed to have been thinking the same thing as Takeru, and when he reached the gap he grabbed Merry and Pippin, tucking a Hobbit under each arm, and jumped across with the little ones as well. Legolas had to catch him so that he didn't stumble and plummet from the bridge once he landed, taking both of the little ones with him... 

__

THUMP. 

Gandalf, being older, had a harder time with jump; the others had to catch him on the other side, but he made it all the same. And Patamon, being a wolf at that point, jumped the gap with little trouble. 

Wormmon could have followed, but instead chose to remain behind with Ken. Aragorn quickly picked Sam up and tossed him across the gap for Boromir to catch and set back on his feet. The Ranger turned to Gimli and reached, but the Dwarf waved him off indignantly. 

"Nobody _tosses _a Dwarf!" He snapped, and, hefting his axe over his shoulder, attempted to jump across. His feet hit the edge of the other side, and he teetered... his axe was tipping him backward... 

"Gimli!" 

"Ah!" Ruki reached out quickly and her hand clamped onto the Dwarf's beard. 

"Not the beard!" Gimli shouted, "not the beard!" 

The girl scowled -- "fine!" -- and released the Dwarf. 

Gimli teetered again, his free arm flailing wildly... 

"Gimli!" Legolas dashed forward and caught his friend before he could fall. He propped the Dwarf back on his feet, where he promptly turned a scathing glare on Ruki. The orange-haired girl glared right back. 

Takeru almost chuckled, but- 

__

THUMP. 

He glanced back over his shoulder... the firelight was getting brighter... they had to get out of there... "Alright Ken, your turn-" Takeru squeezed Ken's good arm. "Let's go." 

"...yeah." 

"I'll give you a hand-" 

"No, it's alright." 

__

:It'll be okay, Ken.: Wormmon assured his partner. 

Ken smiled slightly, then winced again when his shoulder pained him. "Let's do this, then." Walking backward a few steps, he cradled his arm against his side and ran at the edge, past Takeru who was watching with worry. Reaching the gap, he jumped- 

-and Ruki caught him on the other side. 

Takeru breathed a sigh of relief; the bluenette's arm was probably _killing_ him now, but at least he'd made it safely. He turned around to look at Aragorn and Frodo, who, besides himself and Wormmon, were the only ones who had yet to cross. 

"Alright, we-" 

__

Thwack! Thwack! 

Takeru jumped back a foot, barely avoiding the arrows that landed at his feet. That seemed to be a signal, and an almost-literal rain of arrows followed. "What the-!" He whirled around, reaching for his bow in the process, and his eyes traveled across the walls of the cavern. "Where-?" His gaze lighted on the Orcs just before an arrow from Legolas's bow slammed into one of them, leaving it to fall into the pit below. "Shit." 

An arrow was readied and flying before he'd even really thought about it; Legolas and Ruki were retaliating as well, but there were a _lot_ of the Orcs up in the walls.... 

"Go!" Takeru shouted at Aragorn; "you and Frodo go-" he backed up past them, getting out of their way. "I'll be after you!" 

"But-" Frodo protested, "you'll be-" 

"Come on, Frodo." 

"But-" 

Takeru blocked their voices out and concentrated on his aim. An Orc fell under his arrows.

Another. Then another... and another. But they kept coming...one fell and was replaced by another immediately after.... 

__

THUMP. 

The Child of Hope's head whipped around. 

The Balrog was rounding the corner, fires flaring. 

__

THUMP. 

"Go, go!" 

Aragorn grabbed hold of Frodo's tunic and prepared to make the jump. 

"_Look out_!" 

Takeru barely registered Merry's shout in time to look up and see the danger. A rock -- a boulder, really -- was plummeting toward the bridge from the ceiling. "Ack!" The blonde barely managed to ready himself for the impact… 

And the boulder slammed into the stone of the bridge, taking a large chunk of it into the pit. Takeru gazed with horror at the now-twice-as-large-gap that had been created by the rock. Aragorn and Frodo stood at the edge, a few feet away from he and Wormmon (who had yet to jump over to the other side after Ken) and stared across at the others. 

"Oh no...." 

__

THUMP. 

The Balrog was coming. 

__

This can't get any worse. 

A rumbling made him rethink that. 

"Takeru!" 

"Wha-?" Takeru looked -- down, this time -- and blinked stupidly for a second. The ground was... crumbling? It was crumbling? It was crumbling! "Fuck!" He threw himself backward -- Wormmon scrambling after him with a yelp -- before the ground under his feet could fall into the seemingly-bottomless pit below. 

"Takeru! Wormmon! Are you two alright?" 

"Ohhhh..." Takeru groaned and rubbed his head. Beside him, Wormmon whined pitifully and got to his feet carefully. "Ow." His hand clenched around his bow... only to discover that the bow was gone, along with the arrow that had been set in it. "Great. This is just bloody great. Now what?" 

__

THUMP. THUMP. 

The ground rumbled again, and the Child of Hope's head snapped up to look toward Aragorn and Frodo, who were now standing on a platform, with nowhere to go on either side. The pillar they were on shuddered with the rumble and the base began to crack. 

"Aragorn! Frodo!" 

Takeru got to his feet and cast a glance over his shoulder toward the Balrog, then back to where the Ranger and Hobbit were standing. _Go, go!_ He thought frantically, _at least get YOURSELVES out of there, even if I'm still where I am..._

The base of the pillar had crumbled completely on one side, and the platform was beginning to tilt. Aragorn grasped Frodo's shoulder. "Lean, Frodo!" The Ranger commanded, and the two of them leaned forward at the same time... 

...the platform tipped forward with their weight, slamming into the other side violently; Aragorn and Frodo were thrown off and into the arms of their comrades. Takeru breathed a sigh of relief that both of them were safe. 

__

THUMP. 

:Takeru...: Wormmon's voice said. _:Takeru!:_

"Wormmon-" the blonde glanced at the wolf, then back at the Balrog, and finally at the monstrous hole in the bridge between himself and the others. "We can't get across that! There's now way we can get across that..." 

Aragorn and Frodo may have been safe, but he and Wormmon were stuck on the wrong side of the bridge...   


~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas: A cliffhanger? 

Me: Um, kinda' I guess. 

Ken: We're in trouble, aren't we? 

Me: Takeru is, for sure. 

Takeru: *glowers* I hate you. 

Me: *blink, blink* You do? *starts to wail* Nooooo! Don't hate me! I'm sorry! Gomen! Gomengomengomengomengomen! *clings to Takeru's legs* 

Takeru: Okay, okay. I forgive you! Now get off my leg -- you're soaking my pants! 

Me: *sniffle, sniffle* S-Sorry... 

Ken: *sweatdrop* Um, why don't you talk to the nice readers? 

Legolas: Good idea. 

Me: Yeah. *brightens* Okay, so this is chapter 13. I'm not good at cliffhangers, so I don't know how well this one did, but... hope ya' like! ^-^


	14. Chapter 14: Balrog

**Rating:** PG - PG-13

**Warnings:** [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

**Pairings:** Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas

**Notes:** *sweeps notes up and throws them out* None!

**Dedication:** Java86! Who's reviewed a bunch of times with opinions and info, and who's giving me tons of information on the Japanese version of Tamers!

**Disclaimer:** ...la la la la la... I dunno, I felt like doing that. So here we go again: I don't own Digimon (any seasons or characters) or Lord Of The Rings (characters, places, etc.) ...I've just borrowed everyone for a bit but they'll all get returned as soon as I'm done this story... oh, and the sequel... and the sequel of the sequel… ^^;; 

Company

Chapter Fourteen: Balrog  


"_Takeru_!" 

Takeru's head whipped around when Ken's voice burst through over the rumbling of the cavern and the shrieking of the Orcs, which were still up in the walls. He blinked stupidly at the gap in front of him for a minute. _Shit, shit, shit..._ His mind seemed to be in a loop; _shit, shit, shit, shit..._

__

:Takeru-: Wormmon nipped at his leg, bringing him out of his stupor_. :We have to get out of here, NOW!: _

"...y-yeah. Yeah." The blonde looked around desperately; "come on, come on... what can we do... what..." 

"Takeru-!" Ken shouted again, "you've got to get out of-" 

"I know, I know!" 

__

:Takeru!: 

THUMP. 

"Fuck!" 

There was no way for he and Wormmon to get across. No way. The gap was too wide for the wolf, never mind himself, to leap across. The Balrog was closing in, the roaring of it's fire was louder than ever... and the pounding of the Orcish drums was still throbbing in the background... arrows rained around him... and he just stood there, as if waiting to get hit. He didn't know what to do. He had _no idea_ what to do... 

__

:Takeru, the steps!: 

"-what?" 

__

:Look, look!: Wormmon snapped excitedly_, :look! The steps keep going! Maybe the path goes all the way around-:_

Takeru looked and his heart leapt. Wormmon was right -- the steps that had lead down to the bridge in the first place continued to run along the wall... maybe... maybe they went all the way around the pit and to the other side. 

"It's taking the long way-" 

__

:SO? WHO CARES!: The former-digimon's voice shrieked in terror_; :we have to GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!!:_

"Right. Come on then." Turning, Takeru started back to the steps. 

"Takeru!" Ken's voice stopped him, and he turned back to the bluenette. He was standing on the opposite side of the gap, struggling against Aragorn and ignoring his injured arm. The Ranger was holding him firmly and showed no intention of letting go. "Takeru! Wormmon!" 

"We're going around-" Takeru said quickly, gesturing to the steps; "you go and we'll find you after!" 

"But-!" 

The blonde cast a glance over his shoulder at the Balrog and shuddered. "You go!" He repeated, "we'll find you! You just go and we'll be fine!" 

"Takeru, no-!" 

"Come on Ken," Aragorn said softly, "come on. They'll be fine. Come on." 

"Go!" 

The Ranger, with Boromir's help, managed to drag Ken back to the other side of the bridge, following Gandalf. The Hobbits went after, reluctantly, and Legolas and Gimli followed shortly. Patamon stood near the edge of the gap, staring across at him sadly... Ruki stood beside him. "Renamon-" she said flatly, "go with them." 

The digimon nodded, "of course", then vanished and reappeared in a flash next to Takeru. 

__

:Take care of Takeru for me, Wormmon!: 

Wormmon muttered something of an affirmative to Patamon, but was slightly distracted at the time... and Ken's wailing was still audible as Takeru spun around and began to run, with Wormmon in front and Renamon beside him.... 

"No!" Ken struggled against Aragorn's hold on him, "let- me- go! I have to... he can't go off on his own, damn it!" Under normal circumstances, he would have been shocked at himself for even saying 'damn', but in this case... "let me go you bastard!" 

"No, Ken." Aragorn told him sternly, "Takeru knows what he's doing. The most you can do for him now is arrive outside of Moria safely so that his mind is kept at ease." 

"But... but..." 

He wanted to cry, _needed_ to cry, but for some reason, though his heart was hurting terribly, his eyes were dry. Hadn't he read somewhere that Elves couldn't cry? The bluenette's throat constricted. _It must be true... I had to be an Elf... I had to be a damned Elf..._ He wrenched his arms from Aragorn, ignoring the agony that shot through his shoulder and the blood that began to seep from beneath the bandage again, and wiped his eyes roughly, despite their dryness. "...Takeru..." 

__

:Takeru's got Wormmon and Renamon with him...: Patamon said reluctantly, _:so he'll be... fine.:_

"Come on," Ruki stepped up behind Ken and grabbed his good arm, then dragged him along beside her, leaving Aragorn free of the burden. "I sent Renamon with them and unlike _your_ pathetic digimon, she's good for something. So don't worry about Takeru. Worry about us! That Whatever-It-Is is still coming after us!" 

"A Balrog." Ken stated softly. 

"Sure. A Balrog. Whatever. Come on!" 

The Child of Kindness followed after Ruki, the girl yanking on his arm to keep him moving along. In truth, his mind was far away from where they were at the time, despite the danger following them. 

"One more bridge!" Gandalf shouted back at them; "and then we'll be out- here!" He stopped and gestured, and the others all paused to look where he was pointing. The 'bridge' (though it wasn't much of one) was even thinner than the previous one, and just as rickety-looking. Nevertheless, there was no other way... "go on, now!" Gandalf ushered the Hobbits past him and across, then Gimli, Boromir and Legolas, then Ruki hauled Ken across with Patamon right behind. Aragorn followed, and only after all of they were ahead of him did Gandalf begin the crossing. 

__

THUMP. THUMP. 

THUMP. 

THUMP. 

Halfway across, the wizard stopped and closed his eyes with a tired sigh. 

Aragorn paused as well, "Gandalf-" 

"Go on." Gandalf ordered, turning, "go!" 

The Ranger hesitated for only a split second, doubt and sadness- followed by acceptance- in his eyes, before doing as Gandalf had commanded. "God speed, my friend-" 

"And to you, Aragorn." The magician replied softly, after the Ranger was out of hearing range. "Farewell." 

Ken reached the other side of the bridge right after Ruki (who was still clamped on to his arm with a grip like a vise) and only shortly before Aragorn. Ruki whirled around- once her feet were on solid ground again- to face the way they had come... 

__

Farewell? Ken thought suddenly, his Elven ears having picked up what Aragorn's had missed, though the Ranger certainly knew what Gandalf was planning. _Farewell? Gandalf... he doesn't... he doesn't expect to come with us... but, what could he be doing-?_ A sudden realization and he shook his head violently, still silent; _no! He can't mean to-_ he wrenched his arm from Ruki's hands, "Gandalf!" 

Gandalf didn't turn, and instead stood tall and faced across the bridge toward the Balrog, which was closing in...

__

No, no, no... not Gandalf, too... 

"Gandalf!" 

__

THUMP. 

The creature stepped out onto the bridge, shaking the foundations with it's weight. Gandalf stared up at it, unwavering, as it towered over him. Wreathed in flame, fire licking at the ground where it stepped, it eyes frighteningly flat and black... Ken was frozen by the sight of the Balrog, completely visible...

"God help us." Ruki muttered, eyes wide. 

"Gandalf..." 

The Balrog reared up to it's full height and let out a mighty bellowing roar, screaming down at the magician, who continued to stand his ground. Glaring, Gandalf raised his staff above his head and _slammed_ it back down, creating a shockwave of light for several feet around him. 

"Back, beast!" He shouted. Then, over his shoulder; "go, all of you!" Again, the Balrog roared, and again Gandalf raised his staff. "You shall not pass!" And his staff slammed downward again, this time creating a sphere of light that glowed softly around him. 

A hissing sound, and a whip of unearthly fire appeared in the creature's hand. With a deep snarl, the Balrog raised the whip and then brought it down onto Gandalf with a crash. The whip bounced back, deflected by Gandalf's barrier. 

"_You shall not pass_!" Gandalf repeated, holding his staff into the air above his head and screaming the words. Then, as the others watched, it descended once more, and as it hit the bridge beneath him, the stone cracked under the Balrog's feet. With a final bellow, the creature scrambled when the bridge beneath it crumbled, and plummeted into the abyss, it's shriek following it into the darkness. 

"Gandalf..." Ken breathed in awe. _I've never seen anything... like... that..._

Gandalf turned back to them with another weary sigh and a soft smile. 

And out of the pit beneath, the Balrog's whip snaked from the shadows. It lashed through the air and wrapped around Gandalf's ankle with a snap. The magician's eyes flew open to their widest extent as he was jerked backward... 

"_Gandalf_!" Frodo shrieked from behind them, "_Gandalf_-!" 

Somehow, Gandalf managed to catch himself on the edge of the broken stone, despite the weight and ferocity of the Balrog. His staff had been lost already, and he pleaded with them through his eyes. 

"Gandalf...!" 

He struggled to keep himself up for a moment longer. "Fly, you fools!" He whispered fiercely. "Run!" 

And then his grip slipped, and he vanished over the edge into the blackness beyond. 

"_G-Gandalf_!" Frodo's voice screamed, and Aragorn had to forcibly keep the Hobbit from following his friend into the pit. Frodo struggled desperately, his eyes wide and tear-filled. "_No, Gandalf_! _No_! _No_!" 

But Gandalf was gone. 

Gone? He couldn't be... 

__

:Ken! Ruki!: Patamon caught their attention, jerking them back to reality, and they turned to face the wolf. Patamon's beige fur had begun to glow slightly, and his eyes shone with a strange light. _:What's going-?:_ His sentence was cut off when a sudden flash of light enveloped not only him, but Ken and Ruki besides. And when it faded the remaining sparkles shone on beige-and-white skin and thin bat-like wings. "Wha-?" The digimon fluttered his wings once and twisted to look himself over. "Ken! Ken, I'm back to normal! B-But... why? What's happening? What-?" 

"I... don't know..." 

"Let's go!" Ruki grabbed his arm again and yanked Patamon up onto her shoulder by a wing. The digimon yelped and clung there, mournfully nursing what was possibly a sprain. "There's time to figure this out later! For now we have to follow the others before we get-" 

__

Thunk! 

An arrow landed at her feet with a thump. Now that the Balrog was gone, the Orcs were getting bolder again... 

"Come on!" Boromir shouted at them from ahead. He was standing in an archway, and light was visible from behind him... 

...the exit...

The orange-haired girl half-dragged Ken across the stone, arrows fling through the air and showering around them, and outside. The rest of the Fellowship was already there, save for Takeru, Renamon and Wormmon... and now, Gandalf.. 

Ken winced. The sunlight was bright. Too bright, right now, for his eyes. They had adjusted to the dimness of the cavern after the first few hours of wandering in near-blackness. Now, he had to blink and squint to clear his gaze and look around; they were on a large plateau that seemed to be entirely rock. 

Nearest to him, Boromir was seated, his head resting on one hand. Merry and Pippin had fallen to the ground, clutching at each other and wailing pitifully. Legolas was standing near them, grief written in his features, but of course he couldn't cry. Gimli was sitting at the Elf's feet, not trying to hide the fact that he, too, was crying along with the Hobbits... 

Aragorn was a few feet away, gaze turned downward. 

And Frodo... Frodo was far from the group, standing on his own... and staring blankly out across the rocks... 

__

Gandalf... Ken's throat closed off and he took a shuddering breath. Licking his lips, he was shocked to taste salt... tears... but... his good arm and hand flew up, and his fingers ran along the edge of his ear... ending... where it had always ended. No point. Nothing like that at all. He raised his hand farther and searched his hair for braids. Nothing. "I'm not an Elf anymore... Ruki-" turning, he looked at the girl. She was standing a few feet away, her stance hard but her eyes shining. "Ruki, your ears-" 

"Hn?" Ruki sniffed softly, snorting to cover it up. "What are you talking about, Ichijouji?" 

"Your ears..." The bluenette repeated, his voice cracking. "They're back... to the way they should be... " he choked and had to swallow the lump in his throat. "Gandalf..." he whispered, "he... he brought us here and... changed us... with him... gone..." 

"The magic wore off." Patamon finished, whimpering. He had moved from Ruki's shoulder and was on the ground near Ken's feet. "It's gone now... because Gandalf is gone..." the digimon sobbed and curled himself into a ball, wrapping his wings around himself. "Gone... and Takeru..." 

__

Takeru... 

The mention of his friend's name made Ken shudder, and tears streamed from his eyes. He was no longer an Elf, so he _could_ cry... and he had every intention of doing so... he sobbed roughly and dropped to the stone. 

Takeru was gone... 

Wormmon was gone... 

Gandalf was gone...

He sobbed harder. 

"Get up." Aragorn's voice broke through his tears. "Come on, we have to keep moving." 

"You heartless bastard!" Boromir cried, "leave them to their grief!" 

The Ranger turned on the other man; "as soon as night falls, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must be far from here when that comes. Come on, Sam-" he reached down and hauled Sam to his feet, "come on. Legolas, Gimli-" he called, "help me get them up." 

Ken hugged his knees to his chest and ignored him. Aragorn didn't know... _couldn't_ know how he felt... he'd lost Takeru and Wormmon... the two most important people in his life... there was no way the Ranger could understand... 

"Ken," Legolas's hand on his shoulder made him look up. He caught the look of surprise on the Elf's face when his tear-filled eyes came into view. But Legolas's eyes were as sharp as ever, and as soon as he noted the changes to Ken's ears he seemed to understand; "come on, Ken. We have a long way to go before we can rest." 

The Elf's voice was rougher than normal, the only tribute to his own grief. 

Ken shook his head. 

"Staying here would mean death," Legolas said softly, half-forcing him to his feet. "I am sure that Takeru is still alive, and he would want you to live as well. Get up now, and we will find Takeru as soon as we can." 

Ken, still lost in his tears, found himself standing, despite his wishes not to. Legolas stayed with him long enough to make sure he didn't collapse again before moving on to help the next person. The bluenette stared back at the towering walls of the outside of Moria, and reached up slowly to wipe his hand across his face. It came back wet from his tears. 

But... 

Maybe Legolas was right... 

Maybe Takeru was alive... 

No. 

No, Legolas _was_ right. 

Takeru _was_ alive. 

A sniff, and though he couldn't stop the tears, he turned back and picked Patamon up from the ground. "Patamon-" and at the digimon's sad but questioning look, he licked his lips. "We have to go... we'll find Takeru and the others again..." 

"But... Gandalf..." 

It was true. Patamon was right, Gandalf was gone... 

Ken shoved the thought away. 

"Come on, Patamon." He said softly. 

Patamon nodded without another word and fluttered up to rest on the bluenette's head, as he had always done with Takeru... and Ken had to force those thoughts away as well. He couldn't afford to think of Takeru right then... they had to get away... and he was determined to be strong... 

His eyes landed on Frodo, still standing away from the others. 

...for Frodo's sake. For all of them. He wouldn't fail them. After all the sorrow, after all the grief... they deserved to see the quest finished. And he was a part of it, whether he wanted to be any more or not... 

"Let's go-" Aragorn paused. "Frodo? Frodo!" 

The Hobbit turned a water-stained face toward Aragorn. 

"Come, Frodo." 

"..." a long silence, and Frodo turned away again. 

"Frodo!" 

"Aragorn..." the Hobbit whispered his name, barely audible, then trailed off into silence, and simply turned around. Without another word, he walked slowly after the Ranger. Sam trailed behind. 

There was a heavy silence. 

"Let's go..." Ken murmured. 

And he followed the others, behind the rest of the Fellowship, save for Takeru, Wormmon and Renamon, who were still in the Mines and searching for a safe route out... and Gandalf, who would never leave them again.   


~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Um, the next chapter will take place during this same time period, but it follows Takeru and explains what happened to him... so you'll notice that no one feels like talking to me right now. I guess I can't blame them -- Takeru's lost because of me, and Ken's pretty damn upset about the whole situation. 

Ken: *softly* It's not your fault... 

Me: Oh, I'm sorry! 

Ken: ...

Me: It'll get better, I promise! 

Ken: ... 

Me: *looks at Ken sadly* Wait for the next chapter… you'll see... 


	15. Chapter 15: Shadows

**Rating:** PG - PG-13

**Warnings:** [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

**Pairings:** Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas

**Notes:** I sold all my notes to buy a pony. ^-^

**Disclaimer:** Here, as always, is the disclaimer! I don't own Digimon or Lord Of The Rings! I'm just using the characters and places for a little while, and I don't mean to make anyone angry or anything. So if you're offended by anything in "Company" (how'd you get all the way to chapter 15 if you are?) then I apologize right now. Ja!   


****

Company

Chapter Fifteen: Shadows  


__

Two out of three digimon, and neither of them is my partner. How the hell did I manage that? 

Takeru ignored the voice that was asking that same question over and over in the back of his head, and continued running. Renamon was simply a blur in front of him now, and he guessed that she was scouting the steps and route ahead. Beside him, Wormmon was still racing, tail tucked away and ears flat against his head, panting. 

He had heard Ken's plaintive screams behind him for a few seconds, but was far enough away now that his ears couldn't pick them up anymore; he was glad. His heart was aching already from hearing Ken's cries, and he wasn't sure he could have continued running if they hadn't faded away... 

__

THUMP... 

The Balrog's footsteps were fading behind him, which he took to mean that it wasn't following him and the digimon. 

__

Great, he thought, _but all that means is that it's going after the others..._

__

:Takeru?: Wormmon asked, interrupting, _:do you think Ken's alright?: _

"Yeah." Takeru lied, gasping, "sure." 

He wasn't really sure at all... 

"Here!" Renamon's voice called over the low rumbling of the ground and the continuous shrieking of the Orcs in the walls of the cavern. She was standing a hundred-or-so yards away, near a crevice in the wall, "in here!" 

"Ah!" Takeru skidded to a stop next to the digimon, "what is it?" 

Renamon peered into the gloom beyond, "another set of caves inside these ones. They seem to lead along the sides of the pit, so we may be able to make our way along and to the other side to get out of Moria." She looked at him, and then down at Wormmon; "it will be very dark in there, though, so we may have some trouble..." 

__

Thwack! 

The blonde barely managed to step back before yet another Orcish arrow slammed into the rock at his feet and bounced, clattering along the stone. He glanced up quickly; now that the Balrog wasn't directly behind him, the creatures were converging again. Scrabbling noises and evil tittering heralded their approach. 

__

Thwack! 

Takeru had to flinch to the side again; "I'll take the dark over the damned Orcs any time!" 

__

:Me too!: Wormmon added. 

"Alright then," Renamon nodded, "agreed. Let's go." 

__

Thwack, thwack! 

Wormmon yelped when an arrow grazed his back, and dashed beyond Renamon into the crevice. Takeru followed quickly, stepping into the pitch-blackness, and after both the wolf and the now-Elf had vanished into the shadows she walked through after them. 

"You weren't kidding, were you Renamon?" 

"About what?" 

Takeru blinked once. Twice. It was so dark in the second-cavern that whether his eyes were opened or closed made no difference. There was simply _nothing_... "it's bloody damn _dark_ in here." 

__

:It s-u-u-ure is...: 

Renamon snorted. "I gave you fair warning." 

"You did," Takeru agreed, "but that doesn't change the fact that I have no fucking clue how I'm supposed to walk at _all_ with it this dark, never mind find my way through the caves and _out_. I think we might be screwed here, people." 

"Not at all." Renamon tisked, "you may not be able to see, but I can. Besides, there isn't much to see here." She paused, and Takeru strained to hear her breathing for fear that she had vanished again. Finally, she continued; "I can help to guide you. Wormmon, you can use your nose to find your way- simply follow our scent. Takeru, you are an Elf, ne? Your eyes should adjust to the darkness faster now than were you still Human." 

"Somehow I doubt-" 

"Do you have a better idea?" The digimon demanded. 

"...no." Takeru admitted; "fine." Another long silence, and near his feet Takeru could hear Wormmon sniffing. The former-digimon's nose seemed to be working overtime, and somehow that worried him. "Wormmon?" He asked, "what is it?" 

Wormmon took a moment to respond, then;_ :the Orcs!: _He cried, and his nails made clicking noises against the stone. He was fidgeting. _:The Orcs are coming after us! They're going to come in here, and we can't see, and-: _

"Let's go." 

Takeru blinked, despite the blackness. "Renamon?" 

A paw rested on his shoulder, and he found himself being turned around to face in another direction, which was just as dark as the first. "Walk." Renamon commanded, and something furry brushed his hand. "Hold on to my tail to keep yourself on track until your eyes have adjusted enough for you to walk on your own." 

The blonde grasped what had touched his hand. Renamon's tail. _At least now I won't get TOTALLY lost... _behind him, Wormmon's nose was working again. There were a few short seconds of shuffling noises, and then the wolf bumped into the back of his legs. 

__

:Oops. Sorry.: 

"Not a problem. You alright there, now?" 

__

:I think.: 

"Good." Takeru swallowed somewhat nervously; "alright, Renamon, let's move." 

Renamon was silent, but she seemed to have stepped forward. Or, Takeru assumed she had started to walk; he still couldn't see a blessed thing, but her tail suddenly jerked (nearly out of his grasp) and he stumbled to keep up with her. Wormmon followed behind, nearly silent with the exception of his claws on the stone ground. 

__

THUMP. 

The Balrog was still moving, beyond their new route, but it's steps were even quieter now than they had been only moments before. Takeru would have been able to put it out of his mind completely, had he not been concerned for the others. If they had to go up against the Balrog, he wasn't sure _any_ of them would make it out alive... 

__

What are you saying? He chided mentally; _they'll be fine. They've got Gandalf and Aragorn..._

Blinking, Takeru attempted again to get his eyes to adjust. He wasn't comfortable in pitch-blackness; it was unnerving, and after everything he had experienced since arriving in Middle Earth, he was sure that complete darkness wasn't something to be sought after. Maybe if he was still in Rivendell it wouldn't bother him as much, but here... 

__

With Orcs crawling in the bloody walls themselves? I think I'd prefer the light. 

Unfortunately, Elf or not, his eyes were determined not to cooperate. He scowled pointlessly, "Renamon, I don't think I'm going to be able to GET my eyes to adjust, here! What if we get attacked, or something? Not that I'd be much good to you if we did, now that I've lost my damned bow..." 

Renamon made a disgusted noise and stopped walking, causing Takeru to bump into her back and, in turn, making Wormmon bump into him with an indignant yelp. She turned swiftly, that much was clear by the way her tail ripped from his hands, and Takeru could practically _feel_ the scathing look she was sure to be giving him. 

"What?" He demanded, more than a little cautious. 

"Are you through whining now, Little Boy?" 

"What-?!" 

"I asked," Renamon repeated, slowly, and as if speaking to a very young child, "if you are through whining." 

"Listen _you_," Takeru snapped angrily, "I'm _not_-" 

There was no warning, and of course he didn't see it coming; a heavy paw slammed into the side of his head, sending him sprawling to the ground. He landed with a thump, his side bruising against the stone. 

__

:Takeru-?: Wormmon asked worriedly. 

"Uhhh..." Takeru shook his head, wincing, and carefully climbed to his feet. 

"Now, are you done?" Renamon asked nonchalantly. 

"You _bitch_!" The blonde snapped, glaring incoherently at nothingness and trying to locate Renamon by her voice. "What the hell are you-" 

__

:You guys...: Wormmon said, trying to catch their attention, though neither Takeru nor Renamon were listening. 

__

Whack! 

Another paw slammed into the blonde, this time connecting with his shoulder and making him fall flat on his face. He heard Wormmon skitter out of the way just before he landed, and assumed that the wolf had been in his path. Again, he struggled up, his whole left side and shoulder aching. "You're just like your fucking Tamer! Why the hell are you-" 

Renamon clucked her tongue, "finished?" 

"You _attacked_ me, you-" 

__

Whack! 

Again, Takeru found himself sprawled among the dirt and stone. Standing took more effort this third time, and he lay prone on the ground for several minutes, breathing heavily. Finally, he sat up, leaning forward. "This is pointless." 

"Hm." Renamon agreed, and he felt her paw touch his shoulder. Expecting another attack, he winced involuntarily. But instead of smacking him another time, the digimon hefted him up from the ground and set him back on his feet. "Yes, that was pointless. Not to mention time-consuming." She seemed to almost-chuckle, "but, Takeru, so is whining." 

"Wh-?" He blinked, then considered, and finally laughed. "You're right. I guess I needed the sense knocked into me, ne?" 

"You did." 

__

:You guys...: 

Takeru raised a hand to his face and encountered something sticky. He winced again when his fingers touched a particularly sore spot on his forehead, and sighed. Lowering his arm again, he shook his head. "I'm bleeding, you know." 

"Are you?" 

__

:You guys...: 

"Yup." The blonde nodded, wiping the blood from his fingers on to his pants. _I'm dirty anyway, right? What'll a little blood do... _

"Sorry." Renamon told him. "I suppose I used more force than was necessary." 

"No, no." Takeru assured the digimon, "I deserved it." 

"Yes." 

__

:GUYS!: Wormmon shrieked, finally managing to catch their attention, _:listen! The ORCS!:_

__

The- that single word jerked Takeru into the present, "what?!" 

The former-digimon brushed against his right leg, _:they're at the crack in the wall! They're coming in after us!: _

"And we haven't gotten very far." Renamon said flatly, "it seems we have a choice." 

"What choice?" 

"We stay and fight, or we try our best to navigate the caverns and escape." 

Takeru's eyes widened and a feeling akin to panic swept through him. He still couldn't see at all... and he was fairly sure that Wormmon was in the same predicament. "I can't fight like this. I _still_ can't see." 

"...perhaps it is too dark for even the eyes of Elves..." 

"I think maybe." 

__

:Guys! Focus!: 

Takeru was again snapped back to reality. _What the hell do we do now..?_ Scrabbling at the rock near where he assumed they had come from, followed by the whispering and tittering of the Orcs made him frown. "Let's get out of here." 

"Agreed." Renamon stated. 

Her tail again connected with Takeru's hand and this time he gasped it quickly; Wormmon whined quietly, which was the only way the blonde could know where he was. The scrabbling came closer to them, and the whispering grew louder. 

"Go, Renamon!" 

"Hang on-" 

"I -- ah!" Takeru was jerked forward when Renamon went straight from standing still to half-racing; not nearly full-tilt for her, but she couldn't expect them to keep up with her, then. Takeru barely managed to keep his hold on her tail, and Wormmon gave a surprised yip before scrambling after them both. 

__

Holy hell! 

"Turning!" Renamon shouted, "right!" 

"-when-?!" 

"...now!" 

"Ahh!" Takeru gasped, and clutched at her tail. His arms were jerked violently as she rounded the corner, and his feet skidded on the stone. Behind him, Wormmon skittered around the corner, his nails scraping against the rock. "Renamon-!" 

"Look-" Renamon responded, "ahead-" 

__

:Light!: Wormmon shouted happily. 

"Yes-" Takeru gasped, "we must be close to getting out-" 

__

Thwack! 

Wormmon yelped when a second arrow grazed him, this time connecting with one of his hind legs. _:Takeru!: _

"Wormmon-?!" 

__

:I'm... okay.: 

"Are you..?" The blonde shook his head, releasing Renamon's tail. The light from ahead wasn't much, but at least it was enough that he could run on his own. The digimon paused, slowing, but Takeru waved her on; "keep going!" 

She nodded and continued, disappearing around the corner ahead. 

Takeru stopped, stumbling, and spun around to face where they had come from. "Wormmon-" he caught sight of the wolf a yards away. He was still moving... walking, not running... and limping on the leg that had been hit. "Wormmon!" 

__

:It's alright...: 

Writhing movement behind the wolf caught his attention, and Takeru's heart thumped when he realized that the writhing was, indeed, the Orcs that were following them. "It is _so_ not alright!" He snapped, "come on!" Reaching for his daggers, he held them tightly and ran forward again, toward Wormmon. "Go, go!" 

__

:Takeru, what are you doing-?!: 

"I can't leave you here!" 

__

:But-: 

Thwack! 

Thwack! 

Thwack! 

The Orcs were closing in. Why did this feel so familiar..? 

__

I'd give my right eye for my bow right now! 

Wormmon limped past him, running the best he could, and Takeru faced the Orcs once again. The shrieking from the Orcs continued to get louder, and they were closer than ever... far too close for comfort... and the Child of Hope took a deep breath and readied himself for one _hell_ of a fight...

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" A flash lit the area brightly when Renamon's attack phrase was shouted, and Takeru had to wince from the light. The Orcs shrank back, hissing, and Renamon grabbed the blonde's arm. "Come on, Takeru! We've got to get out of here!" 

"Is Wormmon-" 

"He's fine." 

"But-" 

__

:I'm fine.: 

"But-" 

"Come _on_!" 

__

Thwack! 

Renamon yanked him backward just before another arrow slammed into the ground nearby. Takeru stumbled but the digimon held him on his feet and turned to drag him around the corner that Wormmon had just rounded. "Run!" 

__

Thwack! 

The light around the corner was too much for his eyes, and he blinked several times. "Renamon? Where are we?" 

"Almost there-" 

"Where-?!" 

Renamon continued dragging him along, and as his eyes gradually adjusted to the new-and-bright light, he managed to figure out where they were... a bridge? Yes, a bridge. And Wormmon was standing just to the side of it, resting for a moment. _We just passed the bridge! We're back where we started! What the hell-!_ But even as his mind shouted incoherently, he realized that it wasn't true. _No... this bridge is different... thinner and with less of a gap in the middle, and -- AHH!_ He shrieked silently in incoherent fear when they suddenly reached the edge of the gap, and Renamon, with her grip still firm on his arm, _leaped_...

"_AHHH_!" 

They landed on the opposite side with a bone-jarring whack, and Renamon released his arm, letting him slam into the ground on his own. He skidded along in the dirt for a foot or so, and then forced himself into a sitting position and then struggled up onto his feet again. Whirling, he searched frantically for the digimon... Renamon was only a foot or so away from him, staring intensely across the bridge, and Wormmon... 

"Wormmon!" 

The wolf was standing across the bridge, facing them but sitting... and he was shaking slightly... 

"Wormmon-!" 

__

:Takeru...: The wolf whispered, casting a fearful glance over his shoulder. He shivered, and looked down into the pit beneath them... and then looked back up, his eyes shining oddly. _:Takeru, Renamon...: _He gasped, and then his fur began to glow brightly...

"What-!" 

The light diminished, and where the wolf had been was a green-caterpillar digimon... 

"Wormmon! But what-?!" 

"Takeru," Renamon said softly, "your ears..." 

"My-!" Takeru reached up and his mouth dropped open when his hand encountered completely _human_ ears, and short hair. "What's going on?" His eyes landed again on Wormmon and he swore again, mentally, then; "there's no way he can get across like that-!" 

"I'll take care of it." With a flash, Renamon vanished and appeared beside Wormmon. Picking the other digimon up, she blurred and appeared again next to Takeru, leaving the approaching Orc horde on the other side of the bridge. Tucking Wormmon under her arm, she looked flatly at Takeru; "let's move." 

"Yeah." Sprinting the last hundred yards to the exit, they burst out into the sunlight and found themselves on a rocky platform. Takeru stopped, gaping for air, and spun to face the way they had come. "Thank God." he looked at Wormmon and then ran his fingers around the curve of his right ear again; "but… what happened?" 

Wormmon looked worried. 

"Hm..." Renamon frowned, "I don't know, but we don't have time to debate it. We need to get moving and find the others." 

Takeru nodded and took Wormmon from Renamon. The little green digimon clutched at his shoulder. "Let's go." The blonde sighed. 

Wormmon whimpered, "I hope Ken's alright." 

"I'm sure he is," Takeru assured him, "don't worry." 

And they followed Renamon's retreating back away from the walls of Moria and toward a forest that could be seen in the far distance...   


~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Takeru's out and safe! 

Takeru: Yeah, well, except for having the crap kicked out of me by Renamon. 

Renamon: You deserved it. 

Takeru: I suppose I did.... 

Me: Heh, heh... oi minna! Only three or four more chapters to go, and then we're on to the sequel! I have some _really_ good ideas for it, too! Anyway, keep reviewing, please, or I'm afraid I'll lose interest in this and the sequel... ja!


	16. Chapter 16: Galadriel

****

Ratings: PG - PG-13

**Warnings:** [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

****

Pairings: Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas

**Notes:** The only thing I own is in this chapter! ^-^ *huggles Graeme-Elf*

**Disclaimer: **...unfortunately, I don't own Digimon (01, 02, Tamers, Frontier, etc.) or Lord Of The Rings (books, characters, places, etc.) I'm just using them and when I'm done with this and the sequel (and the sequel's sequel) they'll be returned for the next person to borrow, k?

****

Company

Chapter Sixteen: Galadriel

Leaning over the edge of the stream, Takeru took a deep breath -- closing his eyes and steeling himself -- before looking at his reflection in the water. Finally, he cracked his eyes back open... and groaned. "Well, I look like hell." 

It was true. A shallow cut (the one he'd acquired when Renamon had hit him) ran across the right side of his forehead and up into his hairline. It wasn't bad, but, as with all head-wounds, it had bled. A lot. His hair was matted with blood, and his skin was smeared and stained a rust brown across the right side of his face. It also wasn't healing very well, despite the fact that it was fairly shallow; instead, the gash remained raw and bled occasionally as they went. He hoped it wasn't getting infected. Aside from that, he was bruising, too, in the same spot; beneath the cut was starting to change colors, and he already had the beginnings of what was going to be a nasty black-eye. 

He didn't even want to see his side and shoulder, but from the way he was aching they were probably in bad shape. 

A sigh. _I guess we're all looking pretty bad, though, so... _

Wormmon, whose short-caterpillar-legs weren't made for running great distances, was asleep a few feet away. The tiny digimon had suffered various scrapes and bruises along the way, and two gashes marked him where the Orc's arrows has managed to skim across his back and leg. 

Renamon, it seemed, was she who came out the most unscathed; she was currently seated on a large rock, staring off the way they were traveling and most likely considering their route. She had no visible injuries. Her fur was dusty and flecked with grime, and her tail was smeared with blood from where Takeru himself had gripped it, but she was no worse for wear. 

Takeru sat back on his heels and closed his eyes again before reaching into the stream and, cupping his hands, bringing water to his face in the hopes of rinsing away at least some of the dried blood. _Not that it'll help much, but at least I won't FEEL as bad._

They had been traveling away from Moria for nearly three days, and up until that day, the forest that had looked so promising when they had begun had been just as far away each morning when they woke up. Today, however, they had woken early and started out as usual, only to encounter the first grove of trees shortly after noon. Surprised and relieved, they had continued with renewed vigor. Now, it was nearly sunset and as they stopped again for the night, they discovered they had managed to make it not onto closer to the forest, but _into_ it. And resting next to a stream with cool, clean water and amongst the cover of trees was much better, in Takeru's view, than spending the night on open ground. 

Shaking his head to rid it of excess water, the blonde rolled his shoulders, and then flopped back into the grass. Crossing his arms behind his head, he stared up past the treetops and into the starlit night. 

His muscles twinged and he winced. Being an Elf in Middle Earth had been much more fun than it was being a Human. He already missed the enhanced eyesight, hearing and agility, not to mention the faster-healing... 

__

I SO want to go back to Tokyo. But first we have to find Ken and Patamon again. Then we can go home. IF we can even get home... He sighed again and tilted his head up to look behind him at Renamon. The digimon was sitting where she had been, with Wormmon snoring softly under the rock she where she perched. "Renamon, I've got a question." 

Renamon's eyes flicked back at him, then; "I can sense that we are getting closer to Ruki," she said. "The distance between ourselves and the others is lessening." A pause, and her eyes went back to the forest ahead. "The Fellowship must have stopped somewhere. They have not moved for some time... a day or so. They must have found somewhere safe. That was your question?" 

Takeru chuckled and shook his head. "No, but thanks for the update." He grinned, "actually, I was going to ask if you ever _slept_? I haven't seen you sleep since... well, never. You can't go forever without rest, ne?" 

Renamon gave a half-smile, "though I can go for some time without sleep. No. I simply rest when there is time, and I don't think it prudent for all of us to sleep and leave no one to keep watch at night. Especially here, where there is more than street muggers and stray digimon to worry about." 

"Hm. Good point. But-" he propped himself up on his elbows; "still, I haven't seen you sleep at _all_ the last few days. You should rest a little and let me keep watch for you." 

But Renamon shook her head, "it's not necessary, though the thought is appreciated. I can go longer and function better without sleep than you or the little one-" she paused with a glance down at Wormmon. "You sleep, and I will rest when we reach Ruki and the rest of the company." 

"You're sure?" 

"Yes." 

"...alright." Takeru shrugged and stretched out again. He'd learned this much: there was no point in arguing with either Renamon _or_ her Tamer. Besides, at this point, he had learned to trust the fox-like digimon, and if she said she was fine, then he believed her. He crossed his arms behind his head again and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Renamon." 

Silence, then; "...goodnigh...." 

__

...never would have thought I'd be able to sleep so well out in the woods, but I've never been so TIRED in all my life... 

The statement wasn't true. Actually; he could remember many times in the Digital World -- most when he had been seven years old and with Yamato and the older Chosen Children, not when he had been eleven and with the other Chosen his age -- when he had wanted to fall down where he was and sleep _forever_. 

__

Of course, 'forever' has a very different meaning when you're seven years old... but... I was too young to know, then... 

He yawned, and his thoughts trailed off when he drifted into sleep. Not a very restful sleep, mind you... he was still worried about being where they were, even with Renamon on watch-duty. Instead of a deep and meaningful blackness, he _dreamed_... about Middle Earth... about the Fellowship... about the One Ring....about the Orcs and the Balrog... and then... about Ken... 

He smiled in his sleep... 

"_Takeru_!" 

Renamon's voice jerked him awake again, and he was alert almost instantly. "Renamon-!" He started to stand... only to be confronted by the point of an arrow. His eyes flew open to their widest extent and he jerked his gaze to the person holding the bow. "Wha-?" 

"Don't move." Renamon commanded softly from behind him. "They could kill us all in a heartbeat." 

"They-?" 

"We." A voice agreed, "the creature is correct. If we wished it, you would die... and who may I ask are you, who have trespassed in the forests of Lothlorien?" 

Takeru frowned, "my name is Takeru Takaishi, but you wouldn't know me. This is Renamon and Wormmon." 

"Takeru..." the voice repeated. "I see." 

And abruptly the bow and arrow that had him pinned to the ground were swung away and he who owned the weapon quickly replaced the arrow in it's quiver. Takeru cautiously climbed to his feet and looked around. Renamon was standing nearby, with Wormmon on the ground next to her.... and those who had ambushed them were... Elves? 

Takeru blinked. "Um... " 

"I was under the impression," Renamon said, "that Elves were a kind race." 

"That we are, Lady!" The same voice that had spoken before laughed, and one of the Elves stepped forward, shaking his blonde-haired head. "Allow me to apologize, but we of Lothlorien do not normally allow visitors to our lands." He tilted his head to the side; "Takeru... yes. We were told that you, too, were an Elf." 

"I was." 

"I see. As with the other-" he nodded, seeming to understand (though Takeru was still completely in the dark), "I am sorry that we startled you and reacted to your presence so negatively." He held out his hand. "I am Graeme, a guard to the outskirts of Lothlorien, and these are my comrades." 

Takeru shook his hand, slightly confused. "Um, hi." 

Graeme chuckled, "we were told you and the... creatures... might be traveling this way, and, should you appear in this forest, our orders are to take you all to Galadriel." 

"Galadriel?" Wormmon asked. 

He glanced at the digimon, "you will see when you meet her..." 

Takeru sighed, "pretty much everyone is secretive here," he told Wormmon, "but they _are_ Elves, so..." 

"Trust them." 

"Huh?" The blonde jerked his head around to look at Renamon, "what was that?" 

Renamon's arms were crossed over her chest. "You-" she spoke to one of the Elves, and when he blinked she reached out and took hold of his arm. Pulling him closer to herself, she regarded him cooly. The Elf was staring at her, clearly confused, and glanced at Graeme, who simply continued to watch silently. "Hm..." Renamon ran her paw across the flabbergasted Elf's cheek and then raised it to her nose and sniffed delicately at the yellow fur. She smiled carefully. Turning to Takeru, she raised her head and re-crossed her arms. "Trust them." She repeated; "they carry Ruki's scent with them." 

"Oh." 

__

So that's what she was doing. The Child of Hope chuckled, "I was wondering, Renamon... but if you say so, then..." 

Renamon nodded. "I do." 

"Alright." Takeru shrugged and looked back at Graeme, "let's go, I guess." 

The Elf nodded and turned crisply, motioning for the other Elves to follow. Takeru heaved a sigh and looked at the digimon. Renamon simply uncrossed her arms and strode forward after them. Wormmon stayed where he was, looking pensive as ever and rubbing his front claws together anxiously. 

"Wormmon?" Takeru knelt next to his friend's partner. "What is it?" 

"..." 

"Worried about Ken?" 

"...yes." 

"Well, don't." The blonde patted Wormmon's head lightly and then picked him up. "Don't worry." Tucking the insectoid-digimon under an arm, he started after Renamon as she vanished into the foliage, following the Elves. "Renamon says the Fellowship is all together," he continued, "and that we should trust the Elves, as they have been safely near Ruki. Ken is a part of the Fellowship, ne? So he's with the others." 

Wormmon still looked worried, "I suppose..." 

"Don't 'suppose'." Takeru chided, "know." 

The green-skinned digimon was silent and thoughtful, and Takeru, too, fell into silence, frowning to himself. Despite his strong words to Wormmon, he was feeling all-too nervous about following strangers -- Elves they may have been, but he wasn't sure he trusted _anything_ strange in Middle Earth -- through the depths of a forest... 

Takeru's eyes shifted, taking in the healthy trees and bright skies of Lothlorien. _...a MYSTICAL forest, it seems. Not that magic is strange in this World, though.._ he shook his head, making Wormmon blink at him, and waved away the digimon's almost-question. _But... Elves have been friendly and helpful so far, and Renamon DID say we could trust them, so... _a sigh, _I guess we follow and see. Hopefully we get taken to Ken and the others... but... if it happens that they AREN'T as friendly as they seem right now, I think we're royally screwed..._

"Ahem." 

"Huh?" Takeru jumped slightly when Graeme appeared next to him, silently, and cleared his throat to catch the blonde Chosen's attention. "Um," the Child of Hope looked at the Elf with surprise, "-hey." 

Graeme smiled gently, "I'm sorry if I startled you, you were deep in thought it seems..." 

Takeru shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, "not really." 

"I see." The Elf raised an eyebrow, "well," he glanced at Wormmon, "actually, I had something I wished to ask you about, if I may-?" 

"Sure, whatever." 

"These creatures you travel with-" 

"Digimon." Takeru stated, not even letting the Elf finish. He already knew where the question was going; he'd heard the same thing too many times already in his life to _not_ know where it was going. "Renamon and Wormmon are what we call 'digimon'." 

"Forgive me, but I do not know-" 

The blonde grinned, "not many people in _our_ world know, never mind people from yours." He assured Graeme, "digimon are life forms that were created from computer data... um, from non-living things." He could see that the Elf was no closer to understanding and considered. Finally; "okay, it'd be like if someone used arrows to communicate with others, alright?" 

"...yes..." 

"-so, say you _did_. Use arrows for communicating, that is, and maybe for other things; like... hunting, obviously, or to find people you had been looking for." Takeru paused, frowning as he tried to translate what he wanted to say into something Graeme could understand and possibly pass on to his people. "So you use your arrows for things like that, right? Then someone comes along and _changes_ those arrows -- gives them _life_ and gives them personality and gives them power... and what those arrows become don't _look_ or _sound_ or _act_ like the arrows you remember and know, but what they have become are still _made up_ of arrows... um, see?" 

Graeme was frowning, his brows furrowed. "...yes," he agreed, nodding slightly, "it does make some sort of sense." 

"Some sort?" Takeru asked. 

"Yes," Wormmon piped up, "just not the kind of sense you can make sense of!" 

Takeru rapped the bug's head lightly. "No one asked you." 

Wormmon giggled softly, the first sign that he _wasn't_ horribly worried since they had been separated from the others. Takeru chuckled, too. He was glad that the digimon wasn't crippled by angst... 

"Anyway," he turned his attention back to Graeme, "seriously, it's a _really_ complicated thing to try to explain to someone who doesn't know what computers and data are. But... I tried my best, ne?" 

"Computers? Data?" 

"Don't ask." 

Graeme laughed, "I won't, I swear to you. I think I don't want to know." 

"Probably not." 

"Well, then, it's settled." 

"Sure." Takeru nodded, watching the ground as he walked. "So... I told you about digimon... uh, kind of." He glanced up; "will you tell me about this Galadriel? Or will I just be as confused as you are about digimon?" 

"No, no," the Elf assured him, "I would have been able to explain Lady Galadriel to you sufficiently-" 

"_Lady_ Galadriel?" 

"-however," Graeme continued, pausing in his step, "it would be easier if for you to hear things from the Lady herself." 

"Herself-?" Takeru blinked, looking back at Graeme but continuing to walk. "What do you -- oof!" He bumped into someone and gasped, then backed away a step. "Itai! Renamon! Why'd you stop like that?" He coughed and pretended to spit; "I got fur in my mouth, damn it!" 

"Shh." Renamon commanded, "quiet. Can't you sense it?" 

"Sense-?" 

Wormmon tapped his arm, nervous again; "there is a lot of power here..." 

"Here?" Takeru looked around, "where? Hell, guys, I'm only Human again, remember? Come on, give me a hand here-" 

And, as if on cue, Renamon stepped to the side. Beyond the fox-digimon, in the shade of a huge willow tree, stood a woman... an Elf... an Elf of exquisite beauty. Takeru was practically struck dumb, and stared blankly at her. Renamon, however, was not so frozen, and dropped gracefully to one knee; Wormmon struggled out of Takeru's grasp and bowed as deeply as his four-sets-of-legs would allow. 

"Behold-" Graeme's hand came down on his shoulder as the Elf stepped up from behind him, "the Lady Galadriel." 

Around him, though they hadn't bowed as the digimon did, the Elves had lowered their gazes in respect. And suddenly, Takeru felt the need to do the same. His eyes lowered to the grass at his feet. "Lady, I-" 

"Ah!" Musical laughter sounded around him and after a few seconds- and the soft sound of footsteps on moss -- a gentle hand tilted his head up and he found himself staring in eyes so deep he could have drowned in them. "Now, I do not ask for such reverence. I only ask to be Galadriel... as you, even if you are unaware, only ask to be Takeru." 

Takeru blinked, "how do you know my-" 

"Your name?" Galadriel smiled, "ah, but the blue-haired one spoke of you with great affection." 

"Blue-haired-?" The blonde frowned, "Ken? You're talking about Ken." 

Instead of responding, Galadriel turned her attention to Wormmon. "And you, Little One... he spoke of you with as much affection as he spoke of Takeru. He is most fond of both of you. And finally, on to the most mysterious of the Three..." she patted Wormmon's head even as her eyes went to Renamon. "I See a warrior's heart, kindred with that of your Tamer..." 

"-my Tamer?" Renamon showed surprise; "what do you know of my Tamer?" 

"More than you should think." Galadriel replied mysteriously. Straightening, she turned and began to pace away. "Please, you need not kneel; stand and be well." A graceful gesture with one hand and most of the Elves vanished into the forest, disappearing as silently as they had appeared in the first place. At last only Graeme remained. "Graeme," Galadriel said, "kindly escort these souls to where our other guests are lodging for the night. I am certain," she added, turning to grace them with another beautiful smile, "that they miss their friends..." her gaze landed on Takeru and stayed there. _*And you,* _a voice said in his head, making him start. _*You have more longing in your heart than do the others....longing for a certain other... and he-*_ the voice paused and then laughed musically; _*-he longs for your company as well...*_

Takeru stared at Galadriel in shock. _She knows. How can she know.... HOW can she..? _

"Please, Graeme," she said out loud, "take them to their friends." 

Graeme tipped his head respectfully again, "of course, Lady." 

Takeru opened his mouth to say something; but before he could utter a sound, Galadriel vanished past the willow and into the depths of the forest again. The blonde blinked. She had seemed to disappear almost magically... 

"Well," Graeme's voice brought him back, "follow me." 

And he started off into the trees, walking briskly. Takeru had to jump to catch up, and Wormmon scuttled after him. Renamon stood for a long moment, simply watching the forest where Galadriel had vanished. For some reason, the fox felt an odd connection with the Lady... finally, she turned and silently followed after them. 

"That," Graeme said softly to Takeru, "was Galadriel." 

Takeru stooped long enough to pick Wormmon up again before continuing in Graeme's footsteps. "She was... incredible." 

"Yes." The Elf stopped walking and brushed aside some overhanging boughs, revealing a clearing... a stream ran along the outskirts... shining moss -- that glowed with an ethereal light -- grew, covering the ground and softening their footsteps... and there were people... 

"Oh-" Wormmon began. 

At that single utterance, those within the clearing paused what they had been doing and looked toward them in surprise. Beside Takeru, Renamon vanished to re-appear inside the clearing. Takeru stared blankly for a moment before a grin spread over his face. 

"Takeru!" 

Takeru gave a half-salute, even as Graeme was leaving to disappear into the forest as the other Elves had. Those in the clearing were beginning to smile. Takeru grinned widely; "hey guys!" He said, "long time no see."   


~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Hurrah for reunions. 

Takeru: At least we're safe.... 

Me: Yeah. Only a couple more chapters and that's it. 

Wormmon: Really? 

Me: Uh-huh. Okay, so I think I'm going to end up with about twenty chapters... I have a bunch of really good ideas for the sequel... yay! *pats self on back* lol. 

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: Lothlorien

**Rating:** PG - PG-13

**Warnings:** [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

**Pairings:** Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas

**Notes:** I'll take "Things That Don't Exist In This Chapter" for two hundred, Bob! ^_~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Lord of the Rings. A short and boring disclaimer this time...  


****

Company

Chapter Seventeen: Lothlorien  


The silence was profound, and Takeru couldn't help continuing to grin at the dumbfounded looks on the faces of those within the clearing. He started forward, Wormmon still tucked under his arm. And it was Gimli, who had been seated against the roots of a large tree, who was the first one to speak. 

The Dwarf was on his feet in an instant, "Takeru!" 

And it was then that everyone else -- with the exception of Ruki, who was leaning against a nearby tree with Renamon beside her once again -- began to speak at once. The babble of voices was confusing, but it was _happy_ babble, and that made all the difference for Takeru. He shook his head at the Hobbits, all of whom were more excited than any of the rest. He should have expected it, though. 

"Well," Aragorn strode toward him and clasped his arm, then echoed what Takeru himself had observed earlier; "you look like hell." 

Takeru's hand absently went to his head and he nodded, "yeah, I know." 

"What happened to you?" Legolas asked, coming up beside the man. 

A sigh. "I had a run in with a very... angry... fox." 

"A fox?" 

"Yup." 

Across the clearing, Ruki glanced toward him, en eyebrow raised; she looked to the side at Renamon. The digimon simply closed her eyes. Takeru met Ruki's gaze and smiled very slightly, then nodded shortly. Ruki smirked, but the blonde couldn't find the strength to get angry -- or even a little upset -- at her reaction. 

"What happened?" This was Merry, who was standing with Pippin a few feet behind where Aragorn and Legolas were. "How come it took you so long to get here?" 

Takeru looked back at the Hobbits, "we ran into some problems, what can I say?" 

"You're not an Elf anymore..." Legolas observed, then eyed Wormmon; "and this-?" 

"Wormmon." Takeru told him, "and no -- I'm not an Elf anymore. I wanted to ask Gandalf about that, actually. Where is he-?" 

There was a long silence, and Takeru's heart plummeted; Frodo's eyes welled with tears and he looked away. Sam patted his friend's shoulder comfortingly. Legolas said nothing, Gimli glanced to the side, Ruki closed her eyes and both Merry and Pippin attempted to keep from crying. Boromir -- sitting near to Gimli -- bowed his head. Takeru jerked his gaze toward Aragorn, his eyes wide. 

"Aragorn-" 

But the Ranger shook his head. "Gandalf," he said slowly, "did not make it out of the Mines." 

"Oh no." Wormmon whispered. 

__

Gandalf... we can't have lost Gandalf... he was... our guide... our friend... Takeru swallowed thickly, then; "where's Ken?" 

Legolas glanced to the left. "He went off on his own. That way." 

"And Patamon?" 

"He went with Ken." 

The Child of Hope nodded, "alright. I'm going to-" 

Aragorn stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "You need to see a Healer. The Elves have many who can-" 

Takeru shrugged him off. He was still trying to cope with Gandalf's loss, and all he wanted to do was find the bluenette, "no, I'm fine. I'll get someone to help me in a while -- after I go and find Ken, alright?" Aragorn gave him a harsh look and he waved the Ranger away; "I swear. I've been traveling like this for three days now, I think I can handle a few more minutes. Besides, if he's wandered off by himself -- even in Lothlorien -- _someone_ has to find him, right?" 

Aragorn still looked skeptical, but Takeru slipped away before he could say anything. With Wormmon still under his right arm, he headed in the direction that Legolas had indicated, searching for his friend. His heart was heavy, and his eyes were stinging with almost-tears... he just wanted to find Ken... he had to make sure the Child of Kindness was alright... 

"Gandalf is gone?" Wormmon asked softly, interrupting the silence of Lothlorien. 

"Hm." Takeru nodded slowly, "I... I guess." 

"...how could that happen? He was so strong... and he had his magic..." 

"I know..." 

The digimon sniffled, "I _liked_ Gandalf." 

"Me too, Wormmon, me too. We all did." 

He continued walking without speaking for some time. The forest went past, shining with life and light, and the trees seemed to blur together. Takeru wasn't really sure _when_ he ceased to hear the voices of the rest of the company, or when his own breathing was the only sound besides the rustle of trees around him. His thoughts were deep and troubled, and took all of his attention. How he managed to walk without tripping and falling -- in later retrospect -- he couldn't begin to decide, but he suspected it had something to do with Lothlorien itself. 

"Huh." Stopping suddenly, Takeru glanced down at Wormmon and then looked around; trees on three sides, a stream on the last. "Oh man. How long have I been walking? Wormmon? How far do you think we are from the others-?" 

Wormmon shrugged, frowning, "I... don't know..." 

"Well, hell." 

"I think I lost track of where we were..." 

"Yeah." Takeru agreed. He set the digimon on the ground, "you might as well stay here while I-" a hand came down on his shoulder, making him jump nearly a foot into the air. "Ahh!" Spinning, he brought his arms up in defense... 

"Takeru!" Wormmon shouted, "it's-" 

Confronted with bright blue eyes when he turned -- and partly due to Wormmon's shout of warning -- Takeru paused. Lowering his arms, he took a step back and blinked when he recognized the person. "Ken!" 

The bluenette nodded, "yes." 

"Jeez, you scared me!" Takeru heaved a sigh, "sorry." 

"...it's okay." 

The Child of Hope tilted his head to the side and regarded his friend carefully; "are you alright?" 

"..." Ken reached a hand up to brush his fingers against the growing bruise on Takeru's face. "I was worried... are you... are you okay?" 

"Hm." Takeru raised his hand and caught Ken's. Closing his eyes, he squeezed the other boy's hand. "I'm alright. I'm sorry we worried you, though... it took some doing to get out of Moria, and then we had to track you here..." 

"I know..." 

"Ken, I-" 

"_Takeru_!!" 

"Wha-?" Takeru stumbled back a step, releasing Ken's hand, when a flying ball of beige-and-white catapulted from the bushes nearby and launched at him. He caught Patamon (even as Ken was stooping to pick Wormmon up) and the digimon smiled up at him happily. "Uh, hi Patamon." 

"Takeru! I thought you were gone!" 

"Nah. Hell, Patamon, you think I'd go down that easily?" 

Patamon giggled, "I should have known better!" 

"Damn right. Look, Patamon-" 

The digimon cocked his head to the side, glanced at Ken, and then nodded knowingly, "uh, Wormmon-" he said, "you know this whole forest is pretty cool." He grinned, "plus, the Elves all think digimon are neat so they treat us great! C'mon," he flapped away from Takeru and hovered over Wormmon, who was still in Ken's arm; "I'll show ya' around the place and then we can go back and catch a nap where the others are." 

Wormmon looked somewhat reluctant to leave Ken, but hopped down from his partner's grasp and scuttled away with Patamon flying overhead. The winged digimon chatted happily about the greatness of Lothlorien and the Elves, and Wormmon simply listened silently. 

Takeru watched until they were out of sight and then turned to the bluenette. "Ken-" 

"They told you?" Ken interrupted, "about Gandalf?" 

"Yes." 

"He... he died protecting us." Eyes glistening, the Child of Kindness continued; "he... fought the Balrog for us and... was dragged into the depths of Moria along with it... I watched, and... we couldn't do anything!" A tear fell from his eyes and ran down his cheek. It was ignored. "And I thought that you-" 

"Shh." Takeru stepped closer and reached up to brush the tear-track from the other boy's face. "It's okay... _I'm_ okay, see? I'm okay. I just got a little roughed up, that's all. We all made it back... me and Wormmon and Renamon-" 

"But I thought -- I didn't _know_, and I-" 

"Aw, hell, Ken..." the blonde sighed and, grasping Ken, pulled the other boy toward himself. Wrapping his arms around him, Takeru hugged him tightly. Normally he wouldn't have done it, and normally Ken wouldn't have been so emotional, but... the bluenette hugged him back so tightly that Takeru's breath was forced from his lungs. "Ken -- Ken! Okay, you got to..." 

Ken loosened his grip. "...sorry..." 

"It's alright, really..." Takeru assured him, "I wouldn't have hugged you if I didn't want to. I just need to be able to breathe to do it, ne?" 

A soft chuckle, "I guess." 

"You guess, but I'm pretty sure." 

The bluenette stepped back, "yeah." He frowned, "seriously, Takeru-?" 

"I know, I know." Takeru shook his head, "I look like hell." 

"You should have seen a Healer before-" 

"That's what Aragorn said, too." 

"He was right." 

"Maybe." 

"_Definitely_." Ken grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the stream, "come on. At least we can try to get some of the dirt off you." He knelt next to the water, dragging Takeru with him; "you look like you _dug_ your way here, you know." 

"It's not _that_ bad." 

Ken rolled his eyes and pulled a strip of cloth from his already tattered tunic. At Takeru's blink, he shrugged. "It's ruined already. Did you really think that after what happened in Moria it would last for the rest of the trip? I might as well use it for something before we have to throw it away all together." Dipping the cloth in the stream, he turned to Takeru, "close your eyes, dummy, or you'll get water in them." 

Takeru sighed. "Fine." He shut his eyes tightly, and Ken began the task of scrubbing away some of the grime. "...speaking of Moria, Ken," he said, "your shoulder seems to be alright now. How'd you manage that?" 

"Oh." Ken shrugged and returned the cloth to the stream to rise it before continuing to scrub. "The Elves healed me up when we got here. My shoulder still hurts, but it isn't bleeding or anything anymore..." he paused, "which is more than I can say for this cut on your head. I didn't _do_ anything and it's bleeding! What did you do to yourself?" 

The blonde laughed, "it wasn't me!" He told his friend, "it was Renamon. She thought I needed a lesson, and I was too stubborn to take the first hint she smacked into me. It hurt like hell, but she didn't mean it." 

"Renamon did this?" 

"Well, not all of it." 

"Oh." 

"Just the part that's bleeding." 

"I see." 

Takeru opened his eyes and grinned at Ken's expression. "It's no big deal. There's more bruising than anything else. I'm pretty sore, but I'll live." His lips quirked, "to tell you the truth I was more worried about you than myself -- your shoulder was pretty messed up." 

"I'm okay now." 

"Yeah, I see that." 

"Anyway," Ken continued, "close your eyes!" And when Takeru heaved a suffering sigh and complied, he went back to washing the dirt and blood from the blonde's skin. There was a long silence as he worked, and soon he sat back. "There. I think that's the best I can do." He shook his head, "you _still_ look like hell, but at least it's a relatively _clean_ hell now." 

"Ha, ha, ha, v-e-e-e-ry funny." 

Ken chuckled, "I thought it was." 

"You would." Takeru climbed to his feet and offered the bluenette a hand, "come on. We should go back to where everyone else is before they start to worry. I _said_ I was going to find you, and God only know how long I've been gone, now." 

"I guess," Ken took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up, "I disappeared a while ago, too..." 

Takeru nodded, "how long have you guys been here for?" 

"...um, a couple of days?" 

"That's what I figured." 

"Aragorn brought us here after... Gandalf and Moria... I didn't want to leave you and the digimon there, but he said we had to leave before nightfall..." Ken trailed off and looked down into the water. "I thought..." 

"I know, you thought I was gone." Takeru finished for him, "but I'm not, so don't think about it anymore, and-" his sentence cut off when Ken suddenly looked up at him, hesitated, and then grasped his head and kissed him. Takeru blinked. _This was unexpected. _A moment later, when Ken released him -- not to step back, but to hug him once again -- he found himself holding the bluenette tightly and staring down at him in confusion. "Ken, what was that all-" 

"I missed you." 

Takeru had to smile, "me too, but seriously-" he unwrapped his arms from the other boy and held him at arm's length, "we both agreed that we have to go back." 

"...yeah." 

"Well, come on then." Taking hold of Ken's arm, he steered the Child of Kindness back the way he had come... or, the way he _thought_ he had come. He hoped he wasn't just wandering farther into Lothlorien. _Not that it'd be a big deal_ he thought as they walked, _but we really SHOULD get back to the others and figure out what we're doing now that Gandalf..._

"Hey, Takeru look-" 

"Hm?" The blonde blinked. "Um..." 

Through a thin veil of foliage and vines in front of them they could see the rest of the Fellowship. They both blinked, shocked. They had only been walking for a handful of minutes... they couldn't have gotten back so _soon_... could they..? 

"Takeru-" 

"Ken-" 

They both stopped. 

"Magic." Ken stated. 

Takeru nodded, agreeing -- he really didn't feel like trying to wrap his brain around it right then. "Yeah." 

"Ah!" Gimli said when they stepped from the forest and into sight, "we were wondering where you were!" 

Takeru shrugged, glancing at Ken; "he'd wandered farther than I figured." 

"Now that you're back, we are all together." Aragorn looked around, "we will be leaving tomorrow morning, so everyone should get some rest. The trek will not get easier from here, I assure you." 

There was an almost-silent groan from most of those listening. 

"Well, I guess we sleep?" Takeru wandered over to the base of a large tree with Ken following. Rolling his shoulders -- the right one was still _extremely_ sore -- he sat down at it's base and leaned against the trunk. Ken sat down next to him a moment later, and Patamon fluttered over from where he and Wormmon had been talking with Legolas. The bug-digimon followed on the ground, and shortly they were curled up with their partners, both snoring softly. Takeru laughed, "they fell asleep quickly enough." 

"This whole thing had been very trying on them." 

"I know." 

The blonde shut his eyes with a tired sigh and listened to the soft singing from around them in Lothlorien. It had been there all along, but somehow he had never really taken notice. _It's... sad, I think... _

"They lament of Gandalf." 

Legolas's voice made him open his eyes again, slowly. The Elf was standing near the water, looking around at the trees. 

"What are they saying?" Sam asked. 

Legolas turned sad eyes to the Hobbit; "I have not the heart to tell you," he said softly, "for me the grief is still too new." 

__

For all of us, I think. Takeru thought, closing his eyes again. 

He started to drift off, and by the time Ken's head found his shoulder he was too far into sleep to do anything but unconsciously move closer to the bluenette.   


~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: ...I. Really. Don't. Like. This. Chapter. 

Ken: Why? 

Me: It's stupid! 

Ken: I thought it was nice. 

Me: It. Was. Stupid. 

Takeru: She's in a loop, don't listen to her. 

Ken: So I noticed. 

Me: Man, I'm sorry! The next chapter will be better, I _swear_! In any case, only three more chapters to go and then on to the sequel. I've got a whole whack of good ideas for it, and I'm really looking forward to it. It might take me longer to write, though... 


	18. Chapter 18: Visions

****

Rating: PG - PG-13

****

Warnings: [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

****

Pairings: Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas

****

Notes: Meow! Two more chapters after this one~! =^-^=

****

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Digimon (01, 02, Tamers or Frontier) or Lord Of The Rings (Fellowship Of The ring, Two Towers or Return Of The King). See? I didn't forget, so stop lookin' at me like that... :p   


****

Company

Chapter Eighteen: Visions  


Despite the fact that she had never been in a place that was more comfortable and _peaceful_, Ruki couldn't seem to fall asleep. She was leaning against the trunk of one of the many _huge_ trees of Lothlorien, her arms crossed and her eyes shut, but she just couldn't. _Then again,_ she thought sarcastically; _I've never BEEN somewhere this bloody peaceful. It's WEIRD._

"Ruki." 

"What is it, Renamon?" She asked, without opening her eyes. 

"I wanted you to know that I'm going to look around. I'll be back before dawn." 

"Fine." 

"..." 

Ruki assumed that Renamon was gone, as her partner didn't say anything else and the oppressive- at least to her- silence returned. She frowned ad opened her eyes a crack; opposed to being pitch black as it should have been, the trees in Lothlorien gave off a very pale blue-white light. It was beautiful, but on the verge of eerie. And it bothered her to no end... as did the soft bubbling of the stream that flowed nearby. 

__

The stupid glowing trees and the stupid stream are keeping me up. Damn it. 

Her eyes opened the rest of the way and she looked around. Takeru and Ken -- as well as their partners -- were sleeping in a tangled heap under a tree across the clearing. She snorted softly. "Idiots." She muttered under her breath. 

...Aragorn was sitting against yet another tree, and Boromir had wandered off a hundred yards or so and was sleeping near the edge of the clearing. Legolas, like most Elves, was comfortable with the trees and, much to everyone's surprise, had climbed up to sleep in the boughs of a particularly large one. Gimli was sprawled at the base of the same tree. Finally, the Hobbits were curled up semi-near Aragorn, taking advantage of the soft moss that covered the forest floor. 

__

No one else is bothered by this stupid forest. It figures. Then she realized something; _hey! Sam, Pippin, Merry..._ She counted the Hobbits one at a time to make sure it wasn't her imagination. _where's Frodo?_

Suddenly her heart was pounding, despite the calmness of Lothlorien and she sat forward, uncrossing her arms. Her eyes searched the clearing, almost frantically; she may not have been close to those in the Fellowship, but she knew how important Frodo was to the survival of Middle Earth. _People may think I'm a bitch, but I don't want this world destroyed! Come on, Frodo, where are -- ah!_ Her gaze landed on the Hobbit, who was standing near where they had come into the clearing in the first place. He was holding the veil of branches and leaves back and peering through the 'doorway', his eyes wide. "Thank God." 

Standing quietly, she strode toward him. "Frodo?" 

"Hm?" Frodo jumped slightly and then turned to look at her; "Ruki?" 

"What are you looking at?" 

Instead of responding, Frodo turned his attention back to outside the clearing. Half-scowling, Ruki peered over his shoulder. "Oh-" she said, sounding surprised (one of only a handful of times in total for her whole life). 

Beyond the curtain of branches that Frodo continued to hold back was Galadriel. The Elf was standing in the shade of one of the glowing trees, regale and beautiful, and twirling a single leaf between her fingers. 

Ruki had only seen her once before, when the Fellowship had been introduced to her; that had been when they first reached Lothlorien. Meeting Galadriel had been comforting. For the first time in her life since she was four, Ruki had trusted the Elf woman immediately. For most of her life only her Grandmother had inspired such trust. After many years Renamon was also counted, as were Takato, Lee and their digimon, though she never would have told them that. 

But Galadriel... 

She had trusted Galadriel immediately... 

All it had taken was a single look into her eyes, and the whisper of her voice in her head. 

"What do you suppose she's doing?" Frodo asked softly. 

"I... don't know." 

Ahead, Galadriel glanced over her shoulder at them and smiled. _*I have something to show you.*_

Ruki blinked at the voice in her mind and watched as the Lady turned and began to walk away, her footsteps muffled by the moss. Galadriel cast a glace back, her eyes piercing. _*...both of you... please follow me if you wish.* _

"Should we go?" Frodo wondered. 

Ruki frowned as Galadriel continued to walk. "...I don't know, but if we don't go now we're going to lose her." 

"So..?" 

The orange-haired girl chewed her lower lip in concentration. "Okay." She said finally; "come on, let's move." 

"Are you sure?" 

Pushing past the Hobbit, Ruki nodded. "Yeah-" but when Frodo didn't immediately follow, she glared back at him. "Are you coming or not?" 

"I-" 

__

*You do not need to snap at the Little One,* Galadriel's voice again spoke; _*Frodo does not have to come if he does not wish to, and neither do you... the choice is yours.* _

Ruki sighed, frustrated, but had to agree. "Sorry." 

Frodo shrugged, "it's alright." He started to walk and caught up with her. "Let's go." 

She raised an eyebrow; she hadn't expected the Hobbit to forgive so easily. _Although I've seen enough by now that I should have expected more... Hobbits are extraordinary people, really. Hn. They're FAR more intelligent and resourceful than Takato is, anyway. Though that's not saying much... _

Following after Galadriel, they found themselves wandering far into the depths of Lothlorien's forests. The odd glowing from the trees began to grow brighter as they went, a white-blue and clean glow... and they found themselves in yet another wide clearing, this one set deep into the ground and neatly hidden by the surrounding foliage. 

Walking down a curving slope of almost-stairs, Ruki stepped down onto the floor of the clearing; she took a step to the side so that Frodo could join her. There was a pedestal in the center of the clearing -- a silver basin sat in the center of it -- and there was a small waterfall of clean and pure water that ran opposite them. 

Picking up a jug -- silver to match the basin -- from beside the waterfall, Galadriel dipped it into the water. Then, turning gracefully, she approached the pedestal and poured it, filling the basin in front of them. _*The water is beautiful.*_ She said without speaking; _*...this Mirror shows many things, Frodo Baggins and Ruki Makino... things that were... things that are... and some things that have not yet come to pass...*_

They were silent, waiting. 

Galadriel set the jug to the side and looked at them. "Will you not look?" 

Frodo hesitated; "what will I see?" 

"That," the Elf said, "I cannot know. It is different for every person who chances a glimpse into the Mirror. Some see nothing at all." Still the Hobbit hesitated, and she turned her calm gaze to Ruki. "And you?" She asked softly. 

Ruki frowned, _I... should I-? What would Grandmother tell me to do, I wonder..._

__

*Your Grandmother is a wonderful woman.* Galadriel told her silently; _*-she would want you to follow your own heart.* _

I have no idea how she knows, but... she's right... Nodding, Ruki stepped forward and leaned over the basin to peer into the water inside. Only the stars -- and her own reflection -- in the pool met her eyes. _I don't see what -- oh..._

Before she could finish the thought, the water rippled and re-formed. The scene that jumped out at her from the water made her breath catch in her throat...

__

A red-headed boy glared from the water. Goggles adorned his head, but he wasn't Takato. He was familiar, though, and she felt like she should know him from somewhere. In the reflection, the image pulled back. Next to the boy was someone she DID know; Ken, and with them were others, Legolas among them... they were surrounded on all sides by Orcs and only Legolas was armed. The Elf fought bravely, but there was nothing he could do... and then, from the horde of Orcs... an arrow whirred toward Ken... and the goggled-boy stepped in the way, taking the bolt in his chest. He stumbled backward into Ken, eyes wide, and collapsed onto the ground with a silent scream. Ken fell next to him, and held the other boy's head in his lap... they sat in the middle of a growing puddle of blood as the boy's eyes fluttered and closed... 

Ruki wanted to tear her eyes away, but found she couldn't... 

__

It was Leomon that she saw next. She remembered him well... standing tall and brave, surrounded by trees and with his hand on the hilt of his sword; and what struck her was Juri. The girl was standing in front of Leomon... her eyes shone with tears, and her hand clutched the D-Power that she continued to carry with her... ever since Leomon's death... 

"How can that be..?" Ruki barely had time to register her own shock before the next images assaulted her. She tried to pull away before the Mirror could show her more, but her body was frozen in place... she couldn't move... 

__

She recognized Dukemon... Takato's digimon... Guilmon's highest evolved form... merged with his Tamer in a gallant fighting force. That wasn't what made Ruki's heart thunder in her chest. She also recognized the creature he was fighting... dark... wreathed in flame... the creature she would never forget... the Balrog. As she watched the battle play out before her, her breath caught in her throat. Dukemon struck with his lance... the Balrog countered with it's whip... Dukemon's lance was sent spiraling out of his grasp to land out of his reach... the Balrog advanced, it's sword of fire drawn... and even though the images were without sound, Ruki could hear Dukemon's scream in her head, followed by the sharp crack of a breaking neck... 

"_No_!" She shrieked, the sound tearing itself from her throat. 

"Ruki!" 

Renamon's voice broke through, and a familiar hand fell on her shoulder and pulled her back from the basin. She fell backward, landing on the ground at her digimon's feet. Looking up, she met Renamon's concerned gaze. 

"Ruki?" Renamon knelt; "are you alright?" 

"Y-yeah." Ruki replied shakily. "I -- I think." Turning to Galadriel, she eyed the Elf woman carefully. "Is... is what I saw..." she took a deep breath. "Is what I saw the future? Will people... will Dukemon and Takato..." 

"I know not." Galadriel replied, "not all that the Mirror reflects comes to be. The future is not set in stone, Ruki; there are ways to change what will happen." 

Ruki stood, legs unsure beneath her. _I can... I can change it? _

__

*Oh yes.* Galadriel's voice whispered, _*there are ways to change what will be; if you are brave and strong, and hold strong to yourself... if you stand by your friends...* _

"What can I do?" The orange-haired girl was barely audible. "I don't know..." 

"That," Galadriel replied, "is something you must decide for yourself when the time comes." 

"Ruki-" Frodo said fearfully, "what did you see-?" 

Ruki shivered. "...death..." 

The Hobbit gulped and turned his eyes to the pedestal and the basin. 

"Frodo?" The Lady said, "will you now look?" 

More hesitation… 

Renamon rested a paw on Ruki's arm. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

"...let's go." Ruki ignored her partner's question and jerked away from Renamon. "Let's go back." 

"Ruki..." 

Striding forward, Ruki quickly made her way back out of the clearing, leaving Frodo with Galadriel. She didn't know if the Hobbit would look… what he would see... she didn't _want_ to know what he would see. Once she was out of the clearing she paused to take a handful of deep breaths before continuing to walk. 

Silently, Renamon appeared at her side and kept pace. "Ruki-?" 

Ruki stopped and turned her eyes to the ground. Holding her hands in front of her face, she scowled at them. Why wouldn't they stop shaking? _...stupid hands... stupid Mirror... it's not true... just a magic trick... just a magic trick... FUCK-!_

"Ruki, what did the Mirror show you?" 

"Where were you, Renamon?" Ruki again ignored the digimon's questioning. "How did you know about the Mirror? How did you get there to pull me back? What were you doing?" 

"...I was looking around Lothlorien." Renamon answered, "as I said I was... I stumbled upon the clearing and heard what Galadriel said to you and Frodo... I saw you look into the Mirror... I saw what it was doing to you... I had to pull you out -- you're my Tamer, I have to protect you." 

"...oh." 

"...Ruki, what did you see? What did the Mirror show you?" 

__

Leomon and Juri, together... ALIVE... Ken and Legolas with that other boy... I should know him... the boy who died... Dukemon... Dukemon and the Balrog... it snapped his neck... killed him... death and blood and violence... 

"Ruki?" Renamon asked, then blinked in shock when Ruki threw her arms around her. 

"Renamon! I saw-" 

And Ruki, for the first time ever as far as Renamon was aware, burst into hysterical tears. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: ...action... action... hm... action... 

Ken: Um...

Takeru: Um... 

Patamon: Um... 

Wormmon: She's muttering to herself again. 

Me: ... action... action... 

Everyone: *sweatdrops* 

Ken: *taps my shoulder* ...hello? 

Me: ...action... huh? *looks up* Oh. *blinkness* Hi. Um, sorry. I was just thinking... Java-san wanted action in this chapter, but I couldn't fit much in since they're all still in Lothlorien. Um, but there will be some in the next chapter and a _lot_ in the following one. Anyhow, I think I liked this chapter with Ruki and the Mirror... *grin*... arigato Java-san for the advice. ^_^ I plan on writing the sequel whether people tell me to or not. You're right! It doesn't matter what other people think as long as I like writing it! Wai! Thanks Syenite-san, too! You keep reviewing and it makes me happy. ^_^ Oh, and sorry if this chapter is kinda' short. Oh well. Can't make them all epics, ne? :p 


	19. Chapter 19: Departure

**Rating:** PG - PG-13

**Warnings:** [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

**Pairings:** Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas

**Notes:** Meep. 0_o;; I spelled "Galadriel" wrong and had to go back to fix it! I'm such an idiot. -_-;;

**Dedication:** Gatochu! Wanna know why? 'Cause Gatochu-san reviewed _seven_ times in one day! Yay! That was a bright spot, what can I say? 

****

Disclaimer: I'll repeat what I've been saying all along; I _do not_ (not that I don't wish...) own Digimon or Lord Of The Rings. Just borrowing... I'll return... no big deal, etc, etc. etc...   


****

Company

Chapter Nineteen: Departure  


It was before sunrise the next day when Aragorn shook them all out of their dreams to get on their way; everyone went straight to packing, with the exception of Pippin and Merry, who decided to hold a tug-of-war over a blanket belonging to one of them. 

Ruki had spent much of the night either wandering Lothlorien or crying into Renamon's fur. She had managed to compose herself before the others rose for the day, but she refused to speak with anyone unless directly spoken to, for fear that her voice would still waver. And because she had spent so much restless time the night before, she was _extremely_ tired. Because of her stubborn nature, though, she wouldn't let it show. 

Renamon, concerned for the well being of her Tamer, watched the girl closely while the Fellowship packed and prepared to leave; her sharp eyes could pick up what the eyes of the others could not... the haunted look in Ruki's eyes... the deep-set worry in her face... 

__

But for all she cried, the digimon thought to herself; _she still won't tell me what she saw... _

It was true. Ruki still adamantly refused to speak of what Galadriel's mirror had shown her. 

__

In this case, being secretive is harmful to her... and possibly to the others as well... 

"Hey, Renamon!" 

"Hm?" Renamon glanced over at the Hobbits, her gaze resting on Pippin, who had called her name. Normally, most of the Fellowship refrained from speaking to her... not that she was around very much for them _to_ speak to, but... "what is it?" 

"Ah, I was just wonderin'-" Pippin tilted his head to the side, "see, I – ahem -- lost my blanket, and-" 

"-and-?" 

"I was going to ask if you would be so kind as to get it for me." 

Renamon raised a furred eyebrow. "Where is it?" 

"Well..." the Hobbit glanced upward. 

The digimon followed his gaze and would have chuckled if she hadn't learned restraint from Ruki herself. Somehow, in the course of their game, he and Merry had managed to get the blanket stuck in the branches of the tree they had slept under. Granted, it was stuck in the _lowest_ branches, but that was still _far_ to high for any of the Hobbits to reach. 

"Anyhow, I was thinking," Pippin continued. 

"-there's always a first." Merry snickered. 

"Hey!" Pippin smacked his friend. 

Merry smacked him back. 

And soon the two of them were involved in the most juvenile and extensive slapping fight that Renamon -- or the rest of the Fellowship -- had ever seen; the others were all staring at them in almost-disbelief. 'Almost' because they all _knew_ Merry and Pippin... 

The yellow fox-digimon sighed tolerantly and rose from her perch on a low branch of one of the other trees. Uncrossing her arms, she jumped to the ground and walked briskly across to where the two were still 'fighting'. Merry had Pippin's arm twisted behind his back, and Pippin, in turn, reached back with his free hand and latched on to Merry's nose. 

"Ahem." Renamon cleared her throat. 

"Uh-" 

"Um..." 

Without releasing each other, they blinked at her in union. 

"Hi, Renamon." 

"Hullo." 

Renamon stared at them flatly, a stare that, in the past, had put even Guilmon and Terriermon in their place without a struggle or complaint. The Hobbits simply continued to blink at her blankly, and after a long moment Renamon rolled her eyes skyward. _Give me strength..._ she paused, her eyes still focusing upward. The blanket hung just over her head and to the left. Shaking her head, she leaped upward to land on the nearest branch. Balancing in the way only she knew how to, the digimon walked over to the blanket and plucked it from the leaves. Holding it in her paw, she gazed down at Pippin and Merry. 

They hadn't moved, with the exception of their heads to follow her actions. 

"Here." Releasing the blanket, she let it drop down to land on the ground beside them. 

Pippin let go of Merry's nose, and Merry allowed him take his arm back. Both took a moment to rub the pains out of their respective parts, then Pippin leaned down and grabbed his blanket. Turning his gaze up, he grinned, "Thanks! I was gonna' ask Legolas, but he seems to have vanished." 

"He went to talk with the other Elves." Frodo offered. 

"Oh." 

"Anyway," Pippin continued, "thanks a lot, Renamon." 

Renamon nodded silently and sat down where she was to perch on the tree limb. 

"...I would have made him climb up and get it himself." Sam muttered. 

Laughter broke out among those present. It was strained, but it was something they all needed. Renamon, however, remained silent; she was watching Ruki, who was staring into the stream without moving. Her eyes were blank and her thoughts seemed to be on something far from Lothlorien and Middle Earth. 

Renamon sighed again and waited for everyone to finish getting ready. Much as the enjoyed adventure and to seek out challenges in life, the digimon had to admit that Middle Earth was getting to be a little much, even for her. She would be glad to get back to Tokyo. 

...it was nearly another hour before they were ready to leave, mostly due to Pippin's incessant fooling around. The Hobbit simply had _no sense_ of how serious their current situation was. 

Though the Elves of Lothlorien gladly re-supplied them, tailored new clothing -- including a brand new cloak -- for each member of the Fellowship, equipped them with weapons (Takeru was glad for this as he was still kicking himself for losing his bow in Moria) and even gave them boats to get them down the Great River, they were without a guide now that Gandalf was gone… and none of the Elves were willing to venture out of the safeness of their forest to walk into Mordor with them. All of them knew that Aragorn -- who had unspokenly become their leader -- would do his best, but even the Ranger had never been this far before... 

Still, Pippin's carefree (though many would have called it _careless_) outlook and his squabbling with Merry remained a semi-bright spot for all of them in what could have turned into a dark state of mind. 

__

Just something to take our minds off of what we're about to do, I suppose. 

They set out shortly before dawn, having been up for quite a long time already, and sunrise saw them already a good distance down the River from Lothlorien. The boats that the Elves had gifted to them were light but strong, and they were making good time. Each little vessel was shared, so that no one person would have to take on the task of paddling alone; Aragorn took a boat with Frodo and Sam, Boromir with Merry and Pippin; Legolas and Gimli (the most unlikely pair, who were, in fact, now good friends) shared another. Ruki simply took a boat with Renamon, the only digimon who was large enough to help with the paddling, and did so without comment. And finally, Takeru and Ken shared a boat, with Patamon and Wormmon along for the ride. 

Their supplies were distributed equally among them, not that there were many to distribute; Aragorn had opted for the least amount of baggage possible to make for light traveling. Logically speaking it made sense, but leaving Lothlorien with little to know food would mean foraging along the way when their supplies _did_ run out, and none of them were particularly looking forward to that eventuality.

They tried not to think that far into the future, though it probably wasn't a good idea on their part. 

...Renamon paddled silently, her eyes on Ruki. She was in the hind section of their boat with her Tamer in front of her, and the girl was still looking... haunted. It worried Renamon. She had never seen Ruki act the way she had been since Galadriel and the Mirror. 

Motion to the side caught the digimon's attention and her eyes flicked in that direction; Legolas, with Gimli in the boat that was running just beside and slightly behind their own, had his hand raised. She watched him motion for the Dwarf to bring their boat closer to Ruki's and stifled a smirk. The Elf was showing concern for her Tamer. Again... 

__

Something in the way he looks at her... 

Ruki noticed when the other boat pulled closer to theirs... certainly Legolas and Gimli weren't trying to hide it in any way; but the girl showed no response except to glance in their direction as they neared. 

Once their respective craft were floating parallel to each other, Renamon sighed. Beside her was Gimli; Legolas, as with Ruki, was seated in the front of their boat and so Gimli was in the back. The Dwarf watched as his friend attempted to strike up a conversation with Ruki -- beginning with concerned questions as to what was wrong -- and the girl answered shortly, making Legolas pause to re-consider his general approach. 

Eventually, he was able to get her speaking, but she kept her eyes trained on the route in front of her and concentrated most of her energy on paddling. She obviously wasn't as interested in telling Legolas what was amiss as he was with asking. 

"The fool," Gimli muttered half-to-himself, "does he actually expect her to open up to him?" 

"...perhaps..." 

The Dwarf blinked, surprised when Renamon spoke. Turning to her, he narrowed his eyes slightly; "you more than anyone should know it to be impossible." He said, "your partner is not one to consider telling others of her inner feelings." 

"...no." Renamon agreed, eyes on Ruki and Legolas as they spoke in hushed tones, "but since we arrived in Middle Earth I have noticed that her relationship with Legolas is growing. They may not be as close and she and I, or you and he, but they are slowly becoming friends." 

"You're kidding." 

But Renamon shook her head, "of course not. You can't see it?" 

Gimli shook his head. 

"Hn." The digimon snorted lightly, "Dwarves are not the most observational of peoples..." 

"What?" Gimli demanded, looking shocked, "who told you that-?!" 

"No one." Renamon replied, "I simply... watch..." 

"You watch?! You watch -- _argh_!" 

A silent snicker at the indignant look on Gimli's face was all that Renamon allowed herself. No one else heard, and she made no outward sign of her amusement -- she was neutral as always as far as everyone else was concerned. And she stared ahead at Ruki's back while the Dwarf began -- and continued to -- rave at her from his own boat, catching the attention of several other members of their company, Takeru and Ken included...

"What do you suppose she said to him?" Ken wondered, blinking. 

Wormmon, who was seated at his partner's feet, peered over the edge of the boat. "I don't know." 

"Something that made him mad!" Patamon piped up from his perch on Takeru's head. 

The blonde rolled his eyes at Patamon, "thanks for the insight." 

"What?" The digimon asked, looking innocent. 

Takeru sighed. "You are practically intolerable at times, Patamon. Be glad you're my best friend or you might have found yourself tossed out on your backside a long time ago." He paused and then chuckled to himself; "but I can't really do that to _my_ digimon, can I?" 

"Nope!" 

"Damn." 

"Hey!" 

"What?" 

Ken smiled, loving being able to enjoy their bickering. Until then, there had been very little time for enjoyment in Middle Earth… things were not as easy here as in their world or the Digital World. _Or,_ he thought, _in the World Of Wishes. Although the Dark Ocean World was certainly no better than this one… it was lonely. At least in Middle Earth there are friendly people, even if there are some not-so-friendly ones as well... _

"Ken?" 

"Hm?" The bluenette looked down at Wormmon when a claw tapped his leg. "What is it, Wormmon?" 

"What are you thinking about?" 

Ken regarded his friend affectionately, "I'm comparing Worlds, actually." 

"Comparing Worlds?" Wormmon looked slightly confused. 

A nod; "I'm comparing Middle Earth to our Earth and the other dimensions we've been in." 

"Oh." 

"It's pointless," Ken shrugged, "but I want to keep my mind off... things..." 

Wormmon nodded seriously. "So do I." 

The Child of Kindness sighed and turned his eyes to the trees that were drifting past on either side of them. The forest they were passing through was nowhere near as lovely as the forests of Lothlorien, and Ken thought wistfully of the trees and stars that they had left behind. Well, not entirely... before they had left, Galadriel had gifted Frodo with the light of their 'most beloved' Star... an important gift, Ken had gathered, and one that could be important, though he had no way of knowing for sure. 

__

...and there's something about this forest that I don't like. The former-Kaiser swallowed down an uneasy feeling at the shadows between the trees and turned his gaze away and back toward the river ahead. _What it is? I have no idea... it just feels like something is... there..._

"Hey!" 

A blink and Ken's attention was drawn to Aragorn. From the front of the small group of boats, the Ranger waved them to the side, motioning that it was time to paddle ashore. It was too early to be stopping for the night, though... 

"Left-" Takeru glanced back, "ne?" 

Ken nodded and they turned their boat, pushing it through the water. Soon they were close enough to the shore for them to pull the craft through the shallows, and Takeru jumped out into the water. With Ken continuing to paddle lightly, he heaved the small boat up onto the land... and then fell backward into the ground. 

"Next time," he moaned pitifully, "_you_ do this and I'll sit on my butt." 

Ken raised an eyebrow even as the Hobbits began to giggle. "I think not." 

"Jerk." 

"You don't mean that." 

"And how would you know?" 

Ken's eyes twinkled as he climbed from the boat, lifting Wormmon after him. "I know..." 

"...fine." Takeru glowered at him. "You're a pain in the ass." 

"That," Ken chuckled, "is something I _will_ admit to." Stretching, the bluenette attempted to work the kinks out of his _very_ sore muscles. He was still working his left arm -- which, for some reason, was far more sore than his right -- when Aragorn dropped his packs on the ground a few feet away. The bluenette cocked his head to the side. "Aragorn?" 

The Ranger looked at him. 

"Why are we stopping now?" 

"We will rest here for now," Aragorn explained, "and travel the River by night." 

"...why?" 

"There are Orcs close by," Legolas spoke up; "I can sense them, and I am sure that Aragorn can sense them as well?" At Aragorn's short nod, he continued; "we have a better chance of journeying unseen at night. Perhaps, if we travel by cover of darkness, we can make it down the River without being spotted by them." 

"Oh." Ken shrugged and dropped to the ground. He was so _beyond_ tired... "alright." Cuddling up against his side, Wormmon closed his eyes. Ken assumed the digimon fell asleep, as he grew silent and still. _Poor guy. He's been through a lot. _

"You alright?" 

Glancing at Takeru, Ken nodded. "Yeah. You?" 

"I'm okay." 

They both closed their eyes, leaving the silence to itself as they attempted to soak up some sort of energy from their surroundings. Given the way they were feeling, _any_ kind of energy would have been fine, too... 

...and Ken woke again who-knows-how-long later when Wormmon tugged at his tunic, making him groggily open his eyes and blink dully at the digimon. "...s'wrong?" He muttered, slurring in his sleepiness. "Worm'on?" 

The bug tugged at his tunic again, more insistently, "Ken-" 

"What? What?" The bluenette struggled to pull himself into a sitting position and looked around. Takeru, who had been next to him when he's fallen asleep, was standing a few feet away, frowning. The Hobbits were sprawled wherever they happened to have sat down. Legolas was sitting nearby inspecting the string on his bow. Gimli was sharpening his axe nearby. Ruki was leaning against a rock formation, only semi-aware and obviously deep in thought, and Aragorn was standing near the edge of the River, looking out at the opposite bank. Ken shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Takeru?" 

"Aragorn!" Takeru called, ignoring Ken completely. Ken blinked, and when Aragorn turned around, Takeru stared hard at the Ranger. "Where's Frodo?" 

"Frodo-" Aragorn paused, then looked around. "I... do not know-" 

Ken was on his feet and totally alert within a fraction of a second. Everyone else joined him an instant later, all of them concerned. Frodo was not someone they could just _misplace_, and it seemed they had somehow lost him. 

Suddenly, Aragorn's eyes narrowed as he surveyed the surrounding area. "...Boromir..." 

Takeru scowled; his trust of the man had _not_ grown during the course of their quest, and now, with Frodo missing and Boromir nowhere to be found... his stomach twisted into a tight lump. There was definitely something wrong. Very _wrong_! He spun to face Aragorn again. "We have to find them!" 

Aragorn nodded, "yes. We'll split up; Takeru, you come with me. Gimli, you take Merry; Legolas, you take Pippin and Ken, you take Sam. Ruki, see if you and Renamon can find anything... I'm sure Renamon will be of great help in the forest..." 

"We're gone." Ruki shoved off the rock and started into the woods, disappearing between the trees. A flash of movement signified Renamon dashing after her Tamer, and soon both of them had vanished. 

"Come on." Aragorn strode forward, and Takeru followed quickly. 

The others scrambled to find other directions in which to search. 

"Where are we going?" Takeru asked, "do we even have any idea?" 

Aragorn nodded sharply, "this way." 

Instead of questioning the Ranger, Takeru simply accepted his word without complaint. Still clutching his head, Patamon was looking more worried than the blonde had ever seen him look... he sensed something, Takeru was sure. He almost asked the digimon what he was feeling, but then thought the better of it. 

__

I don't think I want to know. 

"Here-" 

Aragorn lead him up a steep slope until they were standing at the top of a small hill. Turning, the Ranger looked around him, searching for Frodo. Takeru did the same, whirling to search the area with his eyes. Near them was a stone pedestal -- stairs lead to the top, which was adorned with worn-down statues and figures... 

The snap of a twig nearby caught their attention, and both Aragorn and Takeru spun to face the source of the sound. 

Standing near one of the pillars that help up the pedestal was Frodo. 

"Frodo!" 

The Hobbit eyed them warily. 

"Frodo-" Aragorn started forward, hands held in front of him. "What happened?" 

"He tried to take it." Frodo stepped back, making Aragorn stop. "He tried to take the Ring from me..." 

Takeru blinked. _He? Who..?_ And then he knew. _Boromir. Damnation._

But, though he surely knew, Aragorn still asked; "who, Frodo? Who tried to take the Ring?" 

"...Boromir." The Hobbit said softly. His hand was curled at his side and he slowly brought it up, uncurling his fingers to reveal the One Ring, free of it's chain. He followed Aragorn's eyes with his own as the Ranger's gaze fell on it. Frodo looked at him sadly. "Would you destroy it?" He asked softly. 

Aragorn stepped forward again, eyes on the Ring, and this time Frodo didn't move away. The Ranger reached a shaking hand toward the Ring in Frodo's hand, and Takeru tensed, his own hand straying to his knives. He knew he couldn't take Aragorn on and even _hope_ to win, not as a Human anyway, but he also knew the power of the One Ring... he could feel it himself, though he managed to restrain himself... 

Finally, with a shaky breath, Aragorn dropped to one knee. Taking Frodo's hand in his own, he folded the Hobbit's fingers around the Ring and pushed it away from himself. "I would have followed you to the end-" he whispered hoarsely, "into the very _fires_ of Mordor." 

"I know." Frodo replied. 

"...Takeru?" Patamon asked softly. 

"He's going alone." Takeru said, "and Aragorn is letting him..." 

"But-" 

The blonde shook his head. "They're doing what's right, Patamon. I just wish-" 

Then Aragorn's eyes lit on something and he jerked back from the Hobbit. "Frodo-!" 

"What-?" Frodo reached to his side and pulled Sting from it's sheath. The sword was glowing a very pale blue... "Orcs!" 

Takeru responded immediately, his bow out and loaded. Despite the fact that he was no longer _technically_ an Elf, those of Lothlorien had gifted he, Ken, and Ruki with Elven bows... the same type as those they had used before, only stronger and lighter (as only bows from Lothlorien could be, Legolas had told them.) 

A feeling of dread crept up his spine, and he knew which direction the Orcs were coming from... 

"Run, Frodo!" Aragorn commanded, readying his sword. "Run and don't look back." 

Frodo nodded, frightened, and dashed off in the opposite direction, his cloak fluttering. 

And Takeru turned with Aragorn to face the oncoming horde...   


~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: ...okay, so most of the action is in the next chapter. So? Sorry. Only one more chapter to go minna! I'm so proud of myself! *looks around* What? No commentary from everyone else? Jeez... I'm kinda' hurt here... *sad sigh* Maybe they'll visit again at the end of the next chapter. I can hope... 


	20. Chapter 20: Broken

**Rating:** PG - PG-13

**Warnings:** [violence] [language] [het] [shounen-ai]

**Pairings:** Takeru/Ken & Ruki/Legolas

**Notes:** Wai~! *squeals* Last chapter! Last chapter! Sequel = "Digital"!

**Dedication:** Everyone! Chapter 20 is dedicated to everyone who's been supportive and given be loving reviews through this entire fic! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! *huggles everyone* Go and read the sequel, too! ^_~

****

Disclaimer: They say if you tell yourself something enough times you'll start to believe it? I do not own Digimon and Lord Of The Rings... I do not own Digimon and Lord Of The Rings... I do not own Digimon and Lord Of The Rings... I do not own Digimon and Lord Of The Rings... I do not own Digimon and Lord Of The Rings... I do not own Digimon and Lord Of The Rings... Hee, hee....yosh! On to the final chapter!   


****

Company

Chapter Twenty: Broken  


"Patamon, go!" 

"No." 

"Go, damn it!" Takeru shouted at his partner. 

"No!" Patamon shouted back, "I'm not leaving you here to fight by yourself!" 

The blonde eyed the Orcs that were beginning to make an appearance over the horizon. They were seeping from between the trees in unbelievable numbers, and some of them looked... different... than the ones they had fought before. Takeru had his bow out and ready, and beside him Aragorn was gripping his sword tightly, but Patamon... 

"Shit! Patamon!" Reaching up, he yanked the digimon from his head and brought him town to eye level. "Fucking go! You can't do much here, okay? Have you _tried_ Evolving? I doubt it'll work, and you'll do us more good if you _go and get the others_!!" 

Patamon glared, "how do you know it won't work?!" 

"Don't you think Renamon would have Evolved to fight if she could? She wasn't a wolf, Patamon, she would have if she could have!" 

A blink. "Lemme' try!" 

Takeru gritted his teeth; Patamon was as stubborn as him now and it was terribly aggravating. "Fine." He snarled. 

"Patamon Shinka...!" The digimon closed his eyes. Nothing. "Patamon Shinka...!" His eyes remained closed and he strained for the Evolution. "Come on! Patamon Shinka...! No! Come on, come on! Shinka! Patamon Shinka-! Shinka-! I-" he opened his eyes sadly and looked at Takeru. "You're... you're right I can't! 

Takeru tore his eyes away from the Orcs -- which were only a few hundred yards away- and met Patamon's gaze. "Patamon!" He snapped, "I repeat; Go. Get. The. Others!" At the hurt look on Patamon's face, he softened, "I know you want to help and you're used to protecting me, but getting the others is the best idea right now." 

"..." the winged-digimon fluttered above the ground and cast a worried glance over his shoulder at the Orcs. Then he nodded. "You're right, I just... wanted to help. But-" he flapped away a few feet; "I'm going now! I'll be back!" 

Takeru only half-heard what his partner had said, instead focusing both his attention and his bow on what was coming. The Orcs were slowing now, stalking closer as opposed to running... brandishing their weapons... snarling... 

Takeru loosed an arrow and it struck one of the closest Orcs, making it stumble back into the horde... the other Orcs swarmed forward and it's body vanished in the mass of black-green creatures. 

__

Oh hell... 

"Get ready." 

Takeru's eyes flicked to Aragorn, even as he was firing another arrow. It struck, but the Orc that was hit simply vanished as the first one had. "Aragorn-" he said, reaching for third arrow, "we're not going to win this, are we?" 

"...probably not." The Ranger responded. 

"That's what I thought." 

The next arrow whirred, taking out another Orc. Six more took it's place. Takeru swore mentally and fired again. One Orc went down and several more appeared. He fired again. And again. Again. Again. Again...

__

...I'm so glad I don't run out of arrows... not that they'll be good for long... suddenly the shrieking of the Orc horde stopped and they paused in their approach. Takeru saw another Orc... larger... darker... fiercer, if it was possible... appear over the horizon. It stood there, and the rest of the Orcs waited for something... "oh boy..." 

The larger one shouted something that Takeru couldn't understand- 

-and the mass of Orcs shouted, snarling, and surged toward them. 

"Fuck!" 

Takeru barely had time to cast his bow aside and draw his knives before they were hit by the first of the creatures. He brought his right dagger up, managing to catch the first attack on him... with no room to spare; the Orc's weapon nicked his shoulder, leaving a scratch that began to ooze blood... 

He fell back a step, glancing to the side in search of Aragorn; the Ranger had retreated, backing up the steps to the top of the platform. A good plan, Takeru could see -- the Orcs were trying to get at him by way of the stairs, which narrowed their ranks; they could only come at him one-at-a-time. 

__

Unlike with me! There are way too many-! The Orcs that weren't going after Aragorn were focused on him, since there were no others nearby, and he was beginning to be surrounded. _Where the hell ARE you, Patamon-?!_

One of the creatures -- an Orc that was larger and different than most -- lunged at him and he blocked, stumbled from the sheer _weight_ of the thing. He fell backward into yet another, pushed into it's chest. The closeness of them made him shiver. They were simply revolting... 

Struggling with the Orc that was in front of him, he could do nothing about the one that was behind... it grasped his waist, ripping him from the grip of the first Orc, and _threw_ him to the side. He landed on the ground with a muffled thump and a loud groan, his head hit the dirt with an audible impact and one of his knives fell from his hand to be kicked away. 

__

Not good. 

Clutching his remaining dagger, he tried to get his head to stop spinning long enough for him to defend himself. Pain lanced through his temples and his spine ached. He hoped he hadn't bruised something that shouldn't have been... 

The tittering, snarling Orcs that surrounded him were the kind he had seen before... what of the newer breed? He blinked a few times, managing to clear his head of most of the fog. But before he could do anything besides begin to sit up, one of the larger Orcs shoved it's way past the smaller ones and reached for him. 

He slashed with his remaining weapon, catching the creature's hand and severing a finger. It screamed, didn't even bother to recoil, and knocked the dagger from his grip. It flew to the side and was lost in the throng of Orcs that were crowding around him. 

__

Oh shit, of fuck, or shit, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK! 

The larger Orc reached down once again, smearing blood from the stump of a finger onto the front of his tunic, and jerked him up from the ground. Takeru gasped at the sudden pain that flared in his head and struggled fiercely as he was lifted clear off the ground to dangle from the Orc's hand. 

__

I'm dead! I'm fucking dead! 

Thwack! 

The Orc suddenly shrieked, releasing him, and spun around. Takeru dropped back to the dirt, gasping, and stared at the arrow that was protruding from it's back in confusion. Aragorn was the only one there, and he didn't have a bow... 

__

Thwack! 

Thwack! 

"Takeru!" A ball of beige flew toward him, over the heads of the Orcs, and fluttered above him. 

"Patamon?" The blonde blinked, "how-" 

"Get up, get up!" 

"I-" 

A hand grasped his arm and he was again hauled from the ground. Thinking it to be another Orc, he whirled -- not sure what he was planning to do, as he didn't have any weapons -- to find Gimli holding on to him. The Dwarf set him back on his feet roughly and without a words before turning, axe in hand, to face the Orcs... they were still coming... 

...from under the platform, Legolas emerged with Ken and Ruki right behind... the source of the arrows that had saved his life, no doubt... Wormmon wasn't with Ken. The bluenette must have hidden the digimon before... 

__

I should have done with same with Patamon- 

Takeru shook his head, trying to figure out what to do. His knives were gone, he had very little hope of finding them, never mind finding them in-tact... and his bow... 

"My bow!" 

Ducking out of the way of arrows and Orcs, he ran for where he had discarded the weapon. Where it was now was just beside the platform, near where Legolas, Ken and Ruki were standing... he could see it half-leaning against the stone... 

__

I can't do this with no weapon! 

"Legolas!" He shouted to the Elf, who was standing closest to it; "my bow-!" 

Legolas glanced to the side as he continued firing, and nodded shortly. 

Taking a deep breath, Takeru dug his heels into the ground, and, with Legolas cover him, made a dash for the bow. Legolas was managing to keep the Orcs at a relatively safe distance, but the Elf couldn't keep them back forever. Dodging arrows that the ORCS were shooting, he dove for the weapon even as the creatures were breaking through the arrow-line that the others had set up...

Grabbing it, he stood and spun around quickly, arm already going back for an arrow. 

A foot away, Legolas ran out of time and was in the process of reaching for an arrow of his own then the first Orc reached him. Instead of loading his arrow, and Elf simple stabbed forward with the one he was holding -- putting the tip through the Orc's throat -- before bringing it back and into the waiting bow to fire... 

Takeru would have been amazed, had he had the time... 

"Takeru!" 

He spun at Ken's voice, "shit!" 

The Orcs, as in Moria, were focused on the bluenette. Why the Keeper of Kindness was something they were particularly interested in was something Takeru didn't know... he had _no idea_... but Ken was surrounded by the swarming Orcs, and he needed help... 

"Ken-" he started forward, shoving through the horde.... 

-and the sudden call of a horn sounded, making everything on the battlefield freeze including the Orcs. There was a silence, and then the horn sounded again, loudly. The Orcs paused, then, snarling and shrieking, spun to race in the direction of the sound. 

Gasping, Takeru stopped to stare after them. "What-" 

"The Horn of Gondor!" Aragorn called from the top of the platform, "Boromir!" 

"He's drawing them to himself!" Legolas cried. 

"What can we-?" Ken began. 

But Ruki was already sprinting after the Orcs, bow clutched in her hand and a determined expression on her face. A blur in the trees appeared to be Renamon, leaping from limb-to-limb and following her Tamer. 

"Come on!" Takeru ran after her, catching Ken's arm on his way past and dragging the other boy with him. 

"Takeru, what are we-" 

"I may not like Boromir very much!" The Child of Hope cut him off as they ran, the trees beside them an almost-blur; "but I don't want him dead, and that's exactly what's going to happen if we don't get there to help him!" 

Ken was silent, and then the blonde glanced to the side he could see the same determination on his face as had been on Ruki's. The same determination as he had shown when volunteering for the quest in the first place... 

__

Maybe this is why we're here. For this moment... 

"Look!" Ken shouted, "there-" 

Skidding to a stop, Takeru scanned the area; they were standing at the top of a low hill; Boromir was near the base of the same rise; Ruki and Renamon were just in front of them, Ruki with her bow out and ready and Renamon looking about to kick-something's-ass. Pippin and Merry were there, behind Boromir... Orcs were swarming around them as the man attempted to protect the Hobbits, despite the face that a large, thick arrow protruded from his shoulder. 

"Boromir!" 

Looking past the Orcs, Takeru searched for the archer... and found it at the top of another hill, it's bow ready and loaded for another attack. Before he could even shout a warning, the Orc -- another of the larger ones that weren't in the least bit 'Orcish' -- drew the bowstring back and fired- 

-the arrow struck Boromir's side below the one that had already hit him- 

"No!" An arrow was out and in his bow before ha was even aware of the fact, and Takeru loosed it. Tt launched across the forest and imbedded in the Orc's arm... and the creature simply reached up and pulled the arrow out again... and then it prepared to fire once more. 

Boromir continued to fight valiantly, blood oozing from his wounds and the Hobbits standing behind him, horrified, but unable to help... 

"Ruki!" Ken called. 

The girl was lining up her shot; "I'm on it-" she pulled back her arm... and then she and Renamon began to fade from sight. 

"What-?!" 

"Ruki-!" 

Ruki spun, a shocked expression on her face, "what the h-" 

And then she and Renamon were gone... 

Takeru gaped, "what the flying _fuck_ just happened here?!" 

"I-" Ken began, then stopped, his eyes widening; "Boromir! Takeru, look-!" 

The blonde's head snapped up and he immediately reached for another arrow. The Orc was about to fire a third shot... Boromir was fighting, but slowing, and the other Orcs were advancing as he slowed. 

Beside Takeru, Ken had his bow out as well. They would worry about Ruki and her digimon later... 

Takeru closed one eye, aiming- 

"-_Takeru_!" 

Whirling, the Child of Hope faced Ken just as the bluenette began to vanish as Ruki had. 

"Ken!" 

Ken's eyes were wide as he looked down at himself; then he turned translucent eyes to Boromir, "you've got to stop it-!" 

"I-" 

"Ken!" Wormmon's voice suddenly shouted, and the digimon scuttled toward them as fast as his legs could carry him. Where he had been hidden, Takeru didn't know, but now he could see through the bug as well... "Ken!" 

"Wormmon-" Ken reached for his partner- 

-and they, as with Ruki and Renamon, disappeared. 

__

Oh shit, oh shit... shitshitshitshitshitshitshit... what the hell is happening? 

"Takeru!" Aragorn's voice called, and he turned to see the Ranger, as well as Legolas and Gimli, running toward them, "what's happened? Where are Ken and Ruki? Where is Boromir, wha-" he broke off when he saw what the other man was going through below; "Legolas, Gimli, come on! Takeru, you see if you can take out the archer!" 

"..." Takeru shook his head again, "uh, right!" 

Raising his bow, he took aim again as the others raced down the hill to Boromir's aid. He lined up his shot perfectly and drew his arm back to fire... and then he noticed his own hands beginning to fade. 

__

No! 

Determined to beat the fading, he released the arrow. It flew straight, it's aim true, toward the Orc, even as it prepared to fire the third arrow into Boromir's chest... and then, much to Takeru's horror, the arrow disappeared in midair. 

"_No_!" He screamed, shrieked really, catching the attention of everything in hearing range. 

The others paused and turned to face him... in time to see him fade into nothingness, followed quickly by Patamon who had been approaching from behind. Takeru's eyesight faded and the sounds of battle were suddenly gone... 

...and then he found himself standing in the living room of the apartment he shared with his brother, clad only in the boxer shorts he remembered going to sleep in before waking in Middle Earth, and the cape that the Elves of Lothlorien had gifted to him, with an identical one for each member of the company... 

"No! No!" He shouted, looking around frantically, "no! Fuck! _Fuck_!" 

"...Takeru?" 

A door opened and Yamato stepped around the corner from his bedroom. The blonde musician blinked at him several times, looking shocked, then relief washed over him. "Takeru, is that really you?" 

Takeru ignored him. 

"Shit!" Yamato rushed out of the room and toward his younger brother; "where the hell have you been, Takeru? You were gone for so fucking long, we thought you were _dead_ or something, and _Ken_, too? I mean-" 

Yamato continued to talk as Takeru's mind raced. 

__

No, no... Boromir! What about Boromir and the others? I'm here... I'm home now, but what about them?! They... they'll die! They need my help... Boromir and Aragorn and Legolas... what the fuck happened? What the hell? I have to go back and help them, I have to- 

"-I mean, I _know_ you're an adult now and can do what you want," Yamato was ranting, "but you just _disappeared_ from the face of the Earth for six months! Hikari was panicked, you didn't tell anyone where you went! Ken was gone too! Holy shit, you should have seen Mom and Dad! They thought you were -- and _Ken's_ parents! Holy crap! We'd stopped looking for you-!" 

Takeru wasn't hearing a word of his brother's speech._ I'm here. Home... Ken! What about Ken? He's here too, right? And Patamon? Wormmon? Ruki and Renamon must be in their world... I have to find him... I home, and I have to find Ken. _

Starting forward, he brushed past Yamato roughly. 

"-what the fuck are you doing?" His brother demanded, "where are you going?" 

"Out." Takeru replied shortly. Grabbing his coat from the rack by the door, he put it on over the cloak and stuck his feet into his shoes. Not caring that he looked like an idiot, he turned to leave and then stopped. "Yamato... where's Patamon?" 

"...um, in the Digital World with the other digimon?" 

"Fine." Takeru stated. _I'll check later._ Then he stepped out into the street, heading for Ken's apartment. _He's here. He'll be here. I'M here, so he will be too..._

He was only halfway down the street when a familiar figure coming toward him caught his attention; Ken was dressed much the same as he was, wearing his pyjamas. He hadn't bother to grab a coat, however, and was wearing _only_ his pyjamas -- long pants and a shirt -- and the cloak, as well as his shoes. 

"Ken!" 

The bluenette looked up. "Takeru!" 

"Hey!" Takeru caught him, and the two hugged tightly. "Ken! Holy shit, I thought-" 

"...I know, I know." 

"Ken!" A small voice gasped, "tell him to -- oh, never mind! Takeru, let go, I can't breathe!" 

"Huh?" Blinking, Takeru stepped back and watched a digimon's head appear from the hood of Ken's cloak. "Minomon!" 

The little digimon nodded. "Hi." 

"But-" 

"He was in the Digital World." Ken explained, "I checked as soon as I got back... Takeru-" he looked at the blonde pleadingly; "the others, did they-?" 

"I don't know." Takeru shook his head. "I was... yanked back before I could do anything..." 

"Then they could be-" 

"I don't know." The blonde repeated. 

Ken's eyes brimmed with tears and he hugged Takeru again. "We can't go back..." 

"I don't see how," Takeru whispered. 

"...I don't suppose we'll ever see them again, will we?" The Child of Kindness asked softly after a moment; "Takeru?" 

The Child of Hope sighed sadly, then; "we may yet." He replied, "we may." 

And little did he know that in another world, a loyal Hobbit was echoing the words...   


****

Owari?

When the cold of Winter comes

Starless night will turn to day

In the veiling of the Sun

We will walk in bitter rain.

But in Dreams

I still hear your name

And in Dreams

We will meet again...

__

(From "In Dreams"; featured in the "Breaking Of The Fellowship" -Words by Fran Walsh & Howard Shore, Music by Edward Ross)

  


Me: Wai! *squeals excitedly* I've never finished a chaptered fic before! Yosha! I'm so happy with myself! So, what do you think of the ending? It's a bit different than what I originally planned, but... 

Takeru: You jerked us back! What happened to the others? 

Me: *blinkness* You're not happy to be home? 

Ken: They were our friends... 

Me: Sorry, can't tell ya'...

Takeru: *glares* Tell us, damn you! 

Me: Gomen. Wait 'til the sequel! 

Wormmon: ...sequel? 

Me: Yup! 

Patamon: ...oh boy... 

Me: What? Got a problem with that? 

Takeru: Hell yes! 

Ken: At least we'll find out what happened to the rest of the company, ne? 

Me: Exactly! As I said before, always look on the bright side! TTYL, minna-san! =^-^=


End file.
